Deeply Scarred Soul
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Rose was never the type to believe in all the lies of love. After a while, after more time passes of having met Adrian, she understands the concept of love and all the romantic details that come with it.
1. I'll Be Here For You

**_HEY EVERYONE! HERE IS MY NEW ADRIAN AND ROSE FANFIC CO-WRITTEN BY AWESOMEFUL!! _**_**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!  
**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

I sighed. Should I or shouldn't I? I needed to let someone know what the fuck was up with Dimitri. What he was planning to do. I needed someone. . .but I didn't know who. Lissa was a good choice but I needed someone who was the best choice. Who?

The green clock on the wall made me think about Adrian's eyes. Thinking about his eyes made me think about him completely. It clicked then; I had someone I could tell.

I didn't even bother with grabbing my coat as I headed for the door.

I was about to knock on his door when it opened by itself. He smirked when he saw me dressed in my pajamas. The lacy material would make him get the wrong impression on me. "Hey, little dhampir. Didn't expect to see you here, especially dressed like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian can I just come in?"

"It would be an honor if you did." He stepped aside.

I walked into his probably freshly cleaned room. He closed the door and I got straight to the point. "I need to tell you something." I didn't even bother to sit down on the uncomfortable couch; I was too nervous.

"Tell me, little dhampir." He said and sat down.

I was too stressed out to talk. I handed him the note that had arrived earlier. When he was done, he looked up to me with dark eyes. Unexpectedly, he stood up and hugged me. He pulled me very close and I got an inappropriate desire to cry. "It's going to be okay, little dhampir." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and sat down. "I really don't think that anymore; it hasn't been okay in over six months." I pulled my knees to me and wrapped my arms around me. He sat down next to me, untangled me from my tangled position, and pulled me into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of my forehead. It was this side of Adrian that scared me, that noble, compassionate side of him.

"It can be okay; just say yes to me and it will be okay." His voice was sincere, his face was serious.

I sighed. "I don't know if I can love again. Ever. But I did promise I would give you a chance, didn't I? Just wait till this whole Dimitri issue is over and I will be yours." They were slightly true words. Necessary words.

He kissed my head but his lips traveled down farther, farther until they reached my lips. Our lips glued together softly. I closed my eyes for a second and wished my main issue right now would be if the hottest guy at school liked me, rather than the hottest guy ever trying to kill me. I really wished that this was all a dream. A dream that Adrian could just wake me up from and hold me and tell me everything would be alright. I wish he would be the one I would be focusing on and not Dimitri.

His lips pressed on mine once more and then he leaned back. His eyes were shining and excited. My eyes were gleaming. It was our first kiss. And I hoped it wasn't the last. He smiled and stroked my face that was scrunched up in a grimace now. "It will be alright, you'll see. You have me with you and that's you'll ever need."

I shook my head. "It's not like that. And I thank you for being there for me when I need you. I really whish things could be the way you say they could be." I turned and headed for the door. He walked with me and opened the door. I turned around and met his delightful green eyes. "Oh, and Adrian? Never hesitate to come to me when there is something you need." His response was to kiss my lips once more; it was sort of like a thank you. "Thank you for being there for me."

"No, little dhampir. Thank you for letting me be there for you." He smiled that rare, kind smile of his. Before I left completely, he spoke. "Need me to walk you to your door?"

I laughed and he joined after a second. "It's just right next door."

He smiled again and waited till I was inside before he shut his door. I walked inside the dark room and that sign of depression returned. A nub feeling settled with me.

I was sleeping peacefully on the semi huge bed when there was a knock on my door. Who in there sane mind would be knocking on Rose Hathaway's door at this time? We would see. . .

I opened the door the reveal a sexy Adrian leaning up against the door frame. "You know, some of us like to sleep during the night rather than the day." I said, tapping my foot.

"You said that when I needed something I could come to you. So here I am." He said still leaning against the wall.

"Okay, what do you need? And make it quick because I need my sleep!"

"Jeez, I wasn't this rude to you." He looked around the dark room. "I need you. . ."

I looked up at him. "I said when all this mess was over."

"Wait, let me finish. I need you to let me in." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I stepped aside, though. "What do want?"

"I thought things over. So that one dude that called wanted to find that other dude because? Is going to help find Dimitri?"

I looked down. Here was another chance to tell Adrian from the beginning. "Something like that. But not exactly."

"I don't get you."

I sighed. "When I was in Russia, I met this shadow kissed person named Mark and he told me about Robert, a Spirit user, Victor Dashkov's half brother. Supposedly, he can somehow restore a Strigoi's soul."

"You believe that? I mean, I know that Spirit can do some pretty hard core things but do truly believe he can "heal" Dimitri?"

"Like I said, I don't know what to believe anymore." I shrugged and he slipped his arms around me. It was interesting to finally see that soft, mellow side of Adrian. The side that maybe one day I could fall in love with . . .

He tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "We'll find out together, then." I smiled considering the possibility, it would really be much easier if we could find out everything, as if.

I sighed again. "I guess we will."

"It can't hurt to try, if that's what you really want. Well not too much, that is." He said, smirking. Spirit has its side effects of driving you insane or your bond-mate, if you have one. . .

"Well, thanks. Now can I go to sleep?" I said, giving him a questioning look.

Sighing, he finally gave in. "Ah! Okay. I'll see you soon, little dhampir."

"Yup, bye." I wriggled out of his hold and replied.

He walked towards the door but turned back around. "You sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?"

Their was no reason why he shouldn't in my mind, and I was feeling alone after all that had happened so I replied. "You know what? Sure. I'd like it if you stayed."

He smirked and took me into his arms. I was too exhausted to object to this though and let myself fall asleep. He pulled the covers setting me on the bed, and pulling them back on. Just as he was walking away over to the couch I grabbed his arm pulling him to me. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. Just going to sleep on the couch." He said.

"I know, but stay with me." I said, pointing to the other side of the bed.

"Okay okay little dhampir, but don't try anything funny!" He said, while I laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear that from Adrian Ivashkov." I considered that thought and continued sarcastically." You sure you don't want me to try anything funny?"

He laughed and kissed me on my forehead, pulling me closer to him until I laid on his chest. "There is a lot you don't know about Adrian Ivashkov, you know, but you can know." He looked back at me and winked.

I had a few retorts in mind but I closed my eyes, and soon was drifting into a deep sleep. Much too soon though I was pulled into a dream. I expected it to be one of Adrian's dreams but, for some reason I just knew that it wasn't. I also felt that it was one of those dreams where you only got to observe and not really change or take part in too easily.

I wore a navy summer dress, up to the middle of my thighs, with a little bit of embroidery on the back. My hair was tied up in a ponytail showing my molnija marks and promise mark. That must have meant that in this dream I had graduated. I couldn't exactly tell how many molnija marks I had though. Across my neck I had the nazar that my mother had given to me. I was also on the stairs of a house that was actually a very modern looking beach house, outside, from the glass wall, I saw the beach Adrian standing there with the small waves hitting at his feet. I walked out, and down the porch stairs hugging Adrian from behind as he smiled. "Hello, my love." He kissed me on my lips lightly.

I gasped internally, but realized someday I really could be with him. Someday. I laughed then, in the dream, my voice chiming like bells. "Oh Adrian. Where are the kids?" He pointed to where he had been looking, two gorgeous little toddlers sat there making sand castles.

"Over there." He smiled lovingly at the two toddlers.

Before I could make out anymore of what had been happening I was pulled out of the dream. I woke up gasping, looked to my right to see Adrian sleeping peacefully. I then looked over to the clock that had reminded me of him earlier, and noticed that it was three am, and let myself drop back and fall asleep yet again.


	2. Dropping Back In

_**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. . .I hope you guys like it! Oh, don't forget to review! Please, make sure you guys say thanks to Awesomeful who is co-writing this story with me!! **_

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)

* * *

_**

It's amazing the wonders a man can do to your life especially if they wake up next to you. I could keep on breathing and living as long as Adrian was here. He was my own personal life saver. My big, giant, sexy life saver. Only mine.

I groaned when I heard the stupid clock on the wall chiming. I felt over to my opposite side and noticed that, blessedly, it was still occupied. I wanted to stay here in bed next to him forever but I couldn't; today was my official day here as a student rather than a guest. Or a free spirit, like Adrian liked to say.

Adrian rubbed my back when he heard me groan. It had been almost a week since that day when I told him everything. What we had, what Adrian and I had, I don't know what you called it. Best friends that slept over at each others rooms. We hadn't gone farther than a _holy _make out. At times, though, I wanted more than just his lips.

Adrian lips traveled from my bare shoulder to the edge of my ear. "Rose, get up, darling."

"Hmm . . .Why?" I said, snuggling closer to his warm body. Why was he always so warm and me so cold? Shouldn't it be reversed? What the hell; he was warm.

"Because, if you don't go right now, I will keep you prisoner in my arms for the rest of the day."

"What a threat!" I said and shivered when he pulled the covers off me. I glued a huge smile on my face. "Actually, I rather be in your arms safe then be in Alberta's arms dead."

He chuckled. "You're good I know you can take her. You'll make a great guardian. Not that I would ever allow that." He said as his the tip of his fingers touched the shy of my lips. He would always you make these small caresses that reminded me how much he loved me. I wasn't completely gone for him like I was for Dimitri, but I was getting there. I knew I would love him one day. . .

"See, I don't need to train anymore." I said. But I got up nonetheless. I padded my way to the shower. Twenty minutes later, I hopped out of the huge Vichy shower, a white towel wrapped around me. Adrian practically drooled all over himself as he gazed at my naked body covered only by a single layer of cloth. I smirked over at him and went to the closet.

"Need any help in there?" He asked, when he saw the door close.

I laughed. "I'll tell you if I need any!" I replied. Some time later, I came out with my normal Rose Hathaway attire. Black thermal, dark jeans, and some black vans. I slipped on my black pullover sweater. I walked over to the door. He was there, waiting.

He kissed me quickly. "Good luck training with Alberta!"

"Thank you. I'm going to need it." I hadn't trained in like forever but I still had my badass moves.

I was walking peacefully down the academy when the same person as the other time came up to me. "You got mail again, Ms. Rose."

I took the packet from her, numbly. This could not be happening again. I considered running back to where Adrian was in my room. No, I had to face this by myself. No need to worry him anymore than he worried over me.

I opened the envelope. A dried rose was in there. Why would he send me a Rose? A small note was attached to it?

_My lovely Rose, _

_I have decided to wait till you graduate for your surprise. . .I am counting the days to see you again. . ._

_Love Your Dead Lover, _

_Dimitri Belikov _

_P.S. Did you like the Rose detail? I though it was lovely comparison for our love. They are both dead. _

I wanted to scream. Since when had he turned so maniacal? This Dimitri needed death rather than saving. There was nothing in him to save.

_Breathe, Rose, breathe. Everything will be okay; we will find a solution to this. _I heard Adrian's soft words in my head, the ones he told me so many times.

The training and classing passed in a blur. When the final bell rang I ran back to my room, back to where my love awaited. The seconds that it took to get there seemed like hours. I was so close. So close.

"Rose?! Rose! Are planning to avoid me forever?!" Lissa asked, pulling my hand and dragging me to the nearby bench. "You have some explaining to do. Talk."

I sighed. "Lissa, I promised that I would tell you everything later. Please, just let me go with Adrian." I looked at her with my pleading eyes that nobody could resist. Except, Adrian, who always got his way.

She eyed me suspiciously. "What is up with you and Adrian lately? He barely even comes out of your room. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

_It's none of you business. _I wanted to say but that would have been rude. I stood up; I needed to get to Adrian; he was the only one who could comfort me in the way I whished for. I kissed Lissa's cheek. "I promise to tell you later!" I called out, giving her no chance to catch up to me.

I walked right in. Adrian closed his laptop when he saw me standing in front of him. When he saw the look in my eyes, he came to me and hugged me to him. "Tell me." was all he had to say in order for me to spill out my heart.

I also showed him the letter. He ripped it up in pieces when he was done. "What does that bastard want now?" He asked while I sat on his lap. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Whatever it is, he won't accomplish it."

Why couldn't everything be normal already? That was what I longed for; some peace so that I could finally continue my life with Adrian in it. He would make everything better in my life.

The night came before we knew it. . .

Apparently though, peace was something that wasn't too close to me. I feel as if in my life there is only ever misery, trouble, and problems. With Adrian I feel like I can let go of it all and be in my own world where only him and I exist; temporarily of course. It was partly like how I had been with Dimitri, the problem there was that he was a vicious monster now that was out after me; oh the joy. What he had become was so new to me, even though he kept me prisoner for so long; or it felt long.

Adrian must have noticed the look of longing(for everything to be normal again) in my eyes and expression as he spoke. "Everything can't be how it was, but it can be okay. Don't worry. . ."

I wish I could just not worry at all but, a Strigoi coming after you to kill you, painfully I might add, is not something you can just not worry about. He would probably be the only one that could stop me from worrying. "Adrian, you know it's not really something I just can stop worrying about. . ."

He looked into my eyes and put his arms around me. "Well, I can make you stop worrying." I almost rolled my eyes but then realized he was absolutely right. He really could. Looking into his eyes I let every other thought pass my mind focusing on the emerald of his eyes; he had really gorgeous eyes I noted.

He started to lean in on me, to kiss me but the door burst open causing me to turn around to see who it was. It was Lissa tears running down her cheeks, as she cried. I immediately ran to her and hugged her to myself. "Lissa. . . Lissa. . . Calm down. . . Tell me, what happened?" I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed her emotion earlier, but I had been so busy in my own it only made sense.

Trying to control her tears she stuttered. I could somewhat tell what the reason was, through the bond. Christian. He had said that he needed time, and every night I felt some extremely sad feelings radiating around me. Up till now, however, I hadn't concentrated enough to realize they were actually Lissa's feelings. "I-I m-miss him. . ."

I couldn't believe that Christian was still angry over that, or maybe he wasn't. Only he could tell that. I let her go whispering in her ear. "It'll be okay."

I turned around to face Adrian. "Adrian, I'll be right back. Keep her here." He didn't really need to be told that though, Lissa was like his sister and even he didn't like to see her like this.

I rushed out of the room running towards the church; he had to be there in the attic possibly, since it had been his little escape for a while too. I did have my own problems, but I just couldn't ignore Lissa's forever. I couldn't see her like this; she was after all my best friend; almost like my sister.

Soon enough I reached the church, and then the attic, he sat there sure enough on what Lissa and him had called the "window seat". Since I had been assigned to him we realized that we actually were just too alike and that is what made us really not like each other at first, but then we just understood each other somewhat. "Christian. . ."

He immediately stood up as if he hadn't noticed me coming; I had been quiet while coming so it wasn't too much of a shock that he didn't notice. He seemed to be bundled up in his own thoughts anyway. "Rose! Hi."

"Hi. Okay look, do you love Lissa?" I said being straightforward with him, and coming right up to it instead of the usual small talk.

He seemed to be considering it, as if the answer popped directly into his mind but then he was reasoning with it." I-yes, but everything has been so. . . out of control. I don't even know. . ." I hadn't really ever seen Christian like this, he always seemed just so sure of himself and quirky, and it was unusual.

"You can't let that affect you and Lissa then, you know she didn't mean to kiss Aaron. . . Both of you can come through it, and I know it! You can't be so weak. . ."I said.

"Do I know? I don't even know if she loves me." he said.

I neared rolling my eyes instead; I slipped back into my original intent. "Oh come on, Christian! Do you have any idea what she's been going through? How can you leave her right now?"

He stood there, thinking and considering of maybe how wrong he had been? I wouldn't know for sure. "I just. . .don't know." He managed to stutter out.

I thought about how messed up everything had been and decided to let him see for himself, dragging him back to my room.

He didn't try to stop me but, he kept looking at me like I was crazy or something."Are you about to tell me where you're taking me?"

I laughed bitterly for a moment. "I'm taking you to resolve this mess you've made."

Immediately he quickened his pace, trying to keep up behind me since I stopped dragging him and let him walk on his own; I still wasn't about to let him go though, and he knew that. "Er..okay." It seemed as if he was about to object and say something like "It's not something that can be solved." That was what I kept expecting out of him the whole way as I walked, and he ran trying to keep up. When we reached my room I held and grabbed the doorknob twisting it when it opened to Adrian and his emerald eyes. "Hey, Adrian."

He pulled out the way, and as if he knew what I was about to ask he spoke, pointing towards Lissa. "She's there."

Her cheeks had been puffy, Adrian managed to somehow stop her from crying but she still looked as if she were about to burst out crying any moment. When she saw Christian it seemed like she really would let the tears out of her eyes. She stood up, as he walked up to her. I could hear her stuttering slightly, since she'd been crying. They both looked into each others eyes, astonished but in a way that they said so much without really saying anything; to each other that is. Adrian then tugged on my shirt a little. "Come on, lets give them some privacy."

Knowing he was right I walked out of the room and into Adrian's. I stayed out of Lissa's head even though her emotions were extremely strong.

Adrian pulled me to his chest. "Now, where were we? "He smirked.

My head was spinning but as I looked into his eyes I forgot everything. "Ah Adrian. . . "

He leaned down on me to press his lips against my own, in a kiss that felt like it went on forever, or so I wanted it to. I closed my eyes and let being with him be my only worry. Too soon, he pulled away and held me to his chest. "It'll be okay, trust me."

His words were soothing but why did he stop our little love scene? Nonetheless, I stayed there in his arms all night while he muttered out soothing and comforting things out into my ear.

* * *

_**Remember, Reviews are appreciated**_**_!_**

**_Thanks So Much_**

**_-Awesomeful and Sexybitch007  
_**


	3. So You've Been Working

There was a knock on the door. Lissa stood there, smirking. In her hands were so many things: bags and whatnot. The thing that caught my attention the most was the fancy envelope carried carefully by her right hand. "Hey." She said. I could tell she was excited for whatever reason. But what about? I didn't plan on finding out since Lissa got excited for whatever small thing.

I smirked this time. "From that smile, I could tell you and Christian really hit it good last night. How was the reunion?"

She blushed. "Can I come in?"

I stepped aside, laughing. "What's up?" I asked, letting her inside. I felt very depressed right now, though I tried not to show it, since I hadn't seen Adrian in the whole freaking day! I don't know who can go on living with not seeing him.

She eyed me. "You know, you still haven't told me what's up with you and Adrian. And why you were in such a rush to see him yesterday."

I looked away for a second. "Lissa, Adrian has been the most helpful person; he has helped me cope with Dimitri's death." Lissa didn't know that I hadn't killed Dimitri. But I would tell her someday. "It's been hard and he has always been there for me throughout all of it; from the beginning." He had been; he was the one who gave me the money to go find Dimitri. If not for Adrian, I would have never have gone on that failed mission.

"Is that why he rarely leaves your room?" She waggled her eyebrows. "Tell me, have you two gone farther than innocent kisses?"

I shook my head. "Liss, it's not like that." I wish it were, though.

She grinned. "Well, I don't really want to know, otherwise. About your sex life, not that; that is your secret; the rest I can handle. By the rest I mean, if he asked you out or something." She seemed to remember the envelope in her hands. "Oh, here. Talking about lover birdie, he wanted me to give you this." She pointed back to her bags and finally noticed that it was clothes and some makeup.

I took it from her. What did Adrian have to tell me that couldn't be said out loud? I hope he wasn't turning the way Dimitri had turned; sending me maniac like notes all the time. I opened the envelope hesitantly. There was a letter inside written in his illegible handwriting. I went to the other room to read it in private.

_Dear Rose,_

_You asked for this typed because you can't read my handwriting but I thought it would be more "truthful" if it was written by my hand. I know you still feel broken over the Dimitri issue he left you to handle. _

_As I've mentioned before, there is a lot of things that you don't know about Adrian Ivashkov. Hell, there was a lot of things I didn't even know about myself. When you came into my life you helped me unravel a lot of mysteries; you came into my life and made me realize things and helped me be aware of what I was capable of. One thing was love. I wasn't aware of what "love" was until you came into my life. It was like I hated the rain until you walked through it with me. At first sight, I was falling for you like rain falls; fast and instantly. _

_You have to realize that what I feel for you isn't fake and I think—no, know that it will last forever. I want to help you be aware of things the way you helped me. Over the months I watched you build a wall between you and the world. I've noticed it get bigger over time. But I was the one to keep climbing it. It was me that never gave up. I held on and kept on pushing; I held and pushed myself to know the real you. _

_I want you to be the one, Rose. Now that I've noticed who you really are._

_I want you to realize that no one will ever love you in the way I love you. I want you to be that women that will be there when I wake up. The first thing I want to see in the morning is your beautiful eyes and breathtaking smile. I want to be the one and the only one in your life. And I want you to be the mother of my kids. No messing around this time. I promise that I will be that one that you always sought out for. _

_I wanted you to know how much I loved you. Now you know. If tomorrow never comes, now you know how much I love you. And will always love you. _

_Because, baby, tonight is the beginning of a new life. . ._

_Love You Forever, _

_ Adrian Ivashkov _

Tears dripped from my eyes. Now I knew; he really loved me. It surprised me how much he loved me. I walked out of the room and back to where Lissa waited. "Hey, you okay?"

I wiped snot and tears off my face. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then, let's get started." She patted at the chair she had set up in front of the mirror. I sat down automatically, but my mind was still pondering the letter. Especially, that last line. _Because, baby, tonight is the beginning of a new life_. . . What could he mean by that?

Lissa began her evil make over on me. In about to hours, I looked awesome. I mean, hot. I wore a black mini dress with black heels. My hair was straight and lips were glossed. I found one but it has through your inspection first)

"Why am I getting dressed up for?" I asked. What the hell was up?

"You'll see when we get to the point." She said. She was hiding it really hard through the bond. Her phone rang at exactly when I wanted to ask another question.

She had a small conversation with someone and turned to me. "Okay. You are free to go."

"Where?" I asked.

She pointed to the door. "Go out the door."

I walked to the door and opened it to find my sexy Adrian standing there. His eyes were all over me. He looked gorgeous dressed in his black slacks and dark purple polo shirt. "Hey, sexy." He said, taking me over again. "You ready to go, little dhampir?" Before we left out the door completely, he turned back to Lissa. "Thank you, Lissa. I owe you one, cousin."

She smiled and waved the comment with a wave of her hand. "If you guys want to get a little hot and heavy please remember to use protection. I don't want to see a little miniature Adrian or Rose yet."

Adrian laughed; I blushed. "Just like we don't want to see another Christian in this world. One is hell, imagine two." We heard Lissa laugh as we departed.

Adrian intertwined his hands with mine as we walked. I looked up to Adrian. "Where are you taking me?"

He smiled but didn't look at me. "Didn't you read my letter? I thought you would get a clue reading that."

"It was all secretive. And especially that last line

The car in front of me. It was an awesome black corvette. I had always seen them in magazines and always coveted them. This was the first time I had ever seen one in real life and I wanted to die. "Wow, Adrian. I am loving the car."

He opened the door for me. "And I am loving you." The interior was all black and very luxurious. I imagined it would drive just as neat as it looked. He proved it when he started it and sped away from the academy.

I kept my suspicious gaze on him; he had to know I hated surprises. "Adrian," I said in a pleading childish voice. "Please. . .Where are we going?"

He laughed. "How would it be a surprise if I told you? Just wait and you'll see. I know you'll love it!" He said, grinning.

I became more and more curious as the time passed, even if just seconds and decided to try my pleading eyes on him again but he just laughed. "Come on, Adrian. . ." I laughed.

He kept quiet and driving. I turned on the radio ignoring the rock CDs that were the in the car. I noticed _The Saltwater Room _by _Owl City _was playing. . . I paid attention to the lyrics trying to keep myself from wonder what the surprise really was. The song was actually almost half way through.

All the time, yes.

In that moment I knew, I had to tell him how I felt about him. Is that what it would take to make this hint of love? I laughed internally at my quoting of the song. I reconsidered the thought though, what if it really was only time we needed and I was rushing. No, no! I knew I wasn't; we had time, much time but I'd have to tell him, it was too much to keep in. I wanted him, now. I turned to face him to tell him now, as if I couldn't hold it just a bit but the car came to a halt. Adrian rushed out of the car and came over to my door as my hand went to open it, but he opened it instead. I stepped out of the car to find that he had actually brought me to a beach. The sun was just setting and it looked absolutely gorgeous. I gasped at the sight." Wow. . ."

He had just been staring at me the whole time that I looked around the beautiful setting. "I know." I got the feeling it wasn't the sunset he was talking about. "So you like it?"

"Love it." I then went on and hugged him.

He smirked and put his lips against my ear and whispered. "Love _you_."

I wanted to tell him I loved him too, so much, but I remembered. Time, only time. Instead I pulled back and brought my lips to his, kissing him. He continued to deepen the kiss and I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me. We only stopped for air. It was unlike any of our other kisses, it just was. I couldn't stay away any longer, I had to tell him. I thought back but I couldn't give time tight now. I pulled away for a moment breathing heavily. "I love you Adrian. . . I don't even know how to live without you anymore. I can't hold it in any longer. I need you."

He just stood there speechless; I knew how long he had been waiting for me to say that. After a bit he came to saying what I already knew. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. . ." I pressed me against his chest, and I closed my eyes. "I love you too, more then you can ever imagine. More than anything. But of course, you already knew that." He laughed. His laugh was so pleasant, gorgeous, and sexy. It made me forget about everything else, why we were here, everything.

His lips went back to my ear. "As much as I want to get lost in you right now, I need you to eat dinner. Because you haven't eaten anything."

My arms went around his neck. "I think this is better than eating; I get to eat your lips, which I will never be full of."

He leaned down to kiss me again. He laughed against my lips. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me forward. We both were feeling that hum inside our bodies, that hum that you got when you found your one true love. Our skin burned whenever our bare skin touched. My cheeks were flushed by the intense feeling his kisses had given me.

The beach was empty. That was surprising. Everyone should have been scattered all over. But, not a soul was in sight.

A blanket was set up on a small area near the beach. Food was placed on the side. "Wow, did you do this?"

He smiled. "No, I had people help me."

"Of course." He let go of my hand and sat down on the purple blanket.

He patted his lap. "This is reserved for you, Hathaway." I sat down on his lap.

"So what do we have to eat?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, its just chicken sandwiches since you don't like pancreas and liver." He chuckled at the memory. The food was delicious.

When we were done, I slipped off my shoes. I stood up and pulled him up with me. I went to go stand on the shore of the beach. The warm waves hit my feet softly. His arms went around me, I thought it was for a romantic gesture. But he proved me wrong when he pulled me on the ground. I laid there laughing as the warm water wet my feet and parts of my body.

He laid on top of me. His green eyes met mine and there was a message passing through us, a message of love. We said nothing; words weren't required to express love. His lips mingled with mine. This was the part that I couldn't get enough from him, this loving side.

I wanted more than just this simple kiss. My hands went to his shirt but he stopped me. He flipped over so that I was on top of him. "Do you feel that energy between us?"

Who couldn't? "Yes." I said.

"Well that energy can become a lot more."

"How?" I really hoped it was the way I was intending; making love. . .

He deeply into my eyes. "If you agree to marry me." I laid my head against his chest.

I ignored his question. "You know, this is what I dreamt about the other day. Here, we shared our life and love, with our two kids."

His lips went to my ear again. "I told you tonight would be the beginning of a new life between us." He kissed me. When he was done, my head rested against his chest. The first few buttons were opened so I got a peak of his smooth chest. He was right. This was definitely the beginning of a new life. . .


	4. Followed By Shadows

The relationship that had developed between Adrian and I was of love and friendship. We told each other almost everything. Almost. There was something I had yet to tell Adrian. And that was that someone was spying on me. I had an idea of who it would be. I knew that someone all too well, like the back my hand, so to speak. And that someone needed to stop.

There was another knock on the door. The following and spying by that someone was getting me depressed and so many other dark things that it was hard to explain. I didn't go answer because I only wanted to see Adrian and not Lissa and Christian. Adrian was gone away for the weekend to take care of some Royal business. I wasn't Royal, thank god, so I didn't have a clue of what he was talking about when he mentioned that he had to take care of some Royal profit shit.

"Go away." I said to the door.

It opened by itself and in walked the person I was waiting for. "Is that anyway to treat your boy?" He teased. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. My lips didn't take long to find his. When we were done, he spoke again. "Miss me much?"

I stayed in his arms. "You don't know how much."

He smiled but his scrutinizing eyes remained on me. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I considered telling him about the new depression that formed in my life. He went to go sit on the couch and set me on his lap. "Tell me, Rose. Lissa has been bugging me non stop about how you never used to come out of the room while I was gone. Oh and don't forget to tell me about those notes he sent you."

I stayed quiet. His lips brushed my skin and then went to my lips. "You know, baby, you can tell me anything; I am here for you."

I opened my mouth and told him everything. Everything meaning all the whole recent Dimitri issue. "I just can't take it anymore. I can't fight it anymore."

He pressed his forehead with mine and held me tighter. "Remember, when I'm here nothing will ever happen to you, not even the slightest pain you will feel."

"But when you're gone?"

"I don't think there is anything that will take me away from you, my love." He kissed me again; the world stopped when I was with him. I forgot about the world. The only thing I was aware of was him. His lips went down, down to my neck.

I moaned in pleasure as his hands went underneath my shirt. He stopped himself before anything happened. Why did he always have to stop us? I didn't speak as I untangled myself out of his arms and stood up. "I think I need a shower." Oh, yeah. A shower seemed like the greatest solution to everything.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He set me on his lap again. He did all this without moving an inch from his position. His ears went near my jaw, edging closer to my ear. "It's not that I don't want you; its that I want to wait till me and you are really in relationship."

"What have we been having for the last month?"

"I don't mean like that. I meant when we are married."

Oh, shit. There we go again. I wasn't ready to marry him yet but I wanted to. . .

He kissed me forehead and let me go. "Now you can go take you shower." He let me go but not before slapping my ass.

"Hey! Hey! You can touch anywhere but the ass, Ivashkov!"

He smiled and I could see why I fell in love with him. That smile could brighten up anyone's day. I was falling for him fast and the truth was that I was not scared at all, not in the way I was scared when I was falling for Dimitri. And this was real love ,not instant love.

I went to the shower and got out in like ten minutes. A yawned a big huge yawn and joined Adrian to the movie he was watching. I couldn't take anymore; I was really tired. He turned off the TV and picked me up in his arms.

He kicked the covers off and set me on the bed. He laid on the other side but he pulled me to his so that I was laying on top of him. His hands smoothed down my back until they rested on my awesome butt.

I put both my hands on his cheeks. "What did I say about touching the butt?"

He reached up so that his lips landed on mine. "You said I could touch anything I wanted."

"Yes, I guess I did say that." I said giving up.

His hands went underneath my shirt again. But this time, they just rested on the small of my back. "I thought you were tired."

"I am. But how do you expect me to sleep when your hands are all over me and when your eyes look at me that way?"

"In what way?"

I looked directly into his eyes. "In that loving way. And in the way you look at me with lust and desire."

"Well, that is definitely what I am feeling." I scooted up closer and my hands tangled in his brown hair.

I kissed him again. I buried my face on the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was to his lips. "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed me once more. "You are so beautiful when you sleep and when you are moody. I can't take my eyes off you while you sleep."

"And I love it when you call me pretty."

"It's good that you get used to those words because I won't stop saying them anytime soon."

I kissed him again. "Great, 'cause I don't want to stop hearing them!"

I got out of bed because today was the day that I had my trials. You know the ones you have to take to determine if you are going to become an official guardian. I admit that I was very nervous but I had to take them in order for me to become Lissa's guardian. Adrian would do some manipulating here and there in order for Lissa to be assigned to me. That was one of the many reasons I loved him; he would do anything for me.

I slipped in the shower. I washed every part of my body, every inch, thoroughly. When I got out, I saw that Adrian had already picked my outfit for today.

Thirty minutes, we were on our way to the trial set up area. Hand in hand, was how we left his suite. I wasn't supposed to be in his room anymore since I was a student but I still did it.

Adrian must have noticed my nervous wreck fit because he hugged me tighter, closer to him and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be okay, baby. I have faith in you. You are a badass and you will get what you whished for all your life. The promise mark."

I took a huge breath. "Thank you, Adrian." Alberta was shouting out orders when Adrian and I arrived to where I was supposed to be. The dhampirs were all excited and ready to go. I was the only one who wasn't excited like they were.

One thing to brighten up my day more was my mom and my dad standing together waiting for me. Oh, shit. I wanted to let go of Adrian's hand but he just wouldn't let go.

"Um, mom, dad." I was so caught in my nervousness that I didn't know I had called Abe my dad until he gave me and amused smile.

_**Adrian's POV**_

I was scared. Rose' s bad influence of a father and her badass mother were standing in front of me. If looks could kill, I would have been long dead. Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur did not look happy as they noticed my hand intertwined with Rose's.

Rose wanted to push me away but I wanted the whole world to know that we were in love. I stayed where I was. Who cared if her dad or mom killed me. Me!

Thank god Alberta was there to take Rose away. I wanted to speak with Abe and Janine.

Abe and Janine watch as Rose kissed me goodbye. "Good luck," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me a little longer and gave me one last kiss on the lips and going away. Abe and Janine followed me as I took a seat near the front so that Rose could see me much better and I could get a better view at her.

Janine took a seat one side of me and Abe took a seat on the other side of me. They got straight to the point. Janine spoke first. "How long have you been dating my daughter, Lord Ivashkov?"

I didn't look at them as they asked questions. "About three months, Guardian Hathaway."

Janine wanted to take things calmly but Abe had other plans. "Have you ever been intimate with my daughter, Ivashkov?"

What the hell? "No. I do not see Rose in that way at all." Lies. I wanted Rose and me together right now. But I wanted to wait till she agreed to marry me.

They continued questioning me until I finally said, "Abe, Janine, in my future the only woman I see is Rose. In my future plans I see Rose as my wife and as the mother of my children."

Rose's turn was next. She looked absolutely graceful in her black uniform as she fought with Alberta and Stan. She took them out in seconds. She proceeded with a huge smile to where an elderly guardian was tattooing the promise marks.

The whole thing was over in less then ten minutes. When she got off the stage, she ran to me. I threw my arms around her and hugged very hard. I could feel Janine and Abe behind me. "Adrian! I did it!"

"I knew you would, my love." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She complete ignored her mother and father. She stayed in my arms, the way I wanted her to stay forever. She couldn't care less that her mother and father were watching her make out with me.

Because she was now an official guardian.


	5. Maniac Notes

**_The chapter is short, yes, I know but they will get longer after this one! Thanks_**

**_-Sexybitch007  
_**

_

* * *

I know you. _

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I have to have you._

_I want to love you and kill you._

_You will die. _

_You save me._

_When you save everyone, who will save you? _

_I love you._

_I hate you for doing this to me._

_You tear me apart._

_You lied to me._

_I lied to you._

_I never loved you. _

_Don't you need me?_

_Where is my soul? _

_Where is my heart?_

_Where am I?_

_You are beautiful. _

_I watched you last night. _

_You can do better than him._

_I laugh when I hear him talk. _

_Have some mercy, kill yourself before I kill you. _

_Tell me the truth. _

_I still need you. _

_I still love you. _

I could keep going but there was so many. I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted some out. Adrian seemed to be the only option but he too was getting these maniac letters like I was. His were more direct, though.

_I will kill you if you hurt her. _

_Leave her alone._

_Leave her!_

_I will kill you also!_

_In my future you are dead! _

_Leave HER! _

_LEAVE her!_

_LEAVE HER! _

_She is mine! LEAVE HER!_

_Mine. _

_Your dead. _

_Dead, really dead. _

Adrian's list kept growing bigger and bigger until it was the same amount as mine. He tried not to worry for my sake but I could see the depression his eyes. His smile wasn't the same anymore.

Today, though, everything would change.

I sighed as I opened yet another note. But it was just a re-write from the last ones.

_I know what you are planning. I think I will kill you before it happens, though. On the day we meet. . . That will be your death. _

_Love, _

_You know who! _

He really was going mental! I wondered if there was a mental/rehab thing for them. For Strigoi. He really needed to do something or else he would really go psycho. Adrian walked over to me. His put his arm around me and pulled me tighter against him.

"I just can't take it anymore." I said, stepping out of his arms and going to pace around the room. I looked over at him. "Can you please leave me alone right now?" I sounded rude, yes, but I wanted to be alone. I needed to think things clearly.

He nodded, understanding my urge to be alone. He came to kiss my forehead and my lips. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call me. Love you." I didn't say anything as he made his way out.

I went over to the couch and sat down on the leather couch. I folded my knees under me. And did nothing, absolutely nothing. My mind was shut down. I didn't think anything. I didn't want to think. I wanted to get away. I needed to get away. I was going to go away.

There was a bad storm going on outside. With thunder and hail. It reminded me too much of Dimitri. I didn't know why, but I started crying.

_What's he doing now? _

That answer was easy. Tearing me apart, was what he was doing, was what Dimitri was doing. I curled up into a ball. I let everything out. The door opened ominously by itself. And in walked the most gorgeous ever. He saw me and walked over to me, taking off his coat. He took almost everything off expect his jeans and shirt. He came over and sat next to me.

"Come here, Rose." He took me in his arms and hugged me.

"I needed that, Adrian. I needed you. I don't know why I sent you away earlier."

"Come here, my baby." His words comforted me. I began crying big fat tears as he held me. There was a storm going on outside. That's how I felt right now. Like a thunder storm. Like shit. Dimitri made my life better but then ruined it. I didn't see how I could fix that. Adrian made my life perfect.

Tears slid down my face. The thunder outside roared. My sobs increased. Adrian held me tighter. I buried my head against his shoulder. "I miss him, Adrian."

He smoothed my hair. His lips kissed my cheek softly. "I know, Rose, I know."

I shook my head. "That's the problem. Nobody knows how I feel." I said so low that you had to strain to hear me. He looked at me and I knew he agreed. Nobody knew how I felt. And I hope nobody that I loved experienced this pain I was feeling. This pain, was nothing you wanted to wish upon your worst enemies. It was amazing what a man could make you feel when he was there, alive and well, but it was much more amazing what he could do, dead and soul lacking. "Nobody will ever understand."

He shook his head. "No, you are right. I don't know." He rubbed my back as I cried. Maybe that was all I needed, a good crying to let it all out. I don't know how long I cried, but it was not long before my eyes felt heavy and dry.

He just held me and stroked my hair. He stretched out on the couch, with me on his chest. He grabbed the blanket that was lying on the ground and threw it over us, so that it covered the two of us. I snuggled closer to him, the room had gotten very cold. He pulled the blanket tighter against us.

It was very cold.

I was very tired, all of a sudden. Adrian noticed my exhaustion. He stood up and carried me to the bedroom. This room was different in room temperature. He laid me down on the bed. I was still fully dressed and he was not. I slipped of my jeans and stripped everything off until I was in my black boxer shorts/underwear. I left my cotton tee on. The comforter felt warm against my cold skin; Adrian's warmth helped against the coldness of the room.

Before I knew it, I was asleep. I was dreamless and it was kind of sad. Not even Adrian interrupted my dreams. Nothing.

The next day, I received yet another letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am crazy about you, you know that, right? Ever since I they sent me out to get you I have been over the top crazy about you. I love you so much. I wish I really were dead so that I could finally watch over you peacefully. So that my hands can roam your body with the desire to have you and not with the desire to want to kill you. I hate to think that _he _gets to do all those things to you without the thought of wanting you dead interfering. But I will have my hands on you again very soon. Well, I think I've said enough. See you soon, Roza._

_Love,_

_Dimitri Belikov _

Adrian stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at my expression of disbelief. I still sat on the bed. And with the new note, I didn't want to get out of here. I shook my head. Adrian came to me and sat down on the bed next to me. He struggled with me until I was sitting in his lap. He didn't even pick up the note to read it. He put his head on my head, which was tucked into the crook of his neck. I didn't say anything, nor did he.

And then I remembered the last line. _Soon, Roza, soon. _Was the message he wanted to give me. Oh, it had gotten to me alright. I knew he was coming for me now. And I knew it would be soon, just like that letter had said. I couldn't deal with more stress.

I pulled back to look at Adrian earnestly in the eyes. I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Adrian?"

"Tell me, sweetheart."

"Let's go away. Let's go away, just you and I. Let's leave this hell."

Hr looked really shocked that I would bring up that subject of leaving. "What do you mean?"

"Let's get out of here. Me and you. We could go somewhere else in this world. I could marry and we could start our family. We could be together."

He was now very shocked. "Rose, I understand your need to go away, but where could we go?"

"There are millions of places that we could go to! Adrian please say yes!"

He thought about it for a moment. He nodded. "Yes, Rose, lets go! Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and got off the bed to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. "Yes, almost. I have to go get Christian and Lissa. . ."

* * *

_**Thank you! Don't forget to review!**_


	6. I Told You

**_As promised, here is the next chapter! Thanks for all who read and review! _**

**_-Melissa B.  
_**

* * *

Christian and Lissa had been a little shocked that we had even invited them to tag along with Adrian and I. I still laughed when I remembered Christian's expression as we told them if they wanted to come. Nobody seemed to find humor in it, except me. Lissa had been more exited then Christian. Lissa had been the first to agree to follow us and, of course, Christian had to follow. Those two followed one another every where; it was very cute to watch.

I sighed and sat down on the black stool. Since we wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, we hired no human employees, we hired no one. I wanted to hire at least a lady that would help me clean this whole house, but Adrian had forbade it; he said that humans could be helping Dimitri; he wanted to reduce Dimitri's ability to find us. Lissa sometimes helped me, but, most of the time, her lazy side won her over and she didn't help at all.

Adrian had bought a house in the middle of nowhere. It was a beautiful, fancy house, though. The only life that surrounded the house was the trees and living plants. The house was pretty, as mentioned. It was made out of glass, mostly. It had five rooms, six baths, a big kitchen, a spacious living room, a library, a dining room, and an awesome fire place, that Adrian and I used to cuddle up next to. Lissa and Christian shared one bedroom and Adrian and I shared the master bedroom.

I was sipping a mug of hot chocolate when Adrian walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of brown boxers. His chest was amazing and smooth. He caught me staring at the area where he wore his brown boxers and he grinned. "Don't look at me that way." I blushed and turned away. I looked down to my chocolate and sipped it again. He walked over to me; his arms went around my waist. He bit my ear lobe, playfully, and then, he whispered in my ear. "Come to bed. You need rest."

I sighed again. I hopped of the stool and put the mug in the sink. Adrian linked our hands as we made our way up the stairs, to where our room was located. He opened the double doors and ushered me forward. I took of my sweater, my jeans, my shirt, and some other clothing, until I was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a cotton white tee. The covers were already pulled back, Adrian and I just slipped into them. His hand went around me and his lips went to my neck and up to my lips.

Our kissing increased. Maybe tonight he would be willing to give me the chance to give him what I wanted to give him the most and I wanted for him to give me that in return. He flipped me over so that I was under him. My hands went to his boxers so that I could slip them off. I would have taken them off, but he stopped me before I could do something major. He kissed me again but I was upset. "Believe me, Rose, I really want to do it too but we can't."

"Why not?"

His answer was the same as always. "I want to wait till we are married. And as you refuse to do so, I think it will be a while before we do anything. And, plus, there is something else we want to consider."

I rolled my eyes. "What else is there?"

"Birth control."

Oh, shit. Why was he going there? But it was a good thing that he was going there. He was responsible, I would give that. "Why the interest in that, all of a sudden?"

"Well, I don't have any condoms and I'm sure you don't drink any pills. And we don't want to bring a poor, innocent baby into this hell filled world, do we? I mean, I would love the idea to have a baby with you, but not right now when our life is so hellish."

He had a point there. But still I wanted to push my case. "I have an idea. Christian has some. . .maybe you can ask him."

"So eager for me?" He kissed me softly. "Nope, not until we are married." I never knew that Adrian Ivashkov was one of those guys, one of those guys that wanted to wait till they were officially married until to have sex. I'm sure that back then, he had just slept with the first girl that opened her legs, not caring about anything just that he got some. Why did he change that with me? Wasn't my love enough for him? Or did he actually wanted me around for forever like I wanted him, that he was willing to wait long enough till we were married to finally got at it? Nonetheless, he wouldn't give me what I wanted tonight.

I gave a dark glare and untangled myself out of his arms and went to go lay where I was out of his reach. I realized it was a mistake; it was a cold night tonight. The moonlight flashed down at us; it was so bright that it looked like the sun was about to set and less like it had just settled. "Don't be like that, baby." He said, using his penguin eyes on me. Penguin, that is what Lissa and I had invented when we were younger; it was another version of saying puppy dog eyes. "Come back over here, honey."

I grinned evilly. "No, you come over here."

He chuckled, but came to my side of the bed and hugged me close to him. He laid me on his chest and rested his hands on my lower back, on the small of my back. I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. He opened his mouth and talked about a totally random topic. "You know where I always pictured my dream wedding to be when I was smaller, younger?"

"In Vegas, I'm sure." I said, dryly. "That's where I pictured mine. And then my honeymoon to be at Hooters, the hotel in Las Vegas."

I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. He hugged me even tighter to him. "I am surprised you even considered getting married."

"You are surprised by that?"

He nodded. "Well, anyway, let me tell you about my dream wedding. I want it to be in the beach somewhere, and that our kids surround us, or maybe you pregnant with our baby."

"How the hell am I supposed to be pregnant when you don't even want to have sex with me until we are married? Unless, of course, you expect that I get pregnant with that clock's baby." I said, pointing at black clock.

He laughed again. "I guess I did say that. How to change that, though?"

"There is a little action we can do that is called sex. . ." No such luck. He and I fell asleep after a few arguing between him and I.

When I woke up, the rain was hitting the roof above. I looked over to find the bed empty. It was not surprising since Adrian always woke up before I did. And he was one of the first ones to learn how to cook. Him and Fire-Flame were the awesomest at cooking. Lissa was third and I was last. One time, I had tried to bake a cake, but it came more like a rock then bread. I disposed of the evidence quickly; I didn't want anyone to know of my embarrassing stunt. I laughed so hard that day; everyone thought I was crazy.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed clothes for the day. The gloomy sound the rain was making made my day depressing. Adrian walked in the room when I was putting on my shirt. He blushed, although it was barely visible. "I didn't see anything, I promise."

I giggled. "I don't care if you saw anything." Actually, no I didn't. I wanted him too see me bare and tell me how beautiful I was. My mind pondered on all the ways he could say it to me. That was something I was looking forward, not what was going to happen next. . . .

He smiled. "Of course you would." He looked down at the envelope in his hand. "Here. You received mail from your mom."

"From my mom?! How could she know where I am?" I went to go sit on the bed, and I opened the envelope and couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was the same paper that Dimitri wrote all his letters on. I looked down and read the letter.

_Dear my beautiful Roza,_

_Aw. . .how I miss calling you that, Roza. It fit's you perfectly. I loved how your face shined when I called you that. Well, on to better matters. I remember, one day I told you that, 'don't run away from your problems; face them or else they will get even bigger.' Well, here it is, the problem is getting. The problem, by which I speak about, is me. You see, Roza, there is no place that you can run away to; I guarantee you that I will find you. I have endless time, and during my endless time, my main focus will be hunting you. Talking about hunting, I am in the place that I loved most when I was alive. Not Russia but somewhere I once told you about. I am happy right now, so I will give you a little more time with how you live right now. But don't get too happy because that time will end very soon. . ._

_Happy that you still love me, _

_Dimitri Belikov_

"Aw. . .shit, not him again!" I yelled, crumpling the letter and throwing outside the window. The water melted the letters written in blue pen. "He was right."

Adrian let out his breath sharply when heard the _him _part of my sentence. "What was he right about?"

I spoke without emotion. "He was always right."

"About what, Rose?"

I turned to him and raised both my eyebrows. "That no matter how many times you run from your problems, they will always get you."

Adrian nodded. "As much as I a hate him, I can't deny that he is right."

"Yes, that's ri—" I broke off. "Oh, shit! I think I know where he is!" _Hunting, _the letter had said. Yes, Dimitri once did mention about hunting. In order for him to hunt freely, he had to be at that cabin, where once we had made snow angels. I had to go find him.

Adrian looked at me shocked. "Where?"

"Not so long ago, when Mason died, Dimitri and I made a road trip. We stopped for gas and he mentioned that he wanted to build a cabin on one of the snow filled mountains. And he also mentioned that he wanted that cabin so he could hunting everyday, like he used to back in his hometown." Yes, that's where he was.

"And you think—" He shook his, his face had a look of finality to it. His eyes studied me. "I know that face and that voice. Those only come out when you want to do something." He shook his head again. "Nope, you aren't going to go find him."

I pleaded with him. "But, I have to Adrian. I could kill him once and for all. And then, you and I can be together." He hated the first sentences, but he liked the last one. I liked it too. I wanted this whole Dimitri issue over and done already. Why couldn't Adrian let me go?

He thought about for a while. He then, finally sighed and looked at me. "Okay, then I will let you go—

I leaped off the bed and threw my arms around him. "Thanks, babe, I love you!"

—but I have to go with you." He said. He crossed his arms over he chest as I gaped at him. "It's either I got with you, or you don't go at all. Which do you want?"

I stared at him, giving him my hardest glare. It didn't seem to faze her. I broke the hard glance and looked outside the window. "Fine, have it your way. But if you go, Christian and Lissa are coming with us." I went out of my way to avoid him and slammed the door.

Twelve hours later, we found ourselves climbing a mountain. I could see all Moroi struggling to keep up with me. "Just a little farther, guys; we are almost there." Lissa was half dragging Christian and Adrian was dragging Lissa. I was stressed out, yeah, but that sight in front of me, made me crack up. "When we get back home, I will make you guys work out with me." I laughed again.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the cabin that was just left of us. "What's wrong?" Christian asked, following my gaze to the cabin. He cursed when he saw it. "Damn!"

"Everyone! Be quiet!" I said. Everyone shut up immediately. I walked almost silently to the front door. Christian was at the back now, since he was the only who could do something if a Strigoi appeared.

I entered the room quietly and made Christian stay outside so that he could protect Adrian and Lissa. The room was empty, but I felt a very, very faint nausea. I knew Strigoi weren't nearby; this was just what I felt when Strigoi had been in the area recently. And they sure as hell had been in this area recently. There was a note on the table that was located on the far left of the room. I walked over to it. I picked it up and read it. . .

_Dear Roza, _

_You're a smart girl, did I ever mention that to you while I was alive? Well if I didn't, here it is, you are an amazing smart girl. Someone else would have taken forever to discover this first clue to find me. Wait, a clue? Hmm . . .nope, no clue. I prefer that I find you rather than vice a versa. _

_Soon, my lovely, _

_Dimitri_

I stalked out of the room and outside. "Mother fucking shit!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Adrian asked, sitting on the log bench.

"This was all a damn scam from him!" I sat down next to him.

"Fuck!" Christian exclaimed. "My legs practically got broken with trying to climb this damn mountain, and then you tell me that we came all the way over here for nothing?"

"Exactly, for nothing." I said, letting the disappointment take over my voice.

Another twelve hours later, we were back home and in bed. Everyone was asleep except me. I leaned against the window, watching the rain fall outside in the dark sky. The window fogged up as I breathed in and out. I banged my head against the glass several times.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my stomach. He kissed my cheek. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I let out my breath. "I am so frustrated, but you help with that."

He buried his face in my hair. "I am here for you; I love you and that will be what I will always feel for you."

"I love you too, Adrian." He kissed the back of my neck and my shoulders. "I want this all to be over already. I want to be with you and only you, as I've said before." I really don't know why, but I wanted to start crying. As it was, some tears did fall.

I sniffled. Adrian let go but grabbed my hand. He led me to the bed. "I don't know when this is going to end, but, right now, you just need to sleep."

"I am not tired." But I laid on the bed with him, his arms around, while I laid on his chest. Adrian was my version of an aromatherapy, you know those therapies where there rub natural oils on your body. He began stroking my back and hair. It was very soothing. I fell asleep, with his arms around me. Soon, I began dreaming about him and me on a beach. . .

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	7. The Strange Power

**_To the loyal fans who review, the next chapter in this story! _**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)_**

* * *

The element Spirit can do some pretty wicked things, as you all know.

I tapped the heel of my toe as I waited for Lissa to come out of the dressing room stall. I looked down at my cell phone and checked the time for what seemed the millionth time. I stood up and paced around the brightly lit store. I went over to the rack that held all the sexy looking shirts that I loved the where.

I was looking at shirt by shirt, when I heard Lissa's voice. "Rose? Come here, I need to talk to you." I walked over to her stall, which was now open, and walked in.

"What's wrong, Liss?" I asked, noticing how her eyes were focusing and not focusing. For her to look like that, it had to be something major. I walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down next to her.

She looked up to me with scared eyes. "I don't know what to do, Rose."

"First tell me what's wrong, and then I tell you what to do."

She nodded. "Take me back to home first. But can we make a quick stop?"

"We're home!" I called cheerfully. Adrian and Christian hurried down the stairs.

Adrian threw his arms around me and he kissed my lips. Lissa waited till Adrian and I finished our actions of love before speaking. "Rose, can you come with me?" She started walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Adrian asked, letting go of my hand as I began following her. I shot a glare to Christian. "It's all Christian's fault." I climbed up the stairs fast enough so that they had no time to ask questions.

She and I walked into the bedroom, her bedroom. She locked the door and went to go join me on the bed. She reached into her purse and pulled out the light pink package. She tossed it on the ground, revolted. "It scares me." She said, leaning away from the package.

"Yes, yes. I don't know of a female that isn't scared of a pregnancy test." I looked at her. "But, if you don't take it, you won't be doubt free." I took the package in my hands and opened it. I pulled a test out. I handed it to her.

She took it in her hand. "How am I supposed to know how to use this? Rose, please, tell that you have used one of these?" Her eyes pleaded.

"Lissa, how do you expect me to need one of those, when Adrian and I have never even had sex at least once?"

Lissa at me, shocked. "Wait, what?"

"Exactly how you hear it. Adrian and I have never had sex."

"But, you said—

I shook my head, sadly. "All lies." I was a little embarrassed to admit it. "So, yes, you and Christian remain as the sex hogs in this house." I looked down at the test in her hand. I glanced over at he box. The info pamphlet was laying next to the package. I picked it up and read off it. I began asking Lissa questions as they started appearing on the paper.

"Have you had recent desire to puke at anything you smell?"

"No."

"At moments, do get sudden back aches?"

"No."

"Do you get dizziness and the urge to faint?"

"Um, yeah."

"How long have you been late?"

"Seven days, but, Rose, you know I am never late." She said, looking out the window.

"Ooh, lucky. My period is so irregular, sometimes, I have to wonder if it really exists." The only time my cycle had been regular was those months after Dimitri and I had had sex. I wondered why?

"Okay, so go take the test and then we see if you are." I grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. I handed her the booklet as she walked in, for advice that I couldn't give her. While I waited, I decided to go downstairs to grab something to eat, since I was starving.

When I walked into the room, my heels announcing my arrival, Adrian and Christian were already getting dinner ready. I could see that Fire-Flame, Christian, was taking some steak out of the oven that was located on the far wall. "Fire, you look so hot in that apron." I looked over at Adrian who was doing something with the baked potatoes he had just gotten out of the oven under the stove. "Did the room get hot all of a sudden or is just me, Adrian?"

He put the potatoes aside, since he was finished with them. "I don't know but you, you are defiantly hot." He started kissing me down my neck, and I had to laugh because I was so ticklish in that area. I let go and walked over to the refrigerator. I pulled out a Twinkie and bit into it. After my third Twinkie, I went back upstairs. Adrian followed me, though. He and I had a small conversation outside Lissa's door. "What's wrong with, Lissa?" He asked, concern in his features.

"Um. . ."

"Tell me."

I leaned closer to him. "She thinks she is pregnant." I opened the door and looked back at him when I had a foot half way through the door way. "But don't tell anybody until she knows for sure." I winked at him. "I'll deal with you later, Ivashkov." He slapped my ass as I closed the door.

I was sitting on the bed when Lissa came out of the bathroom. I didn't know what to say. "So, how did it go?" She looked pale, very pale, in fact. She looked about to swoon at any second. I walked over to her; her skin felt clammy. She was very weak. "What's wrong, Liss?" I shook her and her eyelids were drooping. "Talk to me, Lissa."

She put a hand to her forehead. "I am pregnant."

"That's why you are acting this way?" I asked in disbelief. If I would have found out I was pregnant I wouldn't have been acting like this.

Her whole body was weak. Except her eyes, that were brightly energetic. The only thing that looked alive from her. "I have it, Rose."

I raised both my eyebrows. "What do you have?!"

"I have—

She was so weak she could barely speak. Her eyes stared at me intently, though. "I have the _Lost Effect._" I led her over to the green settee near her bed. "I feel them now."

I walked over to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get Adrian." I said, rushing down the stairs. I went down the stairs till I reach the last one from the bottom. "ADRIAN! Get you butt over here!"

Him and Christian hurried to where I was standing. I looked over at Christian. "I said Adrian but I guess you can come too, since it involves the mother of your future kid."

Christian nearly had a heart attack. "That's why all this fuss is about." I opened Lissa's door again.

"No, what she has, is much greater. I've only read about it, so I don't know what it does."

Adrian, the other Spirit user, knew immediately something was wrong with Lissa, with her element. He gripped her hands and focused on her for a bit.

"What is he doing?!" Christian yelled. I silenced him with a look. If anyone knew about Spirit, it would be Adrian.

"Wow, Lissa, I never would have thought you would have been a bearer of that _effect._" Adrian said, leaning back and standing up to hug me.

Christian broke the silence that had started. "Okay, what the hell is happening? What _effect _are you talking about?" He was struggling on not to burst out yelling.

Adrian motioned for Christian to sit down next to Lissa. He sat down on the brown ottoman. He pulled me down, down so I was sitting on his lap. I played with my hands and Adrian's as he told the story of the _Lost Effect._ "This is not something dangerous and this is not something great to bear. This effect only happens to Spirit users that have a bond mate only. Rose is your bond mate. Usually the shadow kissed person, usually, experiences it first, before the Spirit user finally gets it. In your case, I think it was you who had it first. Unless, Rose, did you see anything. Like ghosts."

"What do you mean I get it before Lissa does?" Oh, shit. I had gotten before Lissa had. "Yes, I can see ghosts when I am not surrounded by magic or wards."

"See, that explains a lot." Adrian put on his thoughtful look. "The bond mate, see ghosts, and the Spirit user feels them, feels the Lost Souls. Rose sees ghosts; Lissa will feel Lost Souls."

"What do you mean about _Lost Souls_?" Christian asked, gripping Lissa's hand so hard it's a wonder why Lissa's hand didn't fall off.

Adrian started stroking my hair. "It means that Lissa can now feel the souls that all 'living' Strigoi lost."

I turned around and looked at him. He stiffened; he knew what I was about to ask. "So that means she can feel Dimitri's soul?"

He nodded. "Exactly, but she can't do anything to save him. She will after many, many years of practice. She will be able to do something for him when she is about eighty. I assume, that's how old that Robert Doru is."

"He has that?" I asked.

"Yes. But to find him, you'll have to find every inch of this cursed world." He looked over at Christian and Lissa. He smiled, that relieved some of the tension in the room. "Congratulations, I heard the good news."

I stood up and went to go pat Lissa's stomach. "I can't wait to see my little niece."

"Niece?" Christian asked.

"Yes, its going to be a girl!" I said, cheerfully, walking to the door. Adrian followed me, laughing. We hurried out of the room so that we could leave them alone for a while. Adrian was behind me as I walked down the stairs. I sniffed around. "Food smells and sounds so good right now." Adrian led me to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for me to sit down on.

"I am happy for Lissa but I am worried about you, Rose." He was serious. He only used my real name if he wanted to be serious.

I stood up and hugged him from behind. "Baby, you worry to much for me." He turned around and pulled me even closer. "What is it that is disturbing your mind now?"

"The effects of that "effect" are very hard to deal with, I hear."

I raised my brows at him. "Do you seriously think I am that week? I've handled worse, much more worse than this. I can handle it."

He pressed his nose with mine. "I know you can. But don't forget that I am here for you. If you feel anything that is beyond what you've felt, come to me." He kissed my nose lightly and then kissed my lips, our tongues tangling with each other.

I pulled away when my stomach grumbled. "Okay, now that's over, can you feed me?"

He kissed my lips lightly and I went to walk over to the table. Five minutes later, he came back with two plates filled with potatoes, green salad, and steak. I dug in and ate happily. When I was done, I cleared the table. He was waiting in the private living room when I was finished.

He patted the spot next to him as he watched the movie _Finding Nemo_. I snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around me to pull much closer than I was. I was really tired, it had been a very long day.

_**Sometime later**_

"Rose, you should have a baby too. It so fun being pregnant; the guys will do everything for us." I nearly dropped the plate I was holding. I wanted to wait a couple of years to finally have a child of my own.

"No, Lissa. Not happening." I walked over to the sink and dumped the plates in there.

"Why not, I think you would be well suited at being a mom. I am not ready and still, the baby is coming." She patted her small stomach. Christian was ecstatic that Lissa was going to give him something amazing. Something Adrian didn't let me give him right now.

Lissa and I walked over to the private den, where all movies where watched. We were laughing and chatting and everything was normal. Until, she gasped. "Lissa! What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

She turned to look at me with wonder and something like freight. "Rose, I can feel him!"

"What?!" I didn't have a clue of what she was talking about.

She turned her eyes on me. "Rose, I can feel him. I can feel him!"

"What in the names are you talking about?!"

She sighed, wondering if I was dumb or something. I was a little slow, I had to admit that. "What has gotten in your mind lately? You never used to be this slow. You need to stop spending less time with Adrian." She looked at me, chasting.

"Okay, first tell me what are you talking about. And no, I don't need to spend less time with him. He is the love of my life. Just like you and Christian can't separate Adrian and I can't either."

She laughed. "Your problems are solved! I can feel him!"

"Lissa, I'm about to choke you right now! Tell me, who?"

She was calm now, looking directly into my eyes. "I can finally feel Dimitri. . ."

* * *

**_Thanks! Reviews are appreciated! _**


	8. Keep On Living

**_Well, here is the next chapter that all you wonderful readers and reviewers asked for! Keep the reviews coming, and the chapters will keep coming! _**

**_Thanks a lot!_**

**_-Sexybitch007_**

**_(Melissa B.)  
_**

* * *

I leaned back onto the back of the couch. Was she fucking kidding me? "Your kidding, right?" I stared, barely believing her words.

"No, I feel that essence of him—

The door bell rang. I stood, since Christian didn't like Lissa doing lots of things, no matter what they were. I walked over to the red wood door. A gust of wind and a tornado of leaves greeted me when I opened the door. There was someone standing there but the mini whirlwind made it hard for me to actually see someone. The wind stopped and in place of the wind was a white envelope, sitting on the brown door mat.

I looked to my left and looked to my right as I bent over to pick up the envelope. I closed the door, and it closed with and ominous sound. "Who was that?" Lissa asked, fixing her legs that were probably asleep for sitting on them for so long.

I looked back at the door, as if possibly the figure would somehow reappear again. "I don't know." I stared a little bit longer at the door and went back to the letter that had arrived. I had a feeling of who it was. Lissa proved that she and I both were on the same page when she spoke a second later. "I can feel him again. He is very close."

"We better get Adrian and Christian to come down here. Er, no, we'll go to them." I grabbed Lissa's hand and lifted her off the couch. I didn't let go until we were all inside Christian's room, where Adrian and him liked to play these weird video games. Lissa went to go sit in between Adrian and Christian. No matter the situation, I still got a little upset when females bothered Adrian. He noticed my expression. He came to sit next to me, but he placed me on his lap. I smiled conceitedly.

Christian yawned as he placed his hand on Lissa's stomach. "Why the sudden urge to visit the hot boys?" He asked, rubbing Lissa's small belly.

Adrian looked curiously at the envelope in my hand as Christian waited for an answer to his question. He picked it up from my hands. "What's this?" He asked in my ear.

"I don't know I just received it like right now." I looked over at Lissa. "Can you still feel him?"

"Faintly. Earlier, it was very strong, the feeling of him."

Adrian sighed. "Oh, Dimitri." He simply stated something we knew. "You haven't read it?" He asked in my ear again. I shook my head. "I read it later." I said, low for only him to hear.

Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and I, discussed what to do in case of a emergency. Or when Dimitri wanted to attack us, or when he would come for me. Nonetheless, we discussed about it all night. And I do mean all night. Everyone was so tired after the talk. I was so tired, that I put of to reading the letter until tomorrow, after I had my twelve hours of sleep.

I slipped under the covers, not bothering to change. Once under the blanket, I stripped naked. Well, I stripped to my black boxer/underwear and left my black tee on. Once my head hit the pillow, my eyes started closing as if I were in a lot pleasure. I was so, so close to falling asleep. . .

Adrian's cold hand alerted me awake. It slid down to my leg so that he could put me on his chest, that was the way I slept every night. I wondered why he was so cold tonight. He usually was extremely warm and very comfortable to sleep on. Tonight, he was stiff and a little too cold. Not the best person to sleep next to right now.

He wrapped his arms around me. His lips found mine and he moaned softly as I kissed his lips tenderly. I went wild and out of control as he kissed my lips much harder than he had ever kissed them. He flipped me over and started kissing everywhere, near my chest, near my neck, on my lips. I leaned back against the headboard of the bed as he kissed me so intensely.

_Oh, yay! We are finally going to do the deed! Yay! _My mind whispered all these fantasies to me as I laid there with his lips and hands all over me. He was going all over me so hard that I was slipping, slipping until my body landed on the floor with a thump! I started laughing on the floor as Adrian apologized. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I didn't mean to do that." I laughed even harder.

I was laying on the side of the room that was closet to the big window, or sliding door. The moon and stars shined, making me blind by how bright they were. It was an awesome night, no, a beautiful and I wanted to share it with Adrian. Adrian had stopped talking when he noticed I stopped laughing. "Rose, baby, are you okay?"

I gave an evil laugh. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down so that he was laying next to me. He landed on top of me and for a moment, we just shared the most ardent kiss. I pulled away to look back at the gorgeous eyes. After a moment, I stared at the sky, which was brighter, all of a sudden. "Don't you think that's beautiful?" I asked, pointing and the illuminating stars and moon.

"It is," he agreed. He continued talking after a second. "But I think your eyes shine brighter than those stars will ever shine." He laid on his side and put his head on his hand, propping himself on one elbow. He began stroking my hair. "Your beautiful brown eyes are a thousand times better to look at then at that sky." His thumb traced my nose, my eyes, the outline of my lips, my face features. My eyes closed as the shivers from his touch overtook me. I smiled when I felt the cool touch of his lips on mine. "You are beautiful, my Rose. I still can't believe you're mine. I don't realize how lucky I am to have you."

"Trust me, you aren't the lucky one, I am. I couldn't think of anyone better for me." I yawned. I needed some sleep. Adrian noticed how tired I was because he picked me up and put me back on the bed, him next to me so that his body heat was enough to keep me warm and happy.

I woke up to the wonderful sight of Adrian's eyes. I smiled a huge smile as his lips made contact with my own. I pulled away after a second that I might have bad morning breath. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Is that any way to leave me? Starved for your lips?" He asked, leaning on the door frame, while I brushed my teeth. He was all dressed and fresh, the steam on the glass shower wall proved that. It was me who needed a little freshening. My hair was horrible.

I ignored his attempt to drag me back to the bed. I knew he wanted to continue what I thought would happen last night. This was all shit. When he finally agreed to sleep with me, I couldn't even touch him and do all crazy things with him because of my monthly issue. Jeez, great.

He threw me on the bed. His lips and hands went under my shirt. It was when we were going a little bit too far that I pulled away. "We can't. . ." I let my voice trail off.

His mouth softly on my neck, making me moan slightly. "Why not?"

"Well we can but I can't. . ." Oh great, I was making no sense.

"Why not?" He asked, yet again.

"Um, you know. . ."

"Know what?"

"Well, you see. . ." My cheeks were red. How to explain?

He caught on. Or maybe he was just an expert on woman. He chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed to tell me about those things. I am the youngest of four sisters. Believe me, I know enough about it. More than I ever wanted to know." He laughed again.

I nearly choked. I never imagined Adrian with brothers or sisters, much less with four sisters. "And I didn't know this because?" I asked.

"Know about what?"

"That you had four sisters. Why?" I asked, raising eyebrows at him.

He ran his hand down my chest and down my stomach. "I wanted you to meet them before you said anything on how sisters are only bitches that ruin your lif—

"I wouldn't have said that!" Those words made me suffer a PMS attack. "What made you think that?! Shame on you, Adrian." I went away from his arms and walked over to the huge window. I crossed my arms over my chest and gazed out the window.

He hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you." He kissed me again.

"It's fine. . ." I went out of his arms and went to the desk to open the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Rose, _

_I knew you would never open another letter that said from Dimitri on there. Okay, let me tell you, baby. I loved it when I saw your face, as you opened the door and received this letter. Yesterday, the text on here was different. If you would have just read it, it would have been much lovelier. Anything about you is lovely. Everything about you is lovely. I loved the way your skin felt under my touch. Everything about is smooth. Except, that belly of yours that you gained. Stupid Adrian, he could get you pregnant but I couldn't. Damn him! I will deal with him later. As for now, that little act of you and Adrian, made me want to move the "Murdering Date" just by one day, or maybe less. Have mercy on yourself, kill yourself because the things I have in mind to do to you are not pleasant at all. And I really feel sorry for that little creature you have inside you. _

_Love, _

_Dimitri Belikov_

I stared again. Why couldn't that bastard leave me alone already? Shit, I mean I had tried to fulfill my promise to him. The one we had made in the back of the SUV, that sad day. I mean it wasn't my fault he all of a sudden wanted to kill me. Okay, maybe it was my fault. . .

I ripped the letters in lots of pieces. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to kill myself. And when these letters arrived, that need grew so unbearable until that need was too painful to ignore. Sometimes, I had even considered throwing myself out the window. I just wanted to feel nothing at all. Maybe just love for Adrian but nothing else.

Dimitri's letter had been all wrong. I had never done it with Adrian so why was he saying that I had a belly? That was Lissa. Not me. Holy smakamolis, why couldn't he just leave me alone. Note after note, he was just getting more bipolar than before. Man, make up your mind already! Do you want to kill more or do you want me dead? There was a big difference in that. Did he want to kill me, where my heart stopped or didn't he want me dead, as in Strigoi dead?

I put my head on my hands as I threw the pieces into the trash can. Tears began to fall with no destination. They just slipped out of my eyes and landed on the oak desk. Adrian rubbed my back. "I don't know what could have been written on that letter but I could imagine." He said, lifting me off the chair and laying me on the bed. He put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I buried my head under his neck and cried.

"I think I would be better of as dead. No more problems in your life that way." I said, closing my eyes and wiping some tears.

He pulled back only to look into my eyes. "I didn't care if I have to face a million problems, as long as I am with you, I don't care about anything but you!" He said fiercely. His lips on mine proved how much those words were true. They were very true, judging on how fierce his lips were on mine. I wanted him more than ever, I needed him more than ever. Adrian was a healthy, he didn't have dark thoughts about wanting me dead. I was more than grateful he was here and very supporting. When did my life become even crazier?

We needed to find answers on when Dimitri was planning on getting me. No matter how hard we tried, we only came up with more questions. Questions that had no answer. Well, what could we do? This was a hard life. But my life seemed better as long as Adrian held me, in his safe arms forever.

* * *

_**Review! Review! Review!**_


	9. Don't Go

_**Sorry it took so long to update. . .I was busy all week with finals and all. They were hell! Anyway here is chapter 9! Hope you like it! **_

_**-Melissa B.  
**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

Today was the most hellish day. Everything was awesome when I woke up until I received another note. It all started like this. . . .

I hit Christian yet another time as he made suggestive jokes about Adrian and I. Adrian, Lissa, and him were cracking up. I, however, was blushing. "That is not true at all." I said as he made a rude comment about Adrian and I. . .well, you get the picture.

Christian kept on going. "And then Rose was all like, _Adrian honey the prisoner leapt of jail._" Adrian waggled his eyebrows at me. That made me blush to a darker red. I just wanted to hide or something.

After the twentieth joke about Adrian and I, I stood up and started up the stairs. Lissa started following me. I waited up for her and gave Christian a dark glare. Lissa was laughing as she followed after me.

She and both sat down on the black settee next to the window. I smiled as I patted her belly. "How is the pregnancy going, Lissa?"

She smiled adoringly as she rubbed her belly. "Its going so great. Christian is so happy. And you know the best part about it?"

I grinned. "The part where you boss them around like there was no tomorrow?"

"Exactly. There is not a thing that Christian wouldn't do for me."

We were talking about pregnancies and female stuff when Adrian walked in through the door.

His eyes were only for me. "Hey, baby." He leaned down to kiss my lips quickly. "Christian and I are going to go out for a bit." He said.

I nodded and stood up. I put my arms around him and he pulled me close. "For what?"

He leaned down to kiss my nose lightly. "It's a surprise."

"Another one?"

He winked. "This one is way better. You'll love it." He said, the last surprise he had given me was when he brought his sister Melissa. Melissa was the awesomest sister and I think she was going to be the best sister in law ever, if Adrian and I ever got married. Adrian and her got exceptionally well. Looking at how Melissa and him bantered around, I wished I would've had a nice family like he had. One of the things that made me love him more was that he had the perfect family, like the one I wanted to create with him. The one I was going to create with him.

"I hope it involves meeting people." I said, getting excited over meeting more of Adrian's four sisters. Or maybe not; sisters in law tended to be more of a bitch than brother in laws. All I knew about them was their names. Ciristie Nicole, Karissa Melissa, the sister I had met already, Evangeline Dawn, and Skiana Jerrel.

He smiled. "That's going to be after I give you my surprise!" He kissed me again. "Now, be a good girl and wait till I come back." He said, pushing me back down to sit next to Lissa. He kissed Lissa on the cheek. "Don't worry. I will take care of Christian and I will bring him back." She smiled her _ok._

I stared at Adrian as he departed from the room. He gave me one final wink as he walked out the door. _I love you_, he mouthed. I smiled once more.

Lissa looked over at me curiously. "You love him, don't you." It felt like everyone had asked me that question over a million times in my lifetime.

There was a note taped on the window.

_Rose, _

_You made me loose my temper. I still need you though. I want you to meet me at the Imperia Spa, that alley behind there. If you don't, your lover boy is in trouble. _

_Love,_

_Death_

I punched the glass window. Shit, I had to do something or else Adrian was dead. I picked up my phone off the bed and called him.

"Hello, my sexy woman, what can I do for you?" He said. I could hear Christian talking in the background.

"Adrian, I want you to come home. Now." He started saying some things but I stopped. "Don't ask questions. I'll explain when you come home." I hung up the phone and began to change into more comfortable clothes.

Ten minutes later, Christian arrived home. All serious and depressed, he came up to my room. As he walked in, he looked serious beyond serious. I wanted to hug him to me and never let go. I did hug him.

"Lissa told me everything." He said. "You aren't going to go."

I kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away only to be serious again. "Don't go, Rose."

I wiped a tear that had slipped out of my eyes. "It's going to be ok." I looked at him. "It's not going to happen. I'll come back soon. Take care of Lissa!" I gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. He didn't even come to stop me. I walked to the door fighting tears. I had to be strong. I had to do this.

I walked over to the black car that had been a gift from. The engine of my black Porsche roared as I started it. My stake was securely on the waistband of my pants. I pressed on the gas with my black shoes. I was in a big hurry. I wanted to keep Adrian safe even if it meant me dying.

The wheels screeched as I pulled into the grand hotel. I went all the way to the dark alley. I didn't even park I just left the car in the middle of the street and started running. I felt the nausea and I was weakening me. But I still made it to where a Strigoi that I did not know at all was keeping Adrian hostage.

"I'm here, let him go." I said, throwing my jacket on the ground so that it could cover Adrian who was laying on the ground, blood gushing down his forehead. I wanted to go over and just hug him and never let him go. But I had better matters. Like killing that Strigoi. "The deal said, once I was here he goes free. I don't see that happening." I tapped my heel. "I don't get me mad. You don't want to see the bad side of me."

"Your just like he described you. Hot and hotheaded." The Strigoi said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at me like I was dumb. I hated when guys did that; it pissed me off.

My heels clicked as I made my way, closer to Adrian. My eyes left the Strigoi and then they landed on Adrian. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I wanted to break down and hold him but I couldn't. Poor, poor Strigoi. He was going to get his death wish. I leaned down and took of my black scarf. I put it on Adrian's forehead to stop the bleeding. I kissed him on the lips. "Hey, baby. How are you?" What an awesome question to ask.

He grinned. I was more than happy to see him alive. That was all I asked for. "I am okay."

I patted his chest. I kissed him one more time. "Alright, let me just take care of this dead guy and I will take you to the hospital." I stood up and walked over to the Strigoi. Slowly, slowly, step by step, I came face to face with him. "Why did they send you?"

"I follow orders for my master." He said, a hint of respect in his voice. I couldn't imagine anyone not listening to Dimitri. He was a badass. Damn these Russians. . .

"Tell your master to fuck himself. If you get the chance to get away." I said, looking at his hair which was all over the place. Damn he really needed some hygiene lessons. Or a long hot shower, like the ones Adrian and I liked to take in separate showers. "If. . ."

"If?" He laughed that maniacal laugh of his. "Do you really think you can take me?"

I shook my head. "No. . ." I said, stepping closer. "I know I can take you." I kicked him in the face.

I avoided a punch he threw at my face. For a Strigoi, he sucked at fighting. He probably was one of those guardians that sucked ass alive. He still did suck ass. I threw a punch at his face. His face crunched up in pain so it must have hurt. "Son of a bitch!" I said, as he landed a blow to my left shoulder. "Oh, motherfucker! Nobody touches me like that!" I kicked him so hard that his teeth rattled.

"Little girl, you don't know me."

"No, and you don't know me either!" I said, throwing him on the ground. I reached out for my stake. "Now, before I kill you, tell me what your damn master said."

"I won't tell you shit!"

"I am not asking you, I am fucking telling you!" I said, digging the stake nearer to his heart.

He gasped out in pain. "He said. . ." he kept on screaming in agony as my stake went deeper. "He said. . .that he is going to get you. Soon."

I was very disappointed. "All this shit for nothing? Damn, you're dead." He made one last attempt to get me off. That was a mistake; it caused me to stake him faster than intended. He screamed, agonizingly loud. It made my ears hurt. I pulled it out of his chest and cleaned my stake on his blue shirt. "And that's what you get for messing with Rosie Hathaway." I chuckled at my own joke and turned back to Adrian.

Adrian was panting and gasping as he struggled to get up. A lot of blood was flowing down his chest and forehead. I ran to him and hugged him before pulling back to check his wounds. I almost starting bawling my eyes when I saw the wound he had on his chest. He was weak. He needed blood. I was the only resource in that area right now. I didn't care if I busted a vein for him. I wanted him well.

He had enough strength to smile up at me. "You were amazing, Rose. So, so amazing. I can see why I feel in love with you." He leaned over to me and kissed my lips softly. "Everything about you is beautiful."

"Your loosing a lot of blood. . .you aren't coherent. . .drink from me." I said, leaning closer and exposing my throat.

Like the stubborn hottie he was, he objected. "I can suck anything you want. . ." he grinned mischievously, and, for a second, I did too, "But not that precious neck of yours."

"Don't be ridiculous." I said, leaning even closer to his mouth.

"Rose, don't—

The only thing sharp enough to pierce skin was his fangs or. . .the stake. I decided to make a scratch with my stake. Blood started flowing down my neck. For a moment, his eyes just focused, focused on the blood flowing out of me, the beautiful, tasteful blood that flooded out. His mouth was on the cut on my neck before I knew it.

The bite of a vampire was just so awesome and intense and just amazing. You never wanted it to end, but it had to end. The feeling of the vampire taking your blood, especially when that vampire was the love of your life, was just so awesome and wonderful. Another second longer, and he was done. Now, I was the weak one. "We better get out of here, before Strigoi get here."

He held on to me as I started sliding out of his lap. "You were so strong when you were facing the dead, but when you are facing me, your weak. . ." He shook his head.

I looked at him, his beautiful eyes burning with love. "You make me weak. . ." I said, taking in his beautiful face and lips, "Our love makes each other weak." He just stared at me for a second before attacking my lips with his. I moaned as he bit and sucked on my bottom lip. He laid on top of me, making my body instantly warm.

"No other woman has ever made me feel this. . ." he said kissing me even harder. "This feeling of love. You make me feel that, Rose. I don't know how to repay you. . ."

I pulled away. "No need to repay me. . ." I crushed myself to him so hard that he gasped. I remembered his wounds. I stood up and held out a hand so that I could help him stand up. "Come on, we need to take you to the hospital." Shit, we were both weak; we weren't going to make it that far. I knew it hurt him to start walking and his weight and mine was making me even more tired. I decided to just sit down again.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Lissa. Christian answered. "Hello?"

"Yo, Fire-Flame, I need help from your awesome services."

"Huh?"

"Come get Adrian and I from that alley behind that Imperia Spa. Hurry. I think I am dying." I heard him chuckle and then I passed out.

* * *

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**AND I PROMISE THAT THE CHAPTERS WILL KEEP COMING!  
**_


	10. I'm Fine Now That You Are Here

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

I flinched as I felt someone's cold fingers touch my skin.

I wanted to wake up but something wasn't letting me open my eyes. Something soft was stroking my skin, tenderly, up and down the sensitive skin of my face. The touch of cold fingers was what I felt on my hand. The felt the skin of my hand and then he laced his fingers with mine.

His cool lips traveled to my ears. "Little dhampir, its time for you to wake up." He said, kissing my nose. His lips traveled an inch lower and then he kissed my lips. His soft lips entangled with mine. My tongue opened his mouth; our tongues tangled and then we kissed harder than ever.

I finally was able to open my eyes. I met his green eyes that reminded me of that jade ring he had given me last week. I noticed that I had not woken up in the hospital but in the room Adrian and I shared at our house. What the hell? What had happened? "What. . .the. . .hell?" I asked, wondering why I was feeling like a had hangover. A bad hangover.

Adrian smiled. "That's an awesome medicine. . ." He muttered and I raised both eyebrows at him. "Little dhampir, have you ever tried Russian Vodka?" He grinned smoothly, tracing my lips.

"Medicine? Russian Vodka? Why the hell am I feeling like I just drunk a whole bottle of liquor?" I struggled to sit up but the world was spinning. "What the hell? Am I drunk?"

He grinned again. "Something like that. Doctor's orders."

"Huh?" I asked, even more confused. Oh, shit. I felt that nausea, that one that said, _honey, you ain't fine you are drunk_. I leapt out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom with a hand to my mouth. Holy freaking shit! I puked out my guts inside the bathroom. There went Adrian's happy mood. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping me back out to the master bedroom.

"No. Why the hell did you guys give me Vodka?"

Adrian looked ashamed as he told me why. "When dhampirs loose a lot of blood the best medication is liquor."

"But you didn't take a lot of blood." I said, binging back his face so that he faced me.

"Without realizing it, I took a lot more than you were capable of giving me." He turned to look at me. "But that's your fault."

"Why is that my fault?"

He turned towards me and laid on top of me. "Its your fault because you are so damn desirable." He started kissing me on the neck and lips and everywhere. It made me giggle. It was just an impulse that developed from the core of me, the child part of me, that playful childish part of me that I had denied over many years. He had stopped kissing me and just stared at me, stared with passion and love.

And I just stared back, looking at him the way he was looking at me. He kissed me once more and put his ears back to my lips. "I love you, Rose, I love you so much. I can't imagine life without you. You've become this anchor in my life that just keeps it in place." He seemed at loss for words. "I just can't find the right words to express all I feel."

I looked away, shy because this was the first time we had ever gone to this subject. "I feel the same exact way." I closed my eyes and I rested my head underneath his chest. "And, like you said, I can't live without you, either."

He kissed me again but stopped. "Rosie, I love you." He said yet again. I smiled again and my stomach growled. "Ooh, Rosie is hungry better feed her before she kicks our butt." He said using his teasing smile, the one he used all the time with me.

"Rosie? Please, call me anything but that." I said, scrunching up my nose at the nickname. "And you know, you sound more like you are talking to a baby not as if you were talking to me, Rose."

"It does not matter if you don't look like a baby. You're my baby, my sexy baby." He slapped my ass as I slipped off the bed. "Ivashkov! What the hell did I tell you?!" I said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Rosie, it is a total turn on when you get mad at me." I opened the door and walked out to find Lissa. It had a couple of hours since I had last seen her. Adrian grabbed my hand and led me down the wooden staircase. "She's down here." Adrian had to help me gain my balance now and then as I made my way down the staircase.

"Oh, my god! Rose! Jeez, you had me scared!" Lissa said, throwing her arms around my neck. I could see Christian behind her. I could tell he had been worried sick like Lissa had been for me.

I grinned. "Well, I'm okay now." I said, hugging her once more. I sniffed the air and I smelt the good smell of baked lemon chicken. I walked over to the counter where a plate of chicken and pasta waited. I was so close to the plate but I turned back. I went over to Christian. "Thank Fire-Flame, thanks for saving our asses." I hugged him and after a second he hugged back.

"Glad to see you safe," I said, noticing how Adrian looked at Christian and I curiously. I said some more words and then I grabbed the plate of the counter. I sat on one of the stools and dug in. Christian and Lissa had to leave the room because they had an appointment with the doctor that checked Lissa every month.

Adrian watched as Christian and Lissa left, with Christian's hand on Lissa's stomach. "I can't wait till you have that same baby bump as Lissa."

I didn't say anything just focused on eating the small potatoes. Adrian looked at me, his face clearly showing amusement. He walked over to me and ate one of my potatoes. "Everything ok, little dhampir? You got quiet all of a sudden. That is so unlike you." He said, smirking, stroking my cheeks that were red. "But of course, we won't have kids until you say so."

I took a huge breath. I put my food aside. "Do you really want children?"

He leaned down and kissed me so hard that when he pulled away my lips were sore. "I would want anything that comes from that sexy body of yours."

I raised and eyebrow at him. "And what would you say if I told you that we can start now?" I looked him dead in the face. I didn't even breathe as I waited for his answer. He was so freaking shocked at me saying those words. He had to blink several times. "Everything ok, wonder bread? You got quiet all of a sudden. That is so unlike you." I said, smirking, repeating what he had said to me. I wanted to laugh at his expression. I bit my lip, stifling a laugh.

He caught my expression. And then gave me a dark glare. "Little dhampir, don't mess with me like that." He let his breath. "I almost had a heart attack."

I started cracking up. "Damn, I wish you could have seen your face!" I didn't know what was happening when he tackled me to the ground. His face was dead serious, but I could see the teasing in the back of his eyes. "Don't ever do that again." He started kissing me again.

_**Some time later **_

Lissa gave birth to a beautiful boy that she named Andy. Andy Ozera was the cutest thing alive, currently, because I was sure the kids Adrian and I would have would be much cuter. He had blue eyes, Lissa's blonde hair, and Christian's gorgeous lips. He lit up the whole house with joy. Just like Adrian filled up my world with joy. Since the whole Dimitri issue was still going on, Lissa and Christian and Adrian had had the queen assign the baby some guardians. When the queen had asked why, Adrian had said, "Its due to the fact that he is a Royal." So therefore, he had two guardians with him all the time, which served good for us, since we weren't always that alert.

I let go of Adrian and stood up. And then I remembered, we had the house all to ourselves; Lissa, Christian, and Andy were probably going to take some time to back home. We could do some pretty decent things in here in the meantime. I looked over at Adrian and I knew we were thinking the same things. He came to me, walking slowly. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"It depends on what you are thinking." I said, winking over at him.

He grinned evilly. "Alright, come with me. . ." He grabbed my hand and led me to our bedroom. I was a little nervous because this was going to be our first time but I knew it was going to be wonderful. I hope I didn't disappoint.

Once in the bedroom, he passed the bed, passed the awesome couch, until he was face to face with the slide glass doors. He grinned mischievously. He climbed up some stairs and stood with me on the balcony. The cool wind hit us in the face. He looked at me adoringly as he took my hair out of my face with his fingers. The balcony view didn't really showing anything but a bunch of green. But being with him, was just perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Together we were much better than perfect.

I smiled over at him. "You want a real challenge?" He asked, staring at something. I tried to find what he was looking at but I couldn't. I looked over at him. And then decided to answer him. "I would love a challenge from you. . ."

"Alright, hold my hand. . ." I gripped his hand. I started to freak out when he started to climb over the railing. "Holy fucking shit! What the hell are you doing?" He wasn't listening to me; he just kept grinning and pulling me over to where he stood, on the other side of the balcony. He then, jumped off, with me in his towing. I closed my eyes expecting to hit concrete.

But, no, we didn't hit that.

Instead, we landed in the pool.

The cool water of the pool splashed everywhere as Adrian and I landed in it. I laughed joyously, glad that Adrian was with me to feel this experience. My heavy clothes made it hard to swim freely like I wanted to. I took of my sweater and threw it out the pool. My shirt, he helped with that. My pants I took them off. I took off everything expect my underwear and bra. He looked away, not wanting to look at me. His cheeks were kind of red.

"Ivashkov, never figured you as one to blush." I said, throwing my wet shirt at his face. "I thought you would do dirtier things with other woman."

He blushed even darker. "Well all those were made up." He looked away and back at me. "I have only done it five times."

I was so damn shocked. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I just wanted to let you know, my beautiful Rosie."

"Ha-ha! So funny." I said, sarcastically. I swam over to where he sat on the stair. "I gripped his chin towards me. "Don't call me Rosie again."

He leaned so close that it was hard not to focus on anything but his eyes. He kissed me very lovingly. His hands pushed me against he wall of the pool. One hand went on either side of me. He was breathless when he pulled away. He pressed his forehead with mine. "I think we should head back inside; its getting cold." He sucked on my bottom lip. He leaned down again for one more kiss. He let go and went out of the pool. He reached down a hand and pulled me to the surface.

I shivered as the cold wind hit me. Adrian reached down for me and lifted me over his shoulder. "ADRIAN IVASHKOV PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not a chance Rosie!" He said, climbing up the stairs, and laughing while doing it. We arrived to the master bedroom in seconds. He put me down on the spot next to the door. He looked at me expectantly. And there I was, once again nervous. He shook his head. "I don't expect you to give my anything yet, little dhampir. Its whenever you are ready."

I nodded. "I like the part where you say yet."

He smiled. "Now go take a shower before you catch a cold." As I walked away, he spanked my ass.

"Ivashkov! For the millionth time! Touch anywhere but there!" I said, as I walked to the shower. All I heard was his laugh trailing behind me.

Twenty minutes later, I came out of the bathroom dressed in a black silk gown. He turned off the TV when he saw me come out of the bathroom. His eyes were on my legs, my arms, my whole body. "Wow, little dhampir, you are so freaking hot."

He pulled the covers back so that I could join him. I slipped in next to him and sighed as he wrapped both arms around me, pulling me so close that I had to struggle to breathe. I loved when he did that. It made me feel loved. "I love you, little dhampir."

"Adrian, I love you more."

He smiled and then changed the subject completely. "After you kill him, its going to be me and you, and who ever comes along, forever."

_Whoever comes along, _meaning any kids that we had. "Yeah, that's how I want it to be, Adrian." I pulled myself closer to him and his hands went underneath my gown as his lips overtook mine. "Don't deny me any longer, Adrian Ivashkov. Make love to me." He seemed clearly shocked at what I was suggesting. But he didn't stop me as I took of his cotton pajama bottoms, leaving him with block boxers only. "Will you make love with me?" Was the last thing I was allowed to say, before his lips attacked mine.

"I want you so bad, Rose." He muttered on my lips. Things were getting too far and too hot.

I wanted him so bad. This need was too impossible to tolerate. I wanted him closer, needed him closer. I was going to have him closer. . .

Like always, she had to ruin everything. . .

Lissa burst in through the door with Christian behind her. Tears were streaming down her face. "Rose! He took him!"

Adrian and I burst apart. "What the hell, Lissa? Can't you see we are busy?"

"Rose! Dimitri took my baby!" Lissa said, throwing her arms around me.

Holy shit, what was I going to do now?

* * *

_**I'm going to be evil this time. . .at least five reviews for the next chapter. . .! Thanks! Remember. . .to. . .review!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**-Melissa B.**_

_**Sexybitch007  
**_


	11. Malevolent Disaster

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

My mind didn't seem to register Lissa's word. I just looked over at her and stared, just staring, my mind trying to register her words. I shook my head a couple of times, trying to clear my head. I blinked more than several times. "I'm sorry, Lissa, can you please repeat what you just said?" I looked over at Adrian and he had the same expression as I did.

By now, Lissa was pouring tears and so was Christian. "Rose, Dimitri, the guy that has been wanting to kill you for over a year, took my baby, Andy, you know the one I just gave birth to?"

That sank in. I leapt out of bed. Adrian was now hugging Lissa. "Holy shit, what are we going to do?" I said, pacing back and forth. Where could have Dimitri taken baby Andy? I turned back to Lissa. "Did he leave a note or something?"

Lissa nodded and held out a wrinkled note. I read it and gasped out in shock.

The letter was in Russian so I knew that Christian and Lissa didn't know a word of it. I was glad I had gone to Russia for a couple months; I learned something from that experience. But the note did not make on bit of sense, the language did, bit the writing, the words written on the cursed piece of paper, didn't make sense.

_Dear Roza, _

_Fate has finally come out to you. This world is small you know. Thank god that Lissa had a baby or his plan would have never worked. Oh, and by the way, If you ever want to see this precious child ever again, you must come to me. I told you I would get you soon. I can't wait till you and I have our kids. And Lissa's baby is fine, for the moment, but his life depends on you attitude. So be a good girl, Roza. Alright I'm going to be nice this time. I'll tell you where he is at. Remember that good day in Russia one time, when I told you that I wanted to spend my adulthood ransacking the streets of that where that forest I loved so much was located? Well, there I'll be waiting for you, with Lissa's mistake. _

_Love, _

_Your Death_

I was repulsed when I put the note down. I wanted to hurl myself out the window, screaming like a maniac. But no, I had to be strong, for Lissa and for everyone else who was relying on me to save the day, again, like so many other times.

Adrian looked at me and with his eyes asked _how bad is it?_ I raised an eyebrow at him and he understood. _We can be doing better_. Damn, why did this have to come up? Why? Why now? Couldn't it have been later? Why couldn't it be later? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did it have to be Lissa's baby? Why couldn't it have been me?

Too many _Whys _and so little answers.

Lissa was breaking down in Christian's arms. I was not a mother but I could practically feel what pain Lissa was feeling at loosing her child, her one and only precious child. There was nothing to do but console Lissa and Christian who looked they wanted to die instead of facing this, this disaster. Adrian and I didn't couldn't really understand why they were like this, but we suffered alongside them as they suffered.

I hugged Lissa close to me and told her lies. "We are going to find him, Lissa. We will. He is safe."

She shook her head. "I don't know—I wouldn't—I can't—How can you believe someone is safe in the hands of death?"

Good point. No, scary point. I hadn't really thought about that. I really wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. But I knew something for sure. Yeah he might be dead and all but he still had that old soul that we loved. "Dimitri, he wouldn't hurt an innocent child. . .it's me he's after, not the baby. Once I turn myself in to him, he is going to give the baby back."

Lissa stopped crying and thought about my words, thought long and hard. She looked up to me, wonder in her eyes. "You really would do anything for me. You have done so much for me over these years. And I have not once have I done anything for you." She started crying again and ran over to Christian's arms.

I shook everything off. Every bad feeling, every bad thought. I had to be calm for what was going to happen next. I went over to Adrian's arms and let him hold me for a second before speaking. "Alright, here is what we are going to do. It's going to be our 'Master Plan.'" I let go of Adrian and started pacing around the room again.

I stood up straight and tall as I spoke to all of them. "The note said, Dimitri wrote, that he was keeping the baby where he once wished to live, which some weird forest." I stopped talking and resumed pacing. I had to think this clearly. "Christian and I will go try and find Andy. Adrian you stay here with Lissa." I looked over at Adrian. "Babe, get as many guardians as you can to come over here. We need them to protect you." I then started speaking to the whole room. "Everyone okay with this plan?"

Lissa was nodded. "I would cheer on anything that would help me get my son back."

Christian agreed as well. "Yes, you and I are the only ones who would be able to do anything to help against Strigoi." He nodded again and looked over at Adrian who had just finished talking on the phone. "You stay here and protect Lissa."

Adrian's face was hard. "I think I got that covered. . ." He turned over to me. "Rose, come talk to me in private." He said. It was an order so I was expected to follow. Adrian and I slipped quietly to the other room.

He looked at me and seemed to be so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't seem to know what to say.

I sighed. "I know you just brought me here to tell me not to go—

He smiled. "No, so wrong, Rosie."

I was very shocked. Usually when I went on these mission he would go psycho. But what was happening now? "Huh?"

With a finger, he motioned for me to go over to him. I did. He wrapped me up to him with his arms. He rested his head on my head, while my head rested under his chin. "I know you will bring him back safe. And I want you to keep yourself safe. So that when you come back, we could finish what we were about to start."

I smiled evilly, though he didn't see it. I bit his chin, his neck, softly. I think that sort of turned him on. He sort of jumped in excitement. Such indecent things to think about at such gloomy time. I pulled back slightly to look into his green eyes. It was a couple before his lips were on mine. Hard and demanding, he kissed my lips. I hugged him too. This mission was a dangerous one. I wouldn't know the outcome of it until it actually happened to me. I had to be careful. And I was going to be careful so that I could come back to Adrian.

I felt very upset when he pulled away. "I think Christian is getting impatient. . .you guys should get going." There was nothing to do but to follow him to the other room. Christian was all set to go, and Lissa had done my bag to. The last thing she handed me was silver stake. I could see her wipe tears frequently. We started climbing down the stairs.

Lissa said goodbye to Christian while Adrian pulled my aside to tell me something.

Adrian smiled but I could see it was forced. Anyone could see the pain and worry in his eyes. A tear dripped my from eye and he wiped it off with the tip of his thumb. I hated seeing him like this. But I had to be strong; I had a mission ahead of me. "You are a badass, I know you can take anyone." He said, taking my hand and slipping something on it.

I looked down confused. On my wrist, there was a beautiful bracelet. A diamond bracelet that is. It had multi rows of small diamonds. It was absolutely gorgeous. I looked up to him and he understood my expression—_why would you give it to me now?_, my expression portrayed. "It was my mother's guardian's bracelet. My grandmother said it was used for protection and something else, but I will explain later." I hugged him and kissed him.

Lissa looked like hell as she watched Christian leave. "Good luck. . ." Adrian and Lissa said.

"Well, I guess its up to you and me to save the day, Fire-Flame." I said, admiring how the diamond bracelet glittered in the setting sun. I turned back to Christian. "We better get going." We started leaving but then the door burst open.

"Wait!" Lissa called out. Adrian was breathless as he tried to catch up to us. "We are going to come with you!" They were determined. Christian and I didn't want out loves to risk themselves. But in the end, our loves won.

The place where Dimitri sent us reeked of the dead, which was not surprising since the dead were running this place. Christian and Lissa gasped at every human body part as we passed by, as we walked the whole beaten up house. Christian held Lissa close but I still gripped hers and Adrian's hand. Oh, God. . .this was horrible. So, so horrible.

I was so caught up in my horrific mind when I heard the cries of a baby. "Holy shit!" I said, pulling Lissa, Christian, and Adrian as I ran towards the place where I heard the noise coming from. Two guardians flanked me and six other guardians flanked all the Moroi, since they were the reason they were here in the first place, to protect.

I burst down the door.

I walked in. A baby boy with blonde hair waited cried on the dusty old cot, sitting behind the door. I was too happy. We had found Lissa's baby! We had done it! I grabbed the baby and cradled it in my arms. "Hey, little baby." I so, so happy, so freaking happy. I looked over at Lissa and wondered why she wasn't coming towards me and taking her baby out of my arms.

It was then, that I noticed.

The baby in my hands was not Lissa's baby. This baby had brown eyes instead of blue. Lissa's baby had had fangs. This one was clearly human or. . .dhampir.

Then, Lissa screamed so loud that the scream rang in my ears after she had finished screaming. "God, have some mercy on me, please let him live!" Lissa cradled a bloody baby in her hands. Her baby was torn up, and I mean that literally. Yeah, he was still breathing, but you could see the effort it was costing him to take a breath.

Lissa sank to her knees. So many tears were flowing down her eyes that it was hard not to start crying with her. I could feel her pain. I handed the baby I had in my hands to Adrian and went over to Lissa. She looked at me with eyes that seemed too faraway. "At least he's in a better place, right?" She stoked Andy's hair.

I cried along with her. I noticed there was a white piece of paper tucked under Andy's chin. I opened it up. It just said to words: _Too late._ Like we didn't know that already.

"We were too late," Lissa repeated.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Anyway, going to be much eviler this time. . .ten reviews for the next chapter! I would review if I were you. . .the next chapter are all action-y! **_

_**Thanks a whole lot! **_

_**-Melissa B.**_

_**sexybitch007  
**_


	12. One Last Request

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

"Hand me the baby, Lissa." I told her.

She did everything all robotically. "Yes, take him. He needs to be in the arms of a better mother. And that would be you."

I took the poor, innocent baby out of her hands. I looked over at the guardians. "Secure the area; make sure no one is here." They nodded. Christian took hold of Lissa and carried her in his arms because she had fainted. Poor thing. We were still young to be facing these things.

Adrian still held the baby I had given him in his hands. We were a depressed group to the world right now; a passed out Lissa, a weak Christian, a crying me, and a. . .well, Adrian was the best-looking out of us.

Ten hours later, we were sitting in our house. Lissa asleep on Christian's lap. Me cradling the baby I had found and Adrian hugging me. Lissa's baby's funeral was going to be in two days at the Royal Court, where all Royal deaths were taken care of.

_**The next day**_

"Are you okay, Lissa?" I asked. We were at the Royal Court and we were about to separate ways so that we could go to our rooms.

She nodded. "I will never feel okay but as for now, I'm fine. I don't about tomorrow, though."

I hugged her one last time and followed Adrian to our room, the room we were supposed to be sharing.

"Poor, Lissa." Adrian said, as he took off his coat and throwing it on the ground. The baby in the car seat started crying. "I feel like a dad now."

I laughed. "Yeah, well you are one." The baby I had found, his name was Angelo Damon, now Ivashkov. Adrian had done his investigating. He had found out that the baby was a child that both parents had died of drug overdose. Adrian was more than happy to adopt Angelo into the Ivashkov/Hathaway family. The poor little baby was about three months. Well, at least he had two lovable parents.

"Which makes _you_, a mom, Rosie." Adrian had been a perfect father for the baby the few days the baby had been with us. Two days with us, and Adrian already spoiled him to no end.

I did a fake grimace as he said that word: Mom. Didn't I still need a few years for that? Adrian handed me the baby as he stood up to get his bottle. I really did not know how the hell you took care of a baby. But, Adrian did, and he was here to help. I looked down into his brown eyes. He really was adorable. Pink, chubby cheeked babies were the cutest for me. I pinched both of his cheeks. "You are so damn cute!" Adrian walked in through the hallway, shaking the blue baby bottle. He handed me the bottle. "What's this for?"

"To feed him." He said, sitting down next to me and taking me in his lap.

"How?! I don't know how to—

I was in hysterics. I did not know how to do this. "You have to learn, little dhampir. Are you going to be this way when we have our kids?"

"We are going to have kids?" I asked. The baby was drinking on his bottle peacefully. It was a very peaceful moment. It was not long before he fell asleep.

"Of course we are." He said simply, stroking the sleeping child's soft, blonde hair, his filling up with admire as he looked at the baby. He took his eyes off the baby and looked at me and this time his eyes were filled with love. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss on my lips. "When ever you say we need them is when we are going got have them."

"What if, lets say, that we do it unprotected. . .what would you do if I got pregnant?" I asked, wiping extra milk off the baby's lips.

"Well I would be happy of course, and then I would support you. And I would love you." He kissed me softly again.

I stood up, taking the baby over to the bassinet the cleaning crew had set up in here. Everyone who saw us, thought this was our baby, Adrian's and mine. Adrian sometimes said he was our child but I denied it. I admired him for one second. "This baby is just so cute." I looked over at Adrian. "He reminds me of you. You both are sexy, you both want to eat all the time, and you both have chubby cheeks."

He stood up and hugged me from behind. "I am all those except chubby cheeks."

I turned around and he started kissing me. I think he wanted to finish what he started the other day. He threw me on the couch; he laid on top of me. He kissed me in every spot. He bit my neck softly, as if he were scared his fangs would pierce my skin accidentally. My hands went underneath the black shirt he was wearing. I took it off in seconds. His hands roamed my legs, which were exposed because of the jean skirt I was wearing.

"Rose," he sighed into the skin of my neck.

I wrapped both legs around him, pulling him closer, his shape snuggling closer to me. My hands gripped his hair, pushing his face more into mine. I was surprised by the intensity of our kisses. It was long before we were both gasping for air.

We were so into each other when the baby started crying again. I grinned, wickedly. "That would be your baby." I said, straightening up my clothes and hair. He gave me one last, groping kiss before going over to the bassinet.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Lissa's baby's memorial was going to be in about an hour. I opened the fridge and pulled out a strawberry yogurt. I went back to the living room to join Adrian again. I sat down next to him again.

All the baby needed was a good, strong pair of hands because he fell asleep right away. This time, Adrian just held Angelo; Adrian even more gorgeous holding a baby. I knew he would be that good father that baby lacked.

There was little time to get ready for the memorial. Adrian put on his black suit. I slipped in a black dress, a black mini dress. And Adrian dressed his son in a jeans and some dark blue polo. He looked too cute.

Lissa was a total mess at the memorial. Only a few people were there. Among them were Eddie, Mia, a few friends from the academy, my mother, and. . .the queen. She kept her steady eyes on her nephew, Adrian, and I. The baby in my hands had a share of her stares, too. She probably thought that this baby was Adrian's and mine. In truth, there was something about him that just looked like me. Maybe it was the brown eyes. Or, maybe it was the baby was the right age to be ours.

"An innocent soul taken from this world at such a young age. . ." The priest said, sprinkling some holy water of the small casket. Seeing her like that was heart breaking. She looked pale, much paler than any Moroi should be. Her eyes were red and swollen and tear streaked.

The priest said more words and then it was time to bury the casket officially. Andy's coffin was going to be in the area where they buried Lissa's parents and brother; that was where Christian and Lissa had chosen to get buried at.

Lissa was crying so much that she had to wipe tears so frequently so that she could see clearly. Her last words, before the closed the door completely, were: "I am so sorry baby. . ." After she said those words, she completely broke down. Tears were coming like no tomorrow. She sobbed, sobbed, and sobbed. I really hoped she was okay.

The queen was looking at Adrian and I expectantly but not in the antagonizing way she used to look at me. She whispered something to her guardian, all the while still looking at us. Adrian just smiled at her but I looked away and then back at her. Her guardian nodded and then started walking towards us.

He smiled, smiling a nice smile at Adrian and I. "Adrian, Rose." He said as greeting. I was surprised that he even addressed me at all. How the hell did he even know my name? "The queen, your aunt, wants to have a word with you. She said to meet her for dinner at her penthouse in two hours."

Adrian smiled. "Tell her we'll be there."

"_We_ are not going anywhere!" I said once we were surrounded by the safe walls of Adrian's suit. It was the first time any of us had said anything after the queen's request.

Adrian merely smiled from the couch where he sat lazily with Angelo in his arms. "Relax, I know my aunt. She only invites to dinner if you she needs something really, really important. And she doesn't want to do anything bad."

I sat down next to him, my anger dimming a little as I saw Angelo sleeping like an angel. I ran my hand over his blonde mane of hair was. But the sight of the baby didn't relieve the stress. Adrian leaned over and kissed me quickly. "It's going to be okay. . ." he muttered in my ear.

I nodded. "I trust you." was all my mind could come up with.

"It's going to be okay," he repeated this time talking to the baby but still addressing me.

Randomly, I stood up. "Well I better get ready. And a shower is what I need."

Adrian grinned mischievously. "Need help with that?"

I winked, looking down at the baby. "No, you have a baby to take care of."

The warm water, running down my skin didn't help with the nerves I was feeling. What did this damn queen want to talk to Adrian and me about? Well, whatever. I grabbed the red shampoo bottle and squeezed some into my hand. I lathered it into my hair. Next, I got my humongous pouf and squeezed body wash into that and washed my awesome body. I shaved my legs with a new razor and that was hell. I washed my body one more time and slipped out of the shower and wrapped myself around a towel.

With a towel still around my body, I walked out to the room Adrian and I were supposed to share. My suitcase was no where to be found and I needed some underwear. Oh, shit. It was still in the living room. Damn, I should have let Adrian bring it into the room when he'd offered. Well, I needed underwear and I needed clothes which meant I had to go.

"Damn, little dhampir, are you giving me a sexy striptease show or are you trying to get me horny so that you could take advantage of my youth?"

I laughed and threw one of Angelo's toys at him. "I am trying to disturb your virgin eyes." I said, getting some clothes quickly, just wanting to get out of this awkward situation that I had put myself into. Adrian practically slobbered as he took in my wet, sexy body. I was about to head back to the room when I turned back to him. I looked at what he was wearing. I raised a brow at him. "You wearing that?"

He shook his head. "No, I am just waiting for you to take a shower so that I could take one."

"Well, I am done." I said, walking back to the room.

Lissa and I had gone shopping a long time ago. I had bought a turquoise dress that I had had no use of before but now I was more than grateful I had bought it. The dress was fancy but it was simple too. Nothing to show that I was trying to show off or anything like that. It was a short, turquoise dress that went about above the knees. It had little beads under the cleavage area and so did the neckline.

I put on turquoise rock earrings as well as a matching ring. I took out the diamond bracelet Adrian had given me and put it on my wrist. For make up, I used a small amount of eye shadow. I glossed my lips with my favorite type of lip gloss, light, pink lip gloss. I left my hair down, so that it hung around my shoulders in a wavy style. I added mascara on my lashes for final touch.

When Adrian and I were done getting ready, it was time to get baby Angelo ready. Adrian picked out a cute baby blue bodysuit for him. He really looked adorable. That was not the most adorable thing that night. When Adrian lifted Angelo up in his arms, Angelo produced a small, baby smile. It just filled up our hearts, Adrian's and mine.

After that, we headed to the queen's penthouse, which turned out to be like next door.

One of the guardian's let us in right away. Such luck, it was the same guardian who had invited us. "Looking good, Rose."

I winked at him. "I know."

Adrian laughed and we got ushered inside. The queen was already seated when we arrived. Adrian and I were still in a happy mood over that stunt that baby had pulled earlier.

Tatiana shocked me shitless when the words out of her mouth came out not hateful. "You look nice, Rose."

I was shocked but I kept my expression in check. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

She gave me a small, tight lipped smile. "Call me Tatiana, Rose." I smiled. She motioned for us to sit down. "Sit down."

Adrian pulled out a chair for me, like a total gentlemen. He set Angelo on my lap, who was sleeping once again. His life revolved around eating, sleeping, and bathing. Lucky; I whish my life would revolve around that but no it had to be about, killing, love, and hate.

In the real world, the queen was speaking. "I hope you like seafood, Rose, because that's what we are having."

Seafood. . .I hoped they had shrimp, a lot of it. "It's okay."

I a matter of minutes, our food was in front of us and were finished eating that food.

"Okay," Tatiana said, once we were done eating, "the reason I called out for was that I wanted you to let you on something."

"And what is that, Aunt?" Adrian asked, playing with Angelo who had just woken up, probably for his bottle, which I had made already.

She seemed to think about something for a very long time. Finally, she turned back to Adrian, who was looking evenly at her, and to me, feeding the baby. "My days are counted. . ." she said, her face twisting into a grimace of pain, "My days are counted as queen and here in this world."

I almost dropped the baby in my hands. Adrian had a coughing fit. "What are you talking about, Aunt?"

Tatiana was taken over by a million coughs. "What you are hearing—my days are counted here on this world."

Adrian looked at her with pleading eyes. "How is that possible?"

"I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer not long ago. This disease is unstable. I could be living right now and a second later I could be dead. I could be living for three months or I could be living three days or I could be living three seconds."

Adrian was going crazy. "What the hell?! We are fucking Ivashkovs; this can't be happening to you!"

"Son, unfortunately, this disease gets you no matter what. Ugly, pretty, rich, poor; this disease gets evenly; it doesn't discriminate."

"I don't fucking get it! Why you of all people?!" Adrian said, trashing the whole freaking place.

There I had had enough. I stood up, baby in hands, and went over to calm him down. I put a hand on his cheek because my other hand was holding the baby. "Calm down, Adrian. It's going to be alright, baby." I kissed his forehead. It was kind of hard since he was so tall. "Calm down, go sit down. Let's deal with this like adults." I handed him Angelo. "Here, this always seems to calm you down."

He took the baby, gladly.

We sat down again. Tatiana this time looked at me. "Rose, you never got assigned." She seemed to think about something clearly. She nodded, standing up. "My last request is on you, Rose."

I wanted to be nice this time. "And what is that, Tatiana."

"Go to the academy, and you will see." She said, turning and her and departing because I could tell she was in pain.

What could her last request be? And why on me?

* * *

**_Okay, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys all like it! Thanks for those wonder reviews; you readers are the best!_**

**_Anyway, I was reading a good Adrian/Rose fanfic. . .I thought it was awesome. . .you guys should read it. . .it's called Second Chance At Finding True Love. . .so freaking awesome! _**

**_Thanks so much,_**

**_Melissa B._**

**_sexybitch007_**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
_**


	13. We're Back

"You have everything, Adrian?" I asked, throwing some more of Angelo's clothes in his diaper bags. Several of his toys went in there too. A couple more things and we were all set to go.

"Yes, little dhampir. We just need you and we are ready to go." Adrian said, smiling, holding Angelo in his hands.

"Alright, I am ready."

We started walking to the black Tahoe, where Lissa and Christian already waited.

Adrian buckled Angelo in his _Eddie Bauer _car seat. I opened the car door and sat on one of the seats in the back, since Christian and Adrian had taken over the front seats. Adrian and Christian were going to switch of driving. We couldn't fly on plane because Adrian didn't want anything happening to Angelo. So he was being precautious and we had to drive all the way to the academy. It was going to be a long drive. . .

Angelo was all pumped up and excited when I he noticed it was me that was going to take care of him. It's a good thing that babies can't talk because if this baby did, he would have ratted me out for treating him in an inexperienced fashion. I really didn't have a clue of how to take care of a baby right, but I was learning, and Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were here to help.

"You're excited, aren't you, baby?" I said, baby talking him. This made a small giggle escape his lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. It was just too cute to ignore. Even Lissa laughed along with us, Lissa who was still to hurt over the fact that she had lost her baby. I tapped his nose and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Of course, you are."

Adrian leaned all the way from where he sat to give Angelo a huge kiss on the forehead. Adrian started the car and looked back at us. "Everyone ready to go?" He asked to everyone.

"Yes," Lissa and Christian said.

"Rosie, are you ready to go?" Adrian asked, not because he wanted to know if I was, but to make me a little pissed off at the name he had just called me.

"Yes, sweetie." My voice was sickeningly sweet, but my eyes were showing pure evil.

He laughed, starting the car and beginning to drive. Like always, every time I went on a road trip, I always liked to sleep. I grabbed one of Angelo's blankets and made a pillow out of it. I steadied it against the window and leaned into it. I lowered the volume on my _iPod _and began to drift asleep.

Adrian must have discovered a way to intrude my dreams while awake because he was there as soon as I started dreaming.

This was the first dream walk in like forever, it seemed.

He smirked, a big, huge smile when he saw me. "Aren't you supposed to be focusing on the road and not me?"

He leaned against an oak tree that was nearby. "Naw, relax, Christian is driving now. Me, I am taking a little nap."

"How the hell did Christian get behind the wheel so fast? We just barely got out of the house."

He laughed, pulling a white tulip of the ground and began playing with it. "Little dhampir, you have been out for ten hours."

"What?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you looked beautiful asleep. You need it; nobody wanted to wake you up. So I decided to join you." He fooled around with a strand of my hair and placed a stem lacking red tulip in my ear. "Did you know red tulips mean infinite love and passion?" That was interesting. I should be giving him a field full of red tulips right now. Seemingly, out of nowhere, a white tulip formed in his hands. "And that white tulips are to be given to those who have been to scarred, people who have deeply scarred souls?"

I shook my head. "I think I deserve a bunch of white tulips, then."

He shook his head. "No, wrong answer. You deserve a million red tulips."

"No, I don't. I deserve a million white

He looked into my eyes, his eyes way too serious. "No, as long as you have me, you will never own a white tulip." He came closer and pulled him down to kiss him. He grinned wickedly. "A little eager, huh?" He laughed, pulling away. "Sorry, but I have to do this"

I woke up to hear Angelo crying. I rubbed my eyes for a second before I pulled him out of the car seat. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Oh, Rose. Thank god you woke up in time." Lissa spoke, from the left side of the car.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, readying myself for bad news.

"Nothings wrong. Just the baby."

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked, scanning the baby for anything.

Lissa smiled and the eased my stress. "Nothing now." She leaned over and kissed him in the forehead. "He just needed a good pair of hands."

I looked down the where she was looking. Angelo just needed me to sleep him, like I day every night since Adrian and I had adopted him. I started stroking his cheeks, his lips, his hair. I looked over at the front seat and noticed that Adrian was still asleep. Lissa was half asleep. Christian looked like he wanted to sleep. I was the only alert one.

I decided to be helpful. "Yo, Fire-Flame, want me to drive?"

I was not the best driver in the whole world but I would keep everyone safe. That is why I found myself driving an SUV.

About two hours after I started driving, Adrian woke up. He smiled when he noticed it was me behind the wheel. "Jeez, slow down a little. We are in no hurry to get there."

I slowed down to like ten miles from the speed I was going. "Happy?"

He yawned again and fell right asleep.

The next day, we arrived at the academy.

A guardian I knew was at the gate. I pushed the window button so that it could go down. I took of my glasses. "Rose?"

"Guardian Alto, are you going to open the gate or leave us out here?" I asked.

Stan grinned but pressed the button for the gate. I waved at him and drove to the academy parking, the one that was next to the guest housing. Angelo's crying woke everyone up. "Good job, baby." I said, reaching for him.

"How did we get here so fast?" Christian asked.

I smiled at him while I got out of the car. "It was my maniac driving." I even gave a manic laugh.

I opened Lissa's door to see why she wasn't getting off. She was still asleep. I pointed over at Christian. "Take car of your woman, I think she is not feeling well."

Guest housing cleaning crew came over to us. They wanted to speak with Adrian, though. "Lord Ivashkov, the rooms are ready and you are all set to go. Do you need help carrying luggage into the rooms?" It felt more like a hotel than an academy.

"Your help would be appreciated." Adrian said, handing each of the people present a money bill. I grabbed my purse out of the car and started walking behind the six guys that had all of our belongings. Adrian threw a hand around me and Angelo as we made our way to the rooms. "Are you excited to be here?" He asked.

I really hadn't thought about that. Was I excited? "Not really; it just brings back bad memories."

Adrian nodded but he didn't ask anymore questions.

The room that Adrian and I and Angelo were assigned to was big and nice. It was completely different from the one Adrian had had when he was here. In fact, it looked more like a house than a simple room.

It had two rooms. One for Adrian and I and one for Angelo but everyone knew that Angelo was going to be sleeping with Adrian and I. There was a huge kitchen with hardwood floors and a row of lightly lit lamps, hanging from the ceiling. The living room was spacious and had a nice flat screen TV set up on the far side of it. At times like these, it was a good thing an Ivashkov and I were on good terms.

I stretched once more and went to go sit on the comfortable looking black sofa. Adrian flopped down next to me. He stretched himself all the way so that his head rested on my lap. He took Angelo out of my hands and put him on his chest. "You look so good holding a baby. And you look so experienced at it."

I felt him chuckle under me. "Since my sisters are all way older than I am, I've had my share of taking care of kids." He seemed to think about something. "But, I don't look as good as you holding a baby. Maybe its time for us to have our own." He leaned his head back so that he was looking at me. "What do you think? Is time or is it still too early?"

"I think none of those." I said, looking away from his intensive stare.

"Well it is up to you"

"Hmm" I looked down at Angelo where he slept on Adrian's chest. "I think this"I stroked the baby's hair "is enough for now."

Adrian looked down at the baby as well. "I don't think so."

"Well, like you said, its up to me." And that was final.

The next day, I woke with a head ache.

"Ow" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked, playing with Angelo who was wide away.

I put a hand on my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "My head hurts." I caught my hair in the reflection. "And my hair is a mess." I turned back to Adrian. "Did you do something to me last night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He leaned over to kiss me. "If I wanted to do something to you. . .I would wait till you were awake so that we could both enjoy it."

I stretched and slipped out of bed. "Yeah, so would I." I said, grinning evilly.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail. My head throbbed so freaking badly that I had to go lay back down. I couldn't stay all day in bed, even though I wanted to. I had to go to the queen's gathering ,where some guardian's and whoever I invited, would be present to see me get assigned to a Moroi and become an Official Guardian.

I was a little nervous as to who I was going to get.

After like another hour in bed, I finally got out of it. Adrian made me eat like a million pancakes. They were so freaking good. I chugged them all down with orange juice. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, noticing that Adrian just ate a piece of fruit.

"I went to the feeders earlier." That explained why he was all dressed.

"Cool" was all I said.

"So are you nervous for later on?"

Angelo, in his bassinet, started crying. I stood up and grabbed him. He kept on crying which meant he was either hungry or he had a dirty diaper. I checked and it was the former that won. He was hungry. I walked over to Adrian and answered him. "Not really. Well sort of."

"Don't be." Adrian asked, standing up and taking Angelo because he would not stop crying. "I know my Aunt wouldn't be that evil to now one."

"I don't know. . ." I made a bottle for Angelo and handed it to Adrian. I leaned down and kissed Angelo's cheeks and then I kissed Adrian's lips.

"Little dhampir, don't temp me right now. There is a baby in my hands." Adrian said, sucking on my bottom lip.

I laughed. "Well then, I will save it for later." I kissed him once more. "Well, for now, I need a long, hot shower."

"Alright," he said, while I walked to the shower. But before I could go, there was a knock on the door. Since Adrian was busy, I had to go answer it.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked, throwing the door open. A good looking Moroi was standing there.

He looked down at the paper he was holding. "I have a special delivery for Rose Ivashkov." I got a thrill at the name _Rose Ivashkov. _But I was not going to admit that.

I raised an eyebrow. "I know of a Rose Hathaway."

"Rose Ivashkov? She is right here." Adrian said, from behind me.

"Oh, well, then this is yours." He handed me a garment bag. From the looks of the bag, the material inside must have been luxurious.

"Thank you," Adrian reached into his pocked and tipped the guy all he had in his pockets, which turned out to be a couple of hundreds.

Once the guy was gone, I turned to Adrian. "What the hell is this?" I pointed to the black bag.

"A little something I got for you so that you can where later on." Adrian said like buying me presents was the most normal thing ever. Well, it was not.

"Excuse me, but who gave you permission to buy me something?"

"Relax, little dhampir, you needed something to wear tonight."

"No, I didn't." But I did.

He could see it my eyes that he had won. No more shit for him from me. "Well, you will look extremely sexy in it. It's just how you like your dresses to be. It shows nothing trust me." He winked.

I went to go sit on his lap. I still had a lot of time to shower and get ready. He put his hands on my inner thighs. My hands went over his, intertwining them with mine, because I didn't want his hands roaming somewhere where I hadn't allowed them too.

He bit my ear lobe. "Don't worry, little dhampir, I won't touch where I am not allowed to" He said, letting his lips going to my neck. "Well, unless you want me to."

I laughed. "Sometimes, it feels as if you were reading my mind." I said, leaning back against him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, its just. . .I've never really felt this way about anyone. . .I mean, I have, but this is different. This is likelike, we are falling in love from the first base."

I thought he would laugh, but, to my surprise, he nodded. "I understand. I've never been in love before. You are my first love."

"And I hope I am your only one." I said.

He bit the back of my neck. "You are."

"Good," I said getting out of his arms, "Now, I need to shower."

He started smelling the air around me. "Yes, you do." I playfully smacked him and left for the shower. I turned back when I realized something. "I need that dress."

He stopped me from getting it. "If you want to put on the dress, you have to put it on in front of me."

I searched his face to see if he as kidding around, but, no, he was a hundred percent serious. He wanted to challenge me, he had a challenge. "Fine." I stalked off to the bathroom, winking at him before I went completely away.

I shot into the already running shower, the shower head throwing warm water all over my skin. I ran a razor over my legs, the shaving cream making my legs smooth instantly. I gave a good conditioning to my hair with the new conditioner at had bought yesterday. I gave one last wash and climbed out of the shower. I dried myself evenly and put on my matching pair of underwear and bra. I tangled my hair inside the towel. And walked out to where Adrian waited.

"Alright, Adrian, I am here. Let me see that dress."

Adrian's mouth nearly dropped open when he saw me half naked in front of him. I nearly got the same expression with him. He was dressed in black slacks and a red silk shirt. He looked over-the-top sexy. It made me want him so bad.

"Rose, you are so freaking fine."

I sure was, dressed in black, lacy lingerie, that fitted my tan skinned perfectly. "I know. Now, can I see the dress?"

He stood up and unzipped the garment bag. "Maybe you should do your hair first." He suggested.

"Good idea, why didn't I think of that?"

Twenty minutes later, my hair was done in curls. My hair was parted to the side and the rest was all curls. My make up was a small amount of dark eye shadow. And my lips were glossed with a light, skin color lip gloss.

"There, now I am really done."

Adrian let out a whistle through his lips. "Sexy—"

I smiled. "I know."

Adrian made me turn around. I covered my chest. "I promise, I am not looking."

"Jeez, it's okay if you do." But I still covered my boobs anyway.

He made me slip into the red dress that was absolutely gorgeous. He zipped me up from behind. I walked over to the wall length mirror. I looked damn find. It was a dress that tied at the neck. The body was tight all the way from the chest area to the thigh area. Little by little, it started getting a little less tighter. Adrian made me slip into some crystal like high heels.

"Well, my little dhampir, it time to go." He grabbed my hand, grabbed Angelo, and walked us out to the Guardian meeting room where the ceremony/gathering was taking place.

The queen was already waiting for us as we arrived. My mother and father were there. And so was Lissa, Christian, and Eddie, Lissa's official guardian. My mother and father literally killed Adrian with looks. The occasionally kept looking at the baby in Adrian's hands; they probably thought it was ours.

The queen made some weird as speech and then got straight to the point. She turned to me and I felt nervous under that steady gaze. The queen looked bad, though. Not bad as in evil, but as in weak. Her face was pale, her hair was much grayer than normal, and her voice shook; she looked about to break at any second. "The time has come to know who the council voted for Rose to guard." She slipped out a paper and looked down. Her eyes popped out when she saw who. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you are assigned to. . ."


	14. Dark Unusual Vision

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

Tatiana looked at me once more. Then she looked at something on the left side of me. I was too busy staring at her to look at where she was looking. "Rose, the council has voted that you will have to guard Lord Ozera until further notice."

Christian and I nearly choked to death. But, I took what I received. "Thanks your, majesty."

The whole room cleared out except Adrian and Tatiana. Adrian kept on laughing and laughing. I shot him a dark glare. The whole room cleared out except Adrian and Tatiana. Adrian kept on laughing and laughing. I shot him a dark glare. "Adrian shut it!" The queen yelled at him.

Which made Adrian laugh harder. "Adrian, she said shut it!" I said, throwing him a dark glare.

He shut up immediately. It was funny enough that I started laughing. "Not intimidated of me but intimated by her. Quiet funny." Tatiana said, chuckling softly. Then she went on to the business. "Rose, are you content with your Moroi?"

I thought about it. "I am fine…for now."

Tatiana pondered my words. "In my will, my last request is that you become the faithful guardian of my nephew." She started smiling but I didn't have a clue as to why. "But I can see you are becoming his faithful wife and not his guardian."

Adrian came to stand next to me and hugged me from the waist, from behind, but it was kind of hard since he still held Angelo. "Yes, Aunt. Rose and I love each other. I plan on marrying her someday."

Tatiana just smiled and her eyes went down to Angelo, who was sleeping now. I wondered why he hadn't woken up with Adrian's laughs. "I can see you two already have a precious child."

Adrian laughed. "I wish he really was our biological son. But, no, he is adopted."

Tatiana looked at Adrian, shocked. "I would have never thought you would be that kind Adrian." She looked at us wonderingly. "You've changed."

He looked at me wonderingly. "It was all Rose's fault; she changed me."

"Love does change people." With that, she left.

Adrian started laughing again. "Christian? Your favorite person in this whole world."

"Hey! He is not that bad. I mean, yes, he can be annoying at times, but actually he is kind of cool."

That shut Adrian up. He grabbed my hand and led me outside to meet up with Christian and Lissa.

Christian and Lissa were talking close together, hands and fingers tangled together, their eyes meeting one another's. It was very sweet to watch.

A horrible cough took Angelo over. That was like cue for Adrian to take him inside and leave me alone with Christian. I hope Lissa tagged along with him. Adrian waved good bye and leaned down to kiss me. "Well, see you later. This baby needs some sleep." As planned, Lissa asked if she could go with him.

Christian spoke up randomly as they left. "So I guess you are stuck with me?" He was unsure. A lot could have happened while Adrian and I were alone with the queen. Maybe he thought I had chosen someone else to guard.

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier to guard any one else."

His expression was…priceless. "Why?"

I walked over to him and put a hand over his shoulder. "Christian, over the months, I realized that you are more like my brother than a friend."

"Rose—" He stopped. "Thank you, Rose. For accepting being my guardian." Out of nowhere, he hugged me. Such different behaviors for both of us. Before, we would have been spitting out jokes like no tomorrow. But not now.

"Rose!" Some called out. I turned around to see Alberta walking towards me. "Well, I better go find Lissa." Christian said and walked away.

"Yes, Alberta?"

"I have something for you." She handed me a letter.

"What's this for?" I asked, flipping the envelope over.

"Every mentor is asked to write a letter for their dhampir." That was all she said before leaving.

I opened the envelope and read the letter. I feared it was going to be another scam, like the ones Dimitri had been sending me. But, no; it wasn't.

_Dear Rose,_

From the very moment I was assigned to be your mentor and trainer, I always wanted to live to see this moment, the day when you would get assigned to a Moroi. Everyone doubted you, but I always believed and will always believe in you. You are a fast learner, you aren't afraid at trying different things, you grew up good, you grew up strong, you are free as the wind, you are pure and sweet, although, you let nobody see that side of you, and you are someone that anyone can just fall in love with, not because of your outer beauty but of your inner beauty, a beauty that makes pure beauty look ugly. Beauty might fade, but I know your beauty will never fade. You have this way of loving, this way that no thousand, no million words can describe. You just love, and people love right back. Sometimes I felt as if I would die if I didn't have your love. Day by day, I admired everything you did. Although I pretended like I hated it, I used to get a thrill when you called me "comrade." Weather I lived to see this moment or not, I wanted to wish you good luck in the years ahead being a guardian. They are hard, and you just need all the luck you can get. But, I know you can handle them. I always knew you had the potential to be the best and I knew you grew up to be the best. And I know, I just know, that you got assigned to someone you wanted to guard. Its been a pleasure having you as my student and as a friend I could rely on. I wish I could go back to the day when I first met you. And, don't forget, you are never alone. I could be alive or dead, but you will always have your faithful Russian to watch over you. I hope that when you grow old and watch your kids grow up, I hope that you still remember me. Half of life's luck isn't luck, its just believing in yourself and jumping in there and doing it! Something else about life, you feel ready to go, but you are never really quite ready to go. You go, my Rose!

Sincerely,

Guardian Dimitri Belikov

P.S. It feels good when your Moroi calls you guardian, doesn't it? 

As I read the last part, I was in tears. What perfect timing this letter had. The words written in this letter made me remember the good times Dimitri and I used to have. It used to be about him and me. I wished for my life to be like it had been. . .

I wiped the tears and walked back to the room.

A week later

The queen wanted Adrian and I to be present to her funeral so were going to be present. And since I was assigned to Christian, he had to tag along. Lissa came along, but she didn't attend the funeral ceremony, and Christian didn't want her to go her because of the depressing mood the funeral was going to have. Lissa and Christian were still celebrating over the fact that Lissa and him were going to be parents again. Adrian and I were really happy for them.

Adrian was devastated when he heard that the queen had died. I mean I would have been too, if I had liked her. Her last days she had been good to me, but that wouldn't make up the bad times she had given me.

"Adrian, are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked, helping him into his black shirt.

He nodded and started buttoning up his shirt. He had bag under his eyes; that explained why he had tossed and turned last night. I could understand how he felt; loosing someone close to you was hard. I had lost Dimitri.

I nodded back at him, letting him have his space. I hated when people bothered me when I was upset, so I knew he felt the same way. Before I could take on step out the door, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He hugged me so close, it was a huge effort even to breath. But, it felt good being held by him. His head rested on my chest. "Are you sure you are well?"

He nodded once again. "I feel much better when you are in my arms." As if to prove himself, he crushed me harder against him. This time it felt as if I was going to have a stroke from lack of air. He leaned in so that his lips were directly at my ear lobe. "Thanks so much for being here for me, Rose."

"No problem, babe. You know I will always be here for you." That statement was so true that it became a fact for me. Adrian and I fit perfectly together and there was no reason why we shouldn't be together. Well, unless the world didn't want us to be together, we wouldn't be together.

He pulled away. I let a huge breath and my head started pounded because I didn't have oxygen for a while. He wrapped his arms around me waist, letting them rest on the small of my back. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, but the evil me, made it much longer than intended. When I pulled away, we were both breathing with difficulty, inhaling as much oxygen as we could. "Thanks, my beauty."

I smiled. "I am really not that pretty." I said, sitting my ass down on the bed watching as he finished dressing. It was a sexy scene. As he dressed, I checked myself out. I was wearing a backless dress, with a halter like top front. It was black and came above the knees. The dress was made out of black silk, but over it, it had a black veil like material. Over the collar, it had small stones. It had a little slit between my boobs. The dress made me look hotter than I was.

He looked at me, but his eyes were on the mirror, staring into mine. "No, you aren't pretty." He turned back around, fixing his tie, his eyes fixated on mine, his legs moving towards me. He started coming closer; I had to open my legs, my knees parting so that he could come much closer. Just inches from my lips, he whispered, "No, you aren't pretty, you are beautiful." And then, he kissed me again.

I smiled against his lips. He really did know me so well. He knew how to make me speechless and he knew when I wanted him more. And, he knew that I wanted more than just a kiss right now. He pushed me down on the bad, my legs still entangled around his waist. My lip gloss was staining his lips, but he couldn't care less at that moment. His hands went to my exposed back.

Like always, everyone had to stop us before we did anything.

The knock on the door made Adrian's intense kisses loose intensity. But, he still kissed me. It was me who pulled away but it seemed that he didn't want me away; he wanted me close. "I think we should stop." I said, not because I wanted to, but because I felt weird having sex after Adrian had lost someone too meaningful to him. I wanted to keep going, but it just felt too weird.

He was up and was walking to the door. I, on the other hand, was fixing my dress and hair and breath, which was halted a little. I looked in the mirror, tying the dress Adrian and untied. "Okay, we'll be there." He said to someone. He closed the door and came back to me to tie the dress I was struggling with.

"Thanks," I said, when he was done. I looked back to him, his sad frown back on his face. I tried to summon some words to explain why I had stopped. "I'm sorry—I wanted to…I mean—

He stopped my babble with one finger to my lips. "It's ok. If you aren't ready…I will never pressure you into something you don't want to or aren't ready for."

"It's not because I am not ready. Your Aunt recently died and I thought it would be disrespectful for us to, you know. . .?"

He nodded, slipping his arms around me again. His lips claimed mine. "I know what you mean."

"Yeah," I said, pulling away, and going over to the nightstand to get some more lips gloss.

There it was again, Adrian's sad face. He didn't say anything as we made our way through Royal Court. I snaked a hand around his waist. "You have me," I reminded him. He gave me a painful smile, I could see it teetering, trying to turn into a frown. Seeing him all said and upset made me want to cry.

"Tatiana Ivashkov, you will always be in our hearts." The priest said throwing more holy water into the top of the coffin. Adrian put a hand over the smooth surface, as they started lowering it into the ground. His tears started flowing down and so were mine. Everyone was crying. Everywhere you looked, you saw tears. A huge lump in my throat made me cry even harder. Even Fire-Flame was crying.

After the funeral was over, I led Adrian back to the room, since he looked to weak. Christian went to his room to see Lissa. Adrian unfastened his tie, threw his shirt on the ground, slipped out of his black slack, and went to go lay down on the bed. He hadn't said a word; he just kept on tearing apart with tears. I went over to the closet and slipped into my white sleeping gown. He needed me, I felt it in the air, so I was going to be there for him.

I slipped into bed with and hugged him. It must have taken him a great effort to stop crying. He just clung to him and I clung back. A while must have passed because the next thing I knew, I was dreaming. I must have slept with death on my mind because I dreamt a horrible dream….

_The dark, moonless night matched my mood perfectly well. They were both glum. I heard a laugh from beyond the forest. I turned around and saw nothing but trees and darkness. My eyes couldn't get adjusted to too much black. But, I knew where I was. This was the exact same tree where Dimitri and I had shared our last kiss. I remembered because he had marked it with his initials and mine on the bark of the tree._

I looked over to my left and there he was. Adrian.

I leaned myself against where the tree held the initials were because I didn't want Adrian to see them. "Hello, my love." He said, stepping closer to me and grabbing my hand to kiss it. He looked into my eyes and devoted every ounce of love he had for me.

I smiled but I couldn't speak. At all. I couldn't even open my mouth. I could only make gestures. I raised my hand to my lips. He understood what I was trying to say. He smiled, adoringly. His lips were on mine briefly before he spoke again. "Did you miss me, love?"

I nodded. I waved a hand into the air. I knew it meant "too much" in my sign language.

There was movement behind Adrian. Red eyes, pale face was what all I saw. He edged closer to me and his dark, red gaze hypnotized me. It was then that I regained my voice. "Hello, my dear. You are back soon." I pushed Adrian away and walked over to Dimitri.

Dimitri threw a glance over at Adrian. With speed only a real vampire would have, Dimitri grabbed Adrian and pushed him against a branch that was poking out. Adrian gasped as the spike made contact with his heart. It looked like Dimitri had staked Adrian. I smiled in joy. Dimitri turned back to me, commenting on my statement.

"I told you I would be back soon. . ." He said, showing his fangs and giving me his cruel smile. 

I woke up with a piercing scream.

What was this dream trying to tell me? Was it telling me to be careful? Or was it warning me that I would be loosing Adrian soon and there would be nothing I could do to stop it? Well, whatever it was trying to tell me, I knew enough. This was going to happen. And soon. Very, very soon. . .

* * *

**_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And this time I'm going to ask for ten more! If possible more!_**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_REMEMBER TEN REVIEWS!_**

**_MUHAHAHA! _**

**_-Mel B._**

**_sexybitch007  
_**


	15. Horrible Battles

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

I felt the other half of the bed move.

"Rose, are you okay?" Adrian asked throwing the covers off himself and coming towards my side, where I sat hyperventilating, freaking out. My hands were shaking and my head was pounding, my ears were still ringing from the scream I had just let out.

"Yes, I am. . ." I was glad my breath had gone back to normal. I didn't want Adrian to think I was more of a psycho so I didn't tell him about my horrid vision/dream.

"No, you are not okay." He said, slipping into the bed and sitting me on his lap. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine." The stubborn part of me didn't let me tell him.

"Rose, please? Tell me." He sounded worried, really worried.  
I wanted to tell him, but no. My mouth stayed shut. "I'm fine, Adrian. Don't worry about me."

He left it at that. I left his lap and crawled over to his side of the bed and curled into a ball. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to sleep. As soon as I heard the quiet snore, that addressed he was sleeping, I let the tears I had been holding back fall out of my eyes.

I wanted my sobs to be quiet but they soon woke Adrian up again. He didn't ask questions just held on to me as I cried my guts out and bawled my eyes dry. He frequently kept taking the hair that stuck to my wet face away and he wiped tears away too. When I was in control of myself, I spoke up. "If anything happens to me, or you, I want you to know that I love you."

He kissed me tenderly. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. I won't let anything happen to you or me. And as long as you are fine, I am fine."

I nodded, wiping a tear that had slipped out of his eye. "Well, don't forget that I love you."

He kissed my forehead. "You're saying this as if you were saying good bye."

"Well, you never know what might happen. Now, hold me tighter." He tightened his arms tighter around me. I didn't get much sleep that night, which was a mistake since I was going to need all my strength for the events that were going to happen later on, the ones that I had to participate in, the ones that were sort of like a life or death kind of thing.  
My eyes opened when Adrian untangled himself out of my arms. "Where are you going?" I asked, getting ready to follow him. That vision/dream had made me precautious and I just wanted anywhere I could keep an eye on him. I wanted him near and just near. I could keep him safe that way.

He seemed to think about something and then joined me back again in bed. "Nowhere." He patted the pillow beside him. "Come over here." I dragged myself over to him. "Can I ask you something?"

I played around with our hands as I answered. "Anything." The word, I said it, robotically.

"Do you think you are going to loose me?" He seemed serious. "Or are you planning to leave me soon?"

I shook my head, horrified at the thought at loosing him. "Will I figure, life is so short. And, it has twists and turns that are so unexpected at moments…and you never know what could happen. I just wanted to let you know that I do love you. I love you an awful  
lot."

He smiled a serious smile. "I love you, too, Rose. And please tell me if you want to leave so that I could say good bye and so that I could remind you that I love you."

"Oh, Adrian…" I put a hand to my face, covering my eyes. "I would never want to leave you."

He nodded. "But still, just tell me."

"Okay," I said for his sake. That seemed to satisfy him because he got out of bed again. My words had changed his mood again. It had made him happier. I swear, he was so bipolar at times. "Where are you going this time?"

He checked his watch again. "If you don't get up right now, Rosie, the plane is going to leave us."

Alberta wanted me back at the academy so that she could give me all I needed to become Christian's guardian. A silver stake, another molnija mark for some Strigoi that I had killed not long ago, a tattoo that concluded that I was guarding a Royal Moroi, and some other things. Plus, I wanted to train a little bit more so that I could prepare for the future life of a guardian.

I groaned from the bed. "Adrian, can you pack my bag?" I asked. Not enough sleep makes me the bitchiest bitch ever, which also makes me an ass. But I love myself like that and so does everyone else.

Adrian smiled from where he stood in front of my bags and clothes. "Already on it, babe. You just go right on to sleeping."

"Thank you, sweetheart, that's why I love you." I said, blowing him a kiss and winking at him.

He laughed, muttering something like, "Oh how I love that Rosie" when he was done laughing.

Half and hour later, sleep wasn't taking me over, nothing good was happening on the bed. I decided to just get out of it. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I went back outside to get something comfortable to wear, something suitable to wear in a plane. "Oh, how I hate flying." I said, groaning and just pulling clothes out of the suitcase. It was a black cotton long sleeve and some dark jeans.

I changed in the bathroom again. I pulled my tangled mess of hair into a sloppy ponytail. I looked into my eyes and noticed they weren't bright anymore. They had lost some light to them; they didn't look like normal Rose Hathaway eyes anymore, the ones everyone loved, especially Adrian. Maybe because I was starting to get depressed again. Maybe that dream/vision was telling me that this was almost going to be over and soon. Maybe it was telling me to expect something because something was going to happen. No matter how hard I tried to unravel that mystery, I came up blank.

There was a knock on the door. "Rose, you okay?" Adrian asked from the other side of the door.

I opened the door. "Yeah, I am fine." Ugh, here we go with that fine thing again. I hated lying to Adrian, but right now I was doing it for a good cause.

"I was starting to get worried…" he decided to let it go and I couldn't have been happier.  
Five hours later, we found ourselves at the academy again. The mood of the academy was glum, and that was surprising. Maybe because of the queen's death, their moods were so…dark. Every we passed, you could see people wiping tears or people with swollen eyes. Man, the queen must have been loved for people to act as so. What was there to love to an evil hag?

"Why is everyone is so…sad?" I asked Eddie who was well informed about all these academy rumors. And, he was also had been reassigned, to Lissa, since his Moroi died in a fire he had caused, which was kind of stupid, if you asked me. I had a good laugh when I found out about this.

"Cause of your favorite person in the whole world dying."

"Hmm, who could it be?" I asked, jokingly. "Whoa?! So you're dead?"

He laughed. "Damn, Rose." He put a hand to his chest, pretending to be emotional and about to cry. He then laughed but turned serious again. "No Victor Dashkov escaped the jail he was being imprisoned in; a couple of Strigoi slaughtered him." Eddie's voice couldn't have been more emotionless.  
"So he is dead?" This couldn't be better news.

"I believe that is what I said." Eddie said, waving at someone behind me. I turned around to find Mia standing there. He seemed to be lost in her.

"Well, I have training with Alberta! Go to go!" I left more than happy to leave them alone.

"Well, Alberta, you may be old but…I guess, age is just a number because you could definitely kick a younger someone's ass." I said, when we were done training, obscuring my stake, putting inside the sheath worn over my belt.

She just chuckled. Alberta was one of the few people I could joke around with because other guardians usually got but hurt over the fact that they were old. "For me age is not important—

She broke off because someone was busted through the door. "Strigoi! Strigoi are on campus!" Some new guardian informed us.

Alberta and I stepped into action. "Rose! Go to the Moroi dorms! I must go to the Elementary campus!"

I stalked off before she said anything else. One my way there, I staked at least two Strigoi. It was kind of sad to stake them because they had been former guardians I had known. Who would give this life up to turn into something evil that was going to be slaughtered? I mean what great appeal did being Strigoi have? I rather not find that out…

I could see some guardians grappling with a lot of Strigoi. I went to the rescue. Stan breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed me standing next to him. "Thank god you are here, Rose." He said, staking the guy he had been fighting with.

More and more Strigoi were gathering where Stan and I were fighting. Second by second, the Strigoi came in groups or alone. Ten minutes later, at least fifty Strigoi were surrounding us. "Stan, I want to let you know something before I die." I staked another Strigoi and I spoke up again. "I wanted to let you know that ever since I've been knowing you, I have always thought that you were a big ass!"

"Well, let me tell you that you have always been my favorite student!"

"Shit! Stan! We are about to die and you are telling me this?" I was so mad I staked at least ten Strigoi in three seconds.

"Damn you!" Stan seemed to ponder something and then his face turned into one of cruelty. Only for a half of second, though. "Rose! Go to that cabin in the woods!"

"Huh?"

"That cabin in the woods, go to it." Stan said allowing himself to get annoyed.

The nausea became very thick as I took a step closer to the forest. By the time I reached the cabin, where Dimitri and I had been together, the nausea was just unbearable. I was nearly reaching the cabin; it was almost there.

A step further and the nausea was wild.

One more step and it was a little more bearable.

A half step further and I felt nothing at all.

My hand on the door, another small step, and then it all came back to me. The nausea and  
a voice.

"Roza. . ."

* * *

_**Muhaha! Ten more reviews for the next chapter! **_

_**Thanks an awful lot! **_

_**Mel B.**_

_**sexybitch007  
**_


	16. The Last Battle

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

I paused, my hand freezing on the door knob, not sure if I was hallucinating or if I was not hearing right. I turned around, slowly, to see if someone was standing there. And, there he was, wearing the horrid long duster of his, but now it was black. His eyes seemed more red than usual. There were shadows beneath his eyes, which were narrowed in glee.

He spoke again. "Roza, I told you I would be here soon."

I blinked a couple of times, clearing my head. "Yeah, well, I figured that already, seeing as how you are here, standing in front of me, Dimitri."

His face showed that he was not here for banter but for battle. He crept closer to me and I backed away immediately. "Don't run away from me. I missed you so much. I just want you close." Awesome words but that didn't make me go any closer to him. Instead, I kept going back and he kept coming closer.

If I ran right now, he would come after me. There was no choice but to stay there, get as far away from him as possible.

His cool breath hit me in the face as he leaned in closer to me. Shit, I had my stake in hand it would all be over soon, just a plunge to the heart would do it. And that would be the end of Dimitri Belikov and the problems he brought along. But I just couldn't do it. I was scared at seeing him, yet, at the same time, I wanted him closer. After all, he had been the love of my life. "Roza," he said before his lips met mine.

They were the same lips as always, the ones I kissed only once or twice in my lifetime.

"You always taste the same, Rose. Like a sweet, sweet red wine."

When he kissed me again, I had a little scene of déjà vu. I took one last step back when my back hit the tree where he and I had shared our last kiss, the one back when he had been dhampir, before we had gone into that cave to save captive people from our side, the one that had held all the love in the world.

This new kiss just held want and desire. His eyes only held cruelty and evilness.

That was when I decided to do it, finally, after all this time. I reached for my stake again, hoping to distract him, to make him get off me.

I lifted my stake and he backed away a little because I was pressing against him skin. These stakes had just been filled with magic the other night. It must have been hurting him because he was flinching. "I can see that you really do need your peace."

"I don't need anything from you!" he growled.

"Even if you don't seem to remember, I made a promise to you. And a promise is something I never break."

"Well, I don't know what I was thinking when I made you promise me that." I started toward him. Now that I had my stake out, I think he was a little scared that I would kill him. And I would.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to that damn promise!" I said, blocking an attack he had thrown my way. I didn't know why, but I had suddenly gotten mad. Me mad, this was going to be a great fight. Either just one of us was going to die, or maybe both of us. But someone was definitely going to die. And it wasn't going to be me.

"I do get what you mean, even though it sounds impossible." he said, blocking a the swing of my stake. In doing so, the stake had created a big cute across him arm. He gasped in agony. The cut had made him even more angry.

"Your going to regret doing this!"

"How? Are you going to kill me?" I laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of humor. "Because if killing me is what you intend to do, then let me tell you that that is not going to work. I've been dead ever since I met you."

"Wrong." He threw another punch at my face but I blocked it with my stake again. "I will kill you, you know that, Roza."

"Well, then kill me! At least I will be free of you!"

"If I kill you, then it will be how I decide. And it will be bad!"

"I should be scared but I'm not." I said, throwing a swing at his heart. He blocked it by getting out of the way. "All I want is for this to be over."

Without noticing what he had done, he gripped my neck.

"Leaver her alone!" A guys voice said from the other side of the cabin.

To my horror and my disbelief, Adrian walked into the clearing. "Adrian! Get back to the Moroi dorm! You're going to get yourself killed."

"I just wanted to see if you are safe." Adrian said, a few steps away from where Dimitri and I were.

"You, idiot, I would go away before you join Rose in the other world." Dimitri said, completely ignoring Adrian.

"Yeah, I'll leave when Rose leaves after she kills you."

Dimitri let go of me and laughed, a completely malice filled laugh.

"The only person that is going to be dying tonight is you. Rose is getting another death, a better death." Dimitri said, walking to Adrian slowly. Before he could get there, I ran to Adrian's side.

Dimitri reached behind me and threw Adrian on the ground. Blessedly, he was ok.

Without thinking, I reached for my stake and positioned it on his heart. "It's time to get rid of you for once and for all." I pressed harder against his chest. I couldn't do this, but I had to. I needed to, in order to be with Adrian, completely. I needed to do this, but it was just so hard to do. This was the same man that I had taught me how to fight what he had become. This was the same man that taught me how to love. And this was the same man I had promised I would save no matter what.

My stake pierced his chest and went into his heart. He fell to the ground.

I crumbled down next to him. My heart was hurting alongside as his. I couldn't believe I'd done it. This was really the end for him. I should be happy but I was not. Adrian came over to my side and watched as Dimitri struggled for his life. Out of nowhere, Dimitri changed; he changed to the dhampir side of him. "Don't forget me," he said. He turned to Adrian. "Take care of, Rose."

I put my hand on his cheek. I leaned down and kissed his lips one last time. "I love you, Dimitri."

He gripped my hand. With his very last breath, he managed to get a agonizingly, painful sentence. "And, I love you, Rose." That was the last thing that ever came out of Dimitri Belikov's lips. His hand went limp in mine. In that moment, I hated myself, hated myself for doing this to him, for causing his death. I felt my heart break into a million little pieces. Oh, Dimitri, my heart, why did you leave me?

Less than a second later, I started screaming. I knelt beside him, squeezing his hand as if that would bring him back. I was too heart-broken to say anything but his name. "Dimitri, oh, Dimitri." This was so painful. I kept on sobbing and sobbing and sobbing.

Two hours later, Adrian wrapped his arms around me and helped me stand up. After that, everything was just hell, pure hell for me. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't want to see anybody but Adrian. I stayed in Adrian's room and arms most of that week that passed by. People tried talking to me. My mom and Lissa and my dad came by every day to help me feel better. The truth was that I was not okay. And I would never be okay. Adrian was there for me but not even that could help me feel better. I didn't for three days and I didn't say anything at all. I only spoke to Adrian and it was only to say "hold me tighter."

The time passed and soon it was time to bury him. I didn't want to go but I needed to see him one last time, even if it meant seeing him dead. I needed to give him my best wishes and my good bye, even if it would be the last one that I would ever give him. It was heart wrenching to think about all the good times we had and just seem them waste away. I wish I had him back.

I got ready without realizing what I was doing. Adrian and I were like the last ones to arrive to the ceremony.

I leaned my head on Adrian's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me, as Dimitri's sister, Karolina, said some words about Dimitri. "He was young and full of life. People adored and worshiped him. . ."

What she had said, that was true, at least in my case. Five minutes later, Karolina was done talking and it was my turn. I didn't have a clue of what to say. I mean yes I did have lots of things that I knew about him but I just couldn't narrow it down to say something. I started from the beginning. "Kind and compassionate is what came to mind whenever you saw Dimitri Belikov. When someone was in trouble he would be there helping. In any situation either good or bad he was there. That's why he became one of the most respected guardians."

I really wasn't making sense. And I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back to Adrian. "But behind that tough guardian façade, there was a man that could befriend anyone by his loving nature. It was that side that I fell in love with." Oops, slip up. "Dimitri became more than a mentor to me; he became my best friend. A friend that I would trust with anything. With him, I shared the best memories of my life." By then, I was crying my ass off. "So tonight, I wanted to wish him one last final goodbye. And I hope he is happy wherever he is. I won't forget you."

Some more people went up there. Among them were a few guardians and a lot people that were foreign to me. They moved his casket; it was ready for burial. The Belikov's only wanted relatives when they actually buried Dimitri in the ground. I had a red rose for Dimitri so that I could put inside his casket.

Olena, Yeva, Viktoria, Sonya, and I were allowed get a last view of him. He looked completely peaceful. I kissed his eye lids, his nose, and at last his lips. Tears fluttered from my eyes. I gripped the rose's thorn so hard that my hand started bleeding. It hurt so bad that I had to do this because of a bloody promise. I wish I could feed him my blood so that I could bring him back to me, bound to me.

_I love you, Dimitri. . ._

It was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out because of all the hurt and pain I was feeling.

* * *

_**Thanks for reviewing! The next chapter, you guys are going to love so review!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**thanks so much**_

_**sexybitch007  
**_


	17. Whatever It Takes

"Baby, are you okay?" Adrian asked, pulling me closer than I had been a second ago. All I remembered was a bloody rose and me whispering I love you to someone. Oh, god, Dimitri, he really was dead. Shouldn't I be dead, too? But, surprisingly, I didn't feel anything. At all. I just felt numb. It was better that way.

I cleared my throat. It was constricted. "Yes, I am," I managed to force out.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I didn't want to move from where I was. I wanted to stay here forever. "I can't believe he is gone," I said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "It's more than two weeks and I still can't believe it. And still can't believe Stan would do that, out of all people." Stan had been the one to do all the dirty deeds Dimitri wanted done. All those notes I had gotten had been from Stan. Stan had been moderating my ever move. It was kind of creepy to the think that Stan had been stalking me. But, now, I did feel better because he was dead. Killed by his own people. The Strigoi murdered Stan because he had not followed Dimitri's orders. Well, it was over and past us.

Adrian sighed. "Well, he got what he deserved. What more do you want?"

I winked. "I don't need anything more when I have you. _You _is enough for me."

He chuckled. "I'm sure glad to have the real you back."

I smiled. "It's good to be back." I said, playing with the collar of my shirt. I looked down for a second and looked back at him. "Adrian?"

He opened his mouth to answer but, just then, Angelo started crying. I reached over and took him out of his crib/bassinet. "Hey, sweetheart." Two days ago, he had turned four months. More and more months passed and he just got cuter and cuter. He stared at me with his brown eyes, that looked sort of like mine. His lips quirked up into a frown, then, he started crying. I cradled him in my arms and just let him and, for a moment, I cried with him. After a while, he fell back asleep. First time ever that he didn't need his bottle to fall asleep.

"Well, that was sure something." I said, putting him back into his bassinet.

"Little dhampir, you were in the middle of asking me something?" Adrian said, wiping a tear away from the corner of my eye.

"Do you want to go away again? I don't want to be here anymore. My job is done here at the academy." I said, my heart was breaking. Here in this academy was where I shared one of the most wonderful things in this world, with the most wonderful person in this world.

He seemed to think about this. "Would you follow me anywhere?" He asked, putting the full force of his serious eyes on me. He sat up and looked at me. "Would you, Rose?"

I stood up and went to go look out the window. "Yes, I would." I put my hand on the glass window. "I just want to get out of here. Too many bad memories here." Not bad memories, but painful memories. "They are just too painful to remember."

Adrian came to stand behind me. "And that's your final answer?" He asked, throwing his arms around my waist. "Do you want to go with me, then?"

"Yes," was all I had to say before his lips were on mine.

"I love you, Rosie." He said against my lips.

"I love you, too, Adrian." I said against his lips.

He pulled away and looked in my eyes again. "So do you want to go now?"

I smiled a big, huge grin that he ate up. "Yes," I said, thinking about all the possibilities of where he could take me.

"Do Christian and Lissa need to come along this time?" He asked, his lips lowering to my neck.

"I don't think we need them. I want to enjoy you all by myself, with no spectators around." I said, giggling at the names I had given to Christian and Lissa. "But, they could come, if they want."

"So, it's just going to be me and you." He said, smiling at the thought of him and me alone.

"You and me and our son." I corrected.

"Oh, yes, our son." He turned serious again. "So we go now?"

I let out my breath. "How many times do I have to say it, Adrian Ivashkov? Yes, now."

"Well, that's great"he went over to where Angelo slept and picked him up and then came over to me to grab my hand"because we are leaving now!"

Adrian started the car, buckled Angelo in his car seat, and then we headed off to where Adrian was taking us.

Like ten hours later, we found out.

A beach house in California. Where in California? Who knows.

The house was amazing, though.

It was in a gated community, and the house itself was surrounded by a stucco fence. Adrian had to type in a password to make the gates open. We pulled into a the drive way, I guess you call it that. There was someone standing there already. I presumed they were workers.

I turned to look at Adrian and he smirked. "Welcome to our new house, little dhampir."

"Thanks?" I didn't know what to say. I mean the house was just so awesome; it would make you speechless if you saw it.

He reached backwards and took Angelo out of the car seat. "Our new house, sweetie." He started giggling in Adrian's arms. He only did that with Adrian, though. Never me.

The worker opened the door for me. "Good morning, Mrs. Ivashkov." There we go again with the whole Ivashkov thing.

A huge yawn took me over, that stopped me from answering right away. "Ugh, I'm sorry." I looked back at the guy. "Good morning."

I was very tired, I hadn't slept through the whole night road trip.

Adrian grabbed my hand and led me forward, Angelo in his hands. The front doors were already open. I got a good view of the staircase area and the part behind that. This house had its own private beach.

"So, what, little dhampir, you want to go take a little nap, get a tour of the house, or do you want to go take a dip in the ocean?" Adrian asked, slipping on his sunglasses because the sun was too bright for his eyes.

I yawned. "How bout we go take a small tour and then you show me to the bed so that I could take a nap?"

"Great," he took my hand, "now follow me."

He took me to the kitchen first. It had granite counter tops. All the appliances were stainless steel. The sink was located under, or next to the window. The lighting was not too bright, just how I liked it. There was a gap in the cabinets where you could see the dining room. Two ovens were located, on the far kitchen wall. Next to the gap, was where the fridge was located. In the center, was where the stove was. "Here, my little dhampir, is where your awesome cooking abilities are going to take place."

He took me to the living room next. It was big and spacious, perfect if you had a big family, which I didn't have. Yet. The walls were shaded a white, cream color. The couches were tan, and the rug was a lighter shade than the walls. There was big, huge flat screen TV in the middle of the room, next to the far wall. That's where I would spend all my time. "And, this, my little dhampir, is where I'm going to spend my time."

"Oh, god. No, this is where _I'm _going to spend my time in."

"Fine, you win." He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

He led me to a room painted a light brown. He had a dark, cherry wood crib next to the window. The bedding set for Angelo's crib was brown, tan, and blue. There was changing table and a beside table for furniture. A rocking chair was on one side of the room. It was a cute room for the baby.

A pretty, dhampir girl sat on the rocking chair. She smiled when she Adrian and I walk in. "Mr. Ivashkov?" She asked.

I did not like this girl at all. She was looking at Adrian as if he were an available bachelor. Oh, hell, no. "Yes?" Adrian asked.

"Um, I'm Dion Arallow. Um, I am the baby's nanny." She got tongue tied talking to Adrian. Poor thing. I mean, lady. I took the baby from Adrian. I gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. I leaned over and gave Adrian a kiss, as well. "Well, I'll going to go take a nap. See you later."

Luckily, I found my way around. The bedroom was so beautiful that I almost had a heart attack when I entered the room. It was all the same color as the living room. White, cream colored. There was a huge set of patio like doors that led to the beach. The bed was a king sized bed. And it had bed posts, and you could close the curtains around the bed. There was a white colored comforter, as well. There was like a million pillows. The colors included, white, cream, tan, and brown.

There was a double set of doors that led to the luxurious bathroom. That was the same colors as the whole house. Tan, cream, and white. There was a glass shower with many shower heads. Next to that, there was an awesome bath tub that I just wanted to dive in. And there was two sink for Adrian and I.

There was a huge closet that held clothes for both Adrian and I in there.

I ignored that and everything else. I took of my pants, my shirt, and mostly everything else. I just slept in a bra and lacy underwear. I slipped under the covers. The covers felt so good on my skin.

Adrian's hands slipped around my shoulder. I didn't even know he had gotten in here. "You like the room, baby?"

I turned around and faced him. He hugged me tighter against him. "I love it." I yawned once more. "I'm sorry but I am tired."

Adrian chuckled. "If it weren't for that fact that we haven't gotten hot and heavy, I would have said that you were pregnant."

"Yeah, well…let me sleep." I said, snuggling closer to him and falling asleep.

When I woke up, Adrian was still asleep. He looked adorable sleeping like an angel. Demon angel that is. My demonic angel that is. There was a sad song playing on the radio. I use to hate country but since Adrian started playing it around all the time, I got accustomed to it. The song made me remember about the good old times with Dimitri and I.

I opened the patio like doors and walked to the ocean and almost had a heart attack again. The ocean was not small but like I expected it was huge. Damn, huge. I almost had another heart attack when I noticed the pool and spa. If I walked a couple more steps, I would be inside the pool. The house just didn't fail to surprise me.

I took the little path that led to the beach. The sun was just about to set. It was a beautiful sighting to watch. I wished Adrian was here to enjoy it with me. But he was sleeping.

I sat down next to the ocean water, where the waves lapped in.

I was just sitting there innocent when Adrian threw a whole bucket full of ocean water on me. "Adrian!"

"Little dhampir!" He said, mimicking the same way I had said his name. "So, little dhampir, we have the whole house to ourselves what do you want to do?"

He sat down next to me.

I didn't know why, but I could this horrible urge to cry, to let it all out, let out all that I had been feeling over Dimitri. Oh, god, it was horrible the pain that took me over.

Big, fat tears dripped out of my eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Adrian—" I was crying so much that I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." Adrian knew I was crying the fact that Dimitri was gone.

"Nobody, gets it, Adrian, nobody!" I said, standing up. "Nobody understands that we, him and I, were supposed to be together. We were supposed to create a life. And just be with each other." Adrian stood up and walked towards me, where I stood having a freak out scene. "If I can't be with Dimitri than I can't ever be with anyone!"

It was like I was drunk. I wasn't the right things.

Adrian's face hardened. "You loved him so much and now its time to forget him!" He walked towards me again. "Let me tell you the truth, he is dead and he is never coming back. You have to go on with you life, Rose."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, letting him take me into his arms.

He pulled back, slightly, to look intently into my eyes. "I am here for you, aren't I?" It was said like rhetorical question so I didn't answer.

So instead, I kissed his lips.


	18. Love Vacation

When I woke up, my whole body was sore. I groaned, stretching every muscle in my body. Yes, definitely sore everywhere. I patted the other side of the bed and found it empty. Where had Adrian gone? I didn't even finish asking when he appeared, fully dressed and—awake. How could he wake up so early? I had had twelve hours of sleep and I was still tired.

I put on my serious face. "Where were you?" I asked. "You better not have been with that damn slut Dion because if you were I will kick your ass!"

He slipped into the bed with me. "Why would I be with her after a wonderful night with you?" He asked, slipping his finger under his shirt that was currently on me. His fingertips caused my flesh to goose bump. His lips were an inch away from mine. I stopped him with my fingers. "You didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I was taking care of some business. Now, can I kiss you?"

"No. What kind of business?"

"You'll see when we get there. I got reservations in the best hotel ever that's located in the best place ever!" Adrian said, getting excited.

"And where is that?"

He winked, taking my lips over with his. "You'll see." He played again underneath my/his shirt. "How about we take a little road trip?" His lips were teasing their way to mine.

"Another one?" I asked, throwing off the covers and going to sit on his lap. "We just had one like, a day ago." I said, putting my hand over his where they rested on my lap.

"This one is going to be worth it."

"Are you saying this one wasn't worth it?"

He laid on top of me. "Oh, this one was definitely worth it." He started kissing me everywhere.

"I rather stay here." I said, laying back as he kissed me.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you drive." He said, leaning back to look at me in the eyes.

"What am I going to drive?"

"Depends on what you want to drive." He said, giving me a wicked smile. "You just say the car and you will have it."

I didn't like the thought of him buying me anything…it made me feel like I was using him for his money. I couldn't care less if he had money or not…I just wanted to be with him. "Naw, you can drive."

He gave me one last kiss before standing up. "Alright, we leave in two hours. You don't have to pack anything. I'll buy you anything you need." I groaned, laying back on the bed. Adrian came back into the room. "Rosie, don't make me go over there."

"Adrian, choke on a cracker—"

He stopped my phrase with his lips. He didn't stop until I was breathless and gasping for air. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Okay, jeez, I'll get up now. Damn, you are such an ass."

He just laughed while I stalked to the bathroom.

Adrian was flipping through the channels of the flat screen TV when I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Adrian's attention was suddenly diverted from the TV. "Eyes on the screen, Ivashkov." I said, walking over to the inside of the closet. Surprisingly, he didn't follow me, which was good since I was too sore from last night. He really did know how to hit it hard.

"Ready to go?" I asked, throwing on a red dress. It had a heart shaped top and it went all the down to my thighs, a little bit above the knees. I knew it was sexy and that Adrian would love it.

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when I showed up in front of him again. "Rose, damn you are so…damn…fucking…sexy." Adrian said, his eyes going from head to toe.

"Thanks, Adrian, but I already know I am sexy." I said, giving him my most mischievous smile. "So, ready to go?" I asked, puffing up some perfume on me.

He finally stood up. "Yes," he said, taking my hand and leading me downstairs and to the front of the house, where the garage was.

I stopped walking and…breathing when I saw the wickedly awesome car in front of me. It was a black corvette similar to the one that he had once used to take me to the beach with when we were still at the academy. This car was like Adrian; they both took my breath away.

Adrian slipped on his sun glasses as he opened the door for me. He got in his side and started the engine. "This car is so damn awesome."

"Like you," Adrian said, putting the car on drive and pushing the gas pedal. Everything inside the car was black. Black leather seats, black tinted windows, black chrome rims, and black paint. The coolest detail was that it was convertible.

"Is this trip long?" I asked, looking out the too black window.

"Three, four hours the most."

"Alright, three or four more hours of sleep for me." I said, leaning back against the seat and resting my head against the window.

He put his hand on my leg. "Rosie, you can't fall asleep. I won't let you."

That sure woke me up; it even made me jump up in excitement. "Eyes on the road, Adrian."

"My eyes _are _on the road, Rosie." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway," I said, dragging out the word for more emphasis, "where in the world are you taking me?"

He leaned over to give me a quick kiss. "You'll see where when we get there."

Three hours later, I knew where.

Adrian pushed the button for the roof to go down. Cool wind hit us in the face as the roof went down. Everywhere we looked, Las Vegas' lights showed all around. Las Vegas…where Adrian had decided to take me. I thought over Adrian's life. Parties every night. Sleeping in when it was morning. Having people clean after you. Having and buying everything your heart desired. No parents' strict rules. No snotty brothers and sisters to look after…okay, well, maybe he did have to watch over sisters.

I looked over at Adrian and smiled. "This is the life." I said, admiring all the awesome lights Las Vegas had to offer. This was the first time that I had ever gone somewhere else in the world that wasn't Montana, Russia, or California.

Adrian looked over at me and smiled, like I had. "This _is _the life," he agreed.

Naturally, the streets were car filled. It was fun, though. Adrian pulled into the Bellagio's valet parking. Adrian went through the VIP lane. A good-looking guy opened the door for me. "Good evening, Miss."

I didn't say anything just smiled. Adrian handed the valet guy his corvette keys and a hundred dollar bill as a tip. Adrian took my hand and led me inside to the lobby. A lot of females started at Adrian's gorgeousness and every male stared my way, lust obvious on their faces.

"Hello, can I help you?" A female receptionist named Lisa asked.

"A reservation under Adrian Ivashkov," Adrian said, keeping his eyes on me. I was looking everywhere, everywhere there was a hot guy, that is. A guy caught me staring and he winked at me. Adrian looked at the guy in mild annoyance.

I laughed a little. "A presidential suite?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Adrian said, using his manners, something he never used on me. Adrian handed her his credit card and everything was good to go. "Enjoy your stay," she said.

Adrian licked his lips. "That, we will." I laughed. "Well, little dhampir, do you want to go to room right now, or do you want to go to grab a drink?"

"I still need like four months to be legal to drink." I said, but inside I was craving to get wasted with Adrian.

"When you are with an Ivashkov, age does not matter." He said, taking me over to the bar area.

After a couple of margaritas and some weird drinks, I suggested we go to the room. We weren't drunk and that was a good thing since I didn't want anything bad to happen to us.

Adrian stopped, his hands on the knob of the room. "Rose, prepare to be amazed."

"Holy holiness," I said, barely believing my eyes. The awesomest hotel on this planet.

It was like a penthouse/presidential suite. The down stairs had a whole living room and entertainment room. A big, huge window showed the view to the water show in front of the Bellagio. Before that, almost near the window, there was a huge flat screen TV. In front of that, there was couches set up. It was all awesome.

The upstairs was even better.

There was not an empty spot because of all the furniture in that room. A couch was located near a window, a window that you got another view to the water show. It had a theme of decoration that scream fancy at you when you glanced inside the room. It was just amazing.

Adrian probably ordered for the hotel staff to bring us some food because there were some silver platters and a bottle of champagne. You could smell steak from the door way. It made my mouth water.

But what looked more appetizing, was the king sized bed covered in pillows.

Adrian noticed where I was looking. "Rosie, after you and I eat, will get lost to each other under the covers. For now, I am starving and know you are, too."

I shot him a dark glare. "Damn you, Adrianie. . ."

He laughed. "Adrianie?"

I nodded and sat down on the candle lighted table. "Come, lets eat." For a small person, Adrian ate a lot. It was kind of funny to watch. He ate a couple of steaks before he was finally satisfied.

While he ate, I flopped on the bed and flipped through the channels. When he was done, he came back to me, unbuttoning his midnight blue button up shirt. . . .

The next day, I woke up to someone knocking on the door. Adrian got out of bed and went to go answer it.

"Who was that?" I asked, stretching.

"A guy was asking for you." He held out a package. "They left this for you." He laid the garment bag on a nearby chair.

I stood up and read the note attached.

_Dear my love, _

_I know you are beautiful, but, I want you to look even more beautiful by wearing this dress. Get ready for tonight, because it is going to be a special night for both you and I. _

_Love, _

_Adrian_

"So, you want me to get ready?" I asked, admiring the dress. By first glance, I fell in love with it.

He came and ran his lips along the skin of my shoulders. "Yes," He said, kissing me all over my neck.

"Why?" I asked.

He became somewhat nervous. "You'll see," he said, giving me a kiss on the lips before going to answer the door again.

A lady with a food cart, whatever you wanted to call it, came in with our breakfast. Adrian and I devoured a good meal of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. When were done, we just sat on the brown couch.

I was a little nervous as to where Adrian planned to take me later tonight, or what was going to happen. But, all I knew was that it was going to be worth the anxiety…

"Rose, you look—beautiful." Adrian said, when I finally joined him at the door.

"Like you have to remind me, I already know I am beautiful." I said, smiling at him. "And you, are quite gorgeous too."

He was wearing a black Gucci suite. He was wearing all black. Black shirt, black slacks, and black coat. His shirt didn't have the first few buttons buttoned up so it showed some of his chest. His coat had only one button buttoned, and it made him look even more gorgeous.

I, however, was wearing a midnight blue dress. It hung from around my neck to the bottom of my toes. In the boob area, there was small ruffles that were darker than the original color. In the middle of my boobs, there was a little diamond like decoration. There was a little veil like piece of material hanging from the diamond decoration and the rest was all silk material. My hair, I left down.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, for the millionth time it seemed.

"We are going to dinner."

I raised an eyebrow. "You made me dress up for dinner?" I asked.

"Well, this restaurant is very fancy and stuff, so I thought you would want to dress up." He said, not meeting my eyes.

I studied him a bit longer and started walking again. The elevator ride was a quiet one. I could feel nervousness radiating off of him.

The dinner was good. It was some weird food from some place in this world. "Can we go?" I asked Adrian when we were done.

"One minute." He stood up. "First, just answer one question."

"Which one is that?"

He kneeled down in front of me and pulled out a black box. Everyone in the restaurant turned our way. "Will you marry me?"

There were like a billion tears streaming down my eyes. "Oh, my god…" I whispered.

"From the very first day I saw you in that ski lodge, I knew you were the one, the one I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty fills up my whole day, and I just love you. Will you marry me, Rose Hathaway?"

I couldn't speak; my throat had a knot in there. So, I simply nodded.

"Rosie Hathaway, I want to hear a yes from your mouth." He said, his eyes shining.

"Yes," I said and then he kissed me.


	19. I Do

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

**_

* * *

Six Weeks Later_**  
"Rosie, come one, we have a plane to catch." Adrian said, shaking the me, softly. It had been a couple of weeks since that weekend in Vegas and now we were back in our house that was located at the beach.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "We don't need to catch anything." I said, cuddling myself closer to him. Why was he always so warm? "The plane could leave for all I care."

He started kissing me, biting my lips softly. "Come on, Rosie."

I threw the covers off me. I turned my accusing eyes on Adrian. "You Ivashkovs claim to have some dirty money…why didn't you get a private plane to get us to where to our destination?" I asked, standing up.

He started laughing. "Well, Rosie, we are going on a private plane."

"Then why the hell do we have a plane to catch?" I asked, taking off my clothes so that I could jump into the shower.

He smiled, coming over to me and picking me up so that he could take me to the shower. "Forget I said that…" He said, walking over to the bathroom. "For now, let me focus on you."

I started giggling but stopped when his lips covered mine.

"Did you pack winter stuff?" Adrian asked, while I threw some personal stuff into one of my bags.

"Um…I really don't know. I didn't pack my own things. Nadia did." Perks of being a engaged to a rich guy, was that you got everything you wanted and had everyone do your shit for you.

"Well, then, if it was Nadia then, yes, she did." Nadia was the only one of the house staff that I trusted.

"Okay, then we are all set to go." Adrian said and we left to the airport.

"We're here," Adrian declared, when the plane landed.

"Really?" I asked, barely awake. Since this week had started, I always had weird, sudden urges to just sleep and eat. I didn't know what the hell was up with me.

"Yes, baby, wake up." Adrian said.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep again. I stretched again and finally woke up, although I felt like just doing nothing. "Was that a long trip?" I asked. Weird, random questions like my weird, random sleeping moments.

Adrian lifted the coat I had dropped and zipped me in it. "You will need all the coats you have because these places are sure cold."

Adrian stepped out of the plane first and then I was next. When I breathed in the cold air, I felt like I was breathing in poison. I felt like I was going to die. Oh, damn, I should have taken Adrian's advice. Why did I bring a pencil skirt?

There was a group of females waiting near the plane. "Adrian!" They gushed throwing themselves at him. There was a bunch of "OMG! I've missed you, brother!" They hung on to him, but Adrian managed to keep a hold of my hand.

Melissa, the one sister was the first one to greet me. "Rosie!"

"Mel!" I said, throwing my arms around that crazy girl.

"Oh…my…god!" She gushed out. "I am so excited for you."

"Hey, I am excited for myself." I said. In truth, I was really excited for our beach wedding in the two months.

She laughed. Adrian's other sisters walked over to us. He winked when he saw me get nervous. Some sisters were cool, but sometimes they could be big bitches.

A lady that had brown hair and blue eyes came up to me. "Hello, Rosie. I am Nicole." She gave me a huge hug.

The next one, had green eyes, dark green eyes, and darker skin tone than all of us present. "I am Skiana. But you can just call me Sky. That's what everyone calls me." She leaned forward and gave me a huge hug, as well. "Nice to meet you, too, Rosie." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

The last female had the lightest - green eyes. And she had blonde hair. From the looks of her, she looked like the shyest one. "It's nice to me you, as well, Rosie." She gave me an a hug, but her actions were very timid like. "And, I am Evangeline, by the way."

I groaned. "I am so happy to meet all of you, as well. But, why do you guys keep calling me 'Rosie?'" I asked. It didn't get me mad. I was just curious as to why they did.

Melissa and Nicole laughed. "Well, when Adrian calls, he always says Rosie instead of Rose. So I guess it kind of got stuck with us."

"Yes," Melissa agreed, "And you better be cool with it."  
I laughed. "Of course I will…"

"Alright, alright." Adrian asked, interrupting our laughs. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"At the house." Skiana said. "You know how Mom gets when important guest are coming over. Everything has to be perfect."

Adrian nodded. "And where is my Dad?"

"He was taking care of some business, so that he could of the rest of the day off. But, I am sure he is done now."

Adrian shook his head. "Business, always business."

Skiana laughed. "Yes, all the men in the Ivashkov family have only business to tend to, except you."

Adrian laughed along with her. "Sky, are you trying to say something?"

She laughed again. "Not all, brother."

It was so touching to watch Adrian joke around with his sisters. It made me covet the family he had. My mom was off killing bad people, while my dad was out there doing some dirty business. And I never had any sisters or anything like that, so I really didn't know what it was like to have a big happy family. But, now, I did.

"Why don't we get going? I am sure my mom and dad are impatient to finally meet Rosie." Nicole said, throwing an arm around me and Adrian and leading us to the SUV that was near the plane. Sky, Mel, and Eva, all rode in the back. Adrian, Nikki, and I rode in the front, while some guardians drove. It was still a one hour drive to the place where the house was.

The Ivashkov house—no, mansion was enormous. It looked like a castle from far away. It was a pretty house though and it was located on an island. So, we had to hop in a boat to get to the other side. Not sure a boat ride was the best thing for my stomach that was feeling not so well.

Adrian helped me down and led me to the nearby seat. The weather had changed. It was warmer now and the sun was shining. And I could breathe better, which was all I wanted in that moment.

The cool air hit me and that made me feel better. I turned to Adrian. He smiled and came to stand next to me. "You like it, lovely love?" He asked. There was a chorus of aw's from the four sisters when they heard Adrian call me lovely love.

"I like it."

"More than you like me, or what?" Adrian asked, turning on his cocky grin.

"Naw, I don't like you," I said, "I love you." I said. That caused another chorus of aw's. He leaned down to kiss me, and it wasn't a fast and easy kiss. It was a hard and lip hurting kiss.

"I may have just puked a little in my mouth…" Nikki said.

"Shut up, Nuka." Adrian said, flashing his sister an evil smile.

"Okay, for the millionth time, don't call me Nuka!"

"Whatever you say, Ciristie." Adrian said giving her another smile.

Nicole just gave him a dark glare. "Watch it, Luke. I'll tell Rosie to get you later."

"Luke?" I asked, confused.

"That's Adrian's middle name," Sky whispered beside me.

"Oh, okay," I said. Just then, the driver of the luxurious boat stopped and it was time to get off. I was nervous again. What if Adrian's parents didn't approve of me or like me? What if they were against Moroi and dhampir marriages.

Adrian noticed my anxiety because he stopped walking. "Rose, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"What if they don't want me, a dhampir, to marry you a—

I was cut off by Nicole. "Relax, Rosie, I am married to a dhampir, who was assigned to be my guardian, and I have two kids with him. Please, my parents aren't bitches, like the other Ivashkovs."

Melissa butted in too. "Yes, Rosie, and I am married to a human. There is no reason in this world why my parents shouldn't like you."

I felt dumb when they finished talking to me. But, I did feel better. I didn't feel nervous anymore.

We entered the warm house and I couldn't have been anymore happier. Warm air, at last. I smiled in glee.

"Rosie is here!" a woman with caramel colored hair said throwing her hands around me. From the similar smile she had, I assumed she was Adrian's mother. "Oh, gosh. I am so excited. I finally get to meet Adrian's lovely girlfriend."

Adrian cleared his throat. "Not girlfriend any more, Mom."

His mom's face showed confusion and then joy. She was one of those few people that didn't know about our engagement. Then, she threw both hands around us. "Oh, I am even more excited for you!" She squeezed us harder.

"I am proud of you, son." A guy with green eyes said from behind Adrian's mom.

Adrian looked like a little boy as he hugged his father. It was all so sweet to watch. His mom turned to me. "I am sorry I am being rude. We haven't been properly introduced." She smiled. "My name is Elizabeth. But, call me Beth, since you are part of the family, Rosie."

Adrian's father gave me a hug as well. "Well my name is Ayden."

"Well, I am Rose, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"It's an honor to me you." Beth said, smiling. She came closer to Adrian and I. "Well, come along, you must be hungry. Let's go to the dining room." She grabbed my hand and pulled Adrian and I to the huge dining room.

Adrian pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, my stomach suddenly ravenous for food. Two cute guys walked in the room. The cutest sat down next to Melissa and the other sat down next to Nicole. They muttered their hi's and all. Sky was the only single one, it seemed.

"Rose, I hope you like lasagna. It's Adrian's favorite and it seemed only normal to have it for dinner tonight."

I smiled. "It's okay. In fact, I have been craving that all week." And that was true.

"Ah, that talk," Ayden turned to Adrian and I, "that talk only comes out when someone wants to give us the news that we are going to be grandparents."

"Oh, joy," Beth muttered, clapping her hands.

Adrian and I laughed. "We are working on that," Adrian said, winking at me.

Nicole interrupted our little chatter. "You know it's not that hard…"

Adrian put a hand up. "Nikki, please, don't talk about that. You are going to make me loose my appetite." She stuck out her tongue to him.

The room smelled like, when they brought out the plates of food…I didn't know what smelled that good. It made my mouth water even more. I dug in like there was no tomorrow and so did Adrian. The maid had to bring us seconds. And they had this lemonade that had pieces of strawberry and slices of lemons in it; I couldn't get enough of it. God, everything was so tasty.

Ayden stood up. "Excuse ladies, but we have to do some male stuff." All the males in the room stood up and followed Ayden. Adrian gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Before leaving, he looked back at all his sisters and mom, and muttered, "I am trusting you all with her."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, daughters, join me to some hot chocolate in the den."

We all stood up and followed her. A nice maid brought us a round of chocolate mugs and cinnamon rolls. I grabbed mine but it felt too hot in my stomach.

"So, Rosie," Beth started, "how did Adrian propose?"

All the sisters and even the mom huddled closer to me. It was funny to watch their excitement. "Tell us from the beginning."

"Okay, where to start…" I said, thinking back to that sweet day. "I don't know if Adrian told you, but I attended the academy in Montana." They all nodded. "Anyway, this attack happened, and I just wanted to get away. Forget all memories that had happened there. I suggested to Adrian that we go somewhere else and so he did. It was a beach house up in California. And then, like a day later, he and I went on a 'love vacation' up in Vegas."

"Whoa, tell us about that." Melissa said and Nicole threw a pillow at her.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me, you don't want to know about that." I said, winking at her. "Anyway, everything was all fun and games, until the next day. He ordered a dress for me to wear and there was a note attached to it. It said: Dear my love, I know you are beautiful, but, I want you to look even more beautiful by wearing this dress. Get ready for tonight, because it is going to be a special night for both you and I. Love, Adrian. It was very sweet. We went to dinner and he proposed in front of a crowd." I said, wiping off a tear that had escaped my eye.

Beth was teary when I was done and so was everyone else. "How cute," Nicole whispered.

The cry of a baby made me turn, sharply, to the hallway. Lissa stood in the door way with, my baby, Angelo in her hands. "Hey, Rose. Long time, no see." She said, throwing me a wicked grin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and taking Angelo out of her hands. "My precious, I missed you." It had been at least two weeks since I had seen Lissa and Christian and my baby.

When you talk about Fire, Fire is what you will get. "Yo, Rosie." Christian said, giving me a smile and leaving again.

Lissa grabbed my hand and made me sit down next to her. "So when are we going to go dress shopping?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Don't play dummy with me. I know you are getting married." She said, throwing her dark glare at me. "So when are we going to go dress shopping?" She asked again.

"Oh, Rose! There this awesome designer boutique here! Let's go tomorrow!" Nicole said, practically bouncing off her seat. "Yes, we will go tomorrow!"

Adrian walked in the room going over to me, where his son sat on my lap. "Sorry, ladies, but Rosie and I need some sleep."

A bunch of females hugged and kissed me. "Tomorrow, Rosie, got that." Nicole reminded me and Adrian and I went off to sleep.

Oh, God, the bed was just so nice. I laid on there and just fell asleep.

"So, what is the style you are looking for?" Nicole asked as she wandered around the house, looking for her purse.

"I really don't know." I said. I didn't feel like doing anything today. I had a stomach and head ache, sort of as if I had the stomach flu.

Nicole stopped in her searching. "Rose, are you okay?"

"No, I feel bad." I put a hand to my mouth. "In fact, take me to the nearest bathroom because I don't feel good at all." That was all I remembered before I passed out.

I woke up to six ladies and one man staring down at me. "She will be alright," Luke, Melissa's husband, whispered to the worried females. Luke was a doctor, so it seemed normal for him to be looking over me.

"What does she have?" Nicole asked.

"It is either the stomach flu or she is pregnant." He said, leaving the room, leaving all us woman to our womanly business.  
"Oh, my god, Rose is pregnant!" Beth exclaimed.

"I am?" I asked. How would she know?

"Uh, I think. When are you supposed to get your period?" Melissa asked.

I swear, I almost fainted again when I realized it was supposed to be ten days ago. "Um, ten days ago." I started shaking, not out of fear, but of excitement. I was going to have Adrian's baby. OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! I was so excited. No wonder I had all these cravings, sudden urges to sleep, and a lot of things.

Lissa gasped. "You too," she rubbing her baby bump. She was barely three months.

I put a hand to my stomach. "Oh, God, I am going to be a mom. A real mom."

"Honey, you have been for the past few months." Adrian said, coming in the room.

"Well, we will leave you alone," Beth said, leaving the room.

"Adrian, um," I didn't know how to tell him, "I'm pregnant."

A shocked smile from him was all I got before he was raining my stomach and lips with kisses. "Rosie…you…and…I…are going to be parents?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes!" I said.

"Damn, we need to tell the whole world about this."

"Adrian, I think the whole world already knows." When one person knows, the whole world knows. We were so happy that, Adrian and I stayed in the room discussing names.

_**Two Months Later**_

Wow. I can't believe today is the day, the day where Adrian and I are finally going to get married, so that we could share the rest of our lives together. My belly was growing, but it still wasn't big. There was just a slight bump to it. Adrian and all his family and everyone couldn't take their hands of it.

"Why did you decide to make the wedding when the sun is setting?" Nicole asked, setting my wedding dress on the bed.

Adrian and I had decided to do our wedding at our house since we had a beach houses and we wanted a beach wedding. "Because you Moroi can't take the sun. You guys will probably melt."

She laughed, pressing a hand to my stomach. "How is my future nephew or niece doing?"

"Happy, the mom gets all the love in the world, therefore, the baby is happy." I said, rubbing a hand over my stomach. Angelo, almost eight months, would crawl to me and put his hands on my stomach. It was very cute and Adrian and I lived for those days. It was wonderful; it felt as if we were the perfect family already.

"Rosie, do you want something to eat?" Melissa asked with food in her hands and her daughter, Sara Bailey, glued to her side. Sara was going to be the flower girl for my wedding. Nicole's kids, Daniel, her three year old son, was going to be the ring carrier.

I was just really excited to get married but it was still like six hours away. There was nothing to do but just chill with all my bridesmaids. My maid of honor was Lissa, since she was my best friend. And all other brides maids were: Melissa, Nicole, Sky, Eva, Kendra, Bryann, and Mia. Adrian's groomsmen were: Luke, Jack, Blake, Kellen, Ervin, Stephan, Christian, and Eddie.

I turned back to Melissa. "What is there to eat?"

"My mom told me to bring some French toast over, since they were your favorite." She handed me a plate full of French toast, with powdered sugar on top. It smelled so good. When I started swallowing them, it felt like and orgasm in my mouth. Yes, it was that good.

"Well, you sure finished that fast." Nicole said. "I remember when I was pregnant. Jack used to feed me everything I wanted." She sighed remembering those good days of when she was pregnant.

I smiled. "That is exactly how Adrian treats me. The best part, is that I get to boss him around." I looked back to Melissa. "Where is Adrian, by the way?"

"Luke and the boys took him out for a ride." Melissa said, smiling. "But, don't worry, he'll be here to say 'I do' when the times comes to it."

All I wanted is for the time to come to get ready and get married.

About three hours later, Beth showed up with a cosmeticians, who were supposed to do our make up. "Hello, Rosie." Beth said, coming over to kiss my cheek and pat my stomach. Beth, since she was not the maid of honor, she was sort of like the wedding planner. Lissa and Beth choice every detail from my wedding except my dress and the guy I was going to get married to. "It's time to get ready, girls."

"Mom, you make me feel so young when you call me _girl_." Nicole said.

"Twenty nine is not a bad age." I said, staring at my white tip done nails.

"Thanks, Rosie. I love you, my slut." Nicole said.

"No problem, my bitch, I love you, too." I said, smiling over at her.

"Girls! Quit chattering and get moving. We have a wedding to attend to!" Beth said, clapping her hands for us to get moving.

"It's just a wedding," I said, the lazy hormone kicking in.

"It's your wedding." Beth said, helping me up.

"I know," I said, going over to sit on the chair, the one the cosmetician was pointing at. I slipped into the robe Beth was holding out for me, and then, I sat down.

"Don't let her sleep," Sky muttered to Melissa who was next to me, "Adrian might enter her dreams."

"Damn," I muttered and they all laughed.

The hours soon passed and I was set and read to go, to get married.

I admired myself once more in the mirror.

My hair was done parted to the side and a bun of curls behind my head. My make up was done lightly; I really didn't need a lot. My lips had light pink gloss on them. My dress was tight from the chest to the waist. It had all these folds and weird ruffles on them. Below the waist, it started flaring out. It had a small train. What made up for the small train was the big, long, cathedral veil, that flared out like the train the dress was missing. I looked beautiful.

Everyone was already sitting down where the ceremony was taking place. I was just waiting for someone to come to walk me down the aisle.

Someone walked in through the door. I turned around, expecting to find Eddie there, the person who was supposed to walk me down the aisle. "Dad?" I asked.

"Rose, you are beautiful, daughter." He said, stepping closer and kissing my forehead.

"Dad, when did you find out about this?" I asked, getting scared that him and my mom would object to this marriage.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are happy," my mother said behind him.

I was all teary after they finished talking to me. "Well come on. People are starting to worry if you are marrying Adrian after all."

I wiped some tears and my mom left to go sit in her assigned seat. My dad stayed, handed me my bouquet, which was a mixture of stargazers, pink roses, and little crystal beadings, and I put my hand in his as he led me outside.

The whole guests eyes fell on me as I walked down the aisle. My eyes were only on Adrian, though, who looked so gorgeous in his tan suit. I blushed as he winked at me.

The final step made me a little more eager to be with him. My dad put my hand in Adrian's. He kissed my cheek before going to sit next to my mom. He gave Adrian a dark look as he went to go sit down.

Adrian just smiled and turned to me. "My beautiful, Rose, finally going to be all mine." He whispered.

"Oh, Adrian," was all I said.

The preacher did his little ceremony and it was time to recite our vows. Adrian and I didn't want the traditional wedding traditions of reciting the vows and stuff like that. Instead, we were ordered to write a letter and have each other recite it in front of the whole crowd. That was our version of vows.

I was first with his letter.

_Dear Rose, _

_I still remember the day when you and I met. From that point in my life, my life changed. I remember it so clearly that I even remember the exact things you said and the exact things I said and the exact things I kept inside my mind, for fear that you would get mad if I said them out loud. "Hey, little dhampir" were the first words I ever spoke to you and that "little dhampir" just stuck with me. I still remember how you grimaced when I pulled out my cigarette pack and offered you one. I knew how much you hated my attention but I still bothered because I just loved seeing you. I didn't care that you hated me, I didn't care that you wanted someone else and not me, I didn't care about anything, I was just happy that you gave me the chance to let me know the real you. It took some time so that you could finally realize that I existed, yeah, but it was worth all the time I had to wait. Completely. But that wasn't the best memory yet, when you and I first met, something else beats that memory. Remember when you and I shared our first kiss? Well I still remember it perfectly. I was just supposed to kiss your forehead, but my lips suddenly got hungrier for more, hungrier for your sweet-tasting lips, lips that can make the world stop. I moved my lips down lower, lower than you would have allowed, and we shared our first kiss. That was it; simple as that. Simple as it sounded, it was the best kiss I had ever experienced. I knew, by the look in your eyes, that you wanted to share my kiss and touch for a long time. Who would have known that one kiss would lead to our whole lives being shared by the two of us. But that was not the best memory of us. Remember when you and I shared our first "love scene?" Well, like most other things, I remember it perfectly, so perfect, in fact. You were standing in the beach and then, like a crazy woman, came into the house. I was prepared to calm you down but you were asking for something more, which I gave you because I can't really deny you anything. Those were all great memories, but the one that will be marked in my mind forever, is when I came into our room, and you told me the good news that you were going to make me a father for the first time. A child of our own, Rosie! There is so much more I want to say, but this paper has limited space for me to spill out my heart. I, however, can tell you all I feel in person. I feel a love that has no end, a love that will only break if death separates us, but I don't think even that will make me stop loving you, and I think nothing will ever make me stop loving you, just like I know nothing will make you stop loving me. What I feel for you is like a feeling I can't really explain but I can certainly show it to you (just wait till tonight, baby!). _

_My only love, _

_Adrian Ivashkov_

I was all choked up as I finished the last part.

After I was done, it was his turn.

_Dear Adrian, _

_Well, there are some words that need to be said: I LOVE YOU! There is just no simple way to explain that. Okay, that mentioned, let's move on to better matters. Adrian, I really didn't know you were capable of this. I didn't know you were capable of making anyone feel this grand love I feel for you. I want to thank you for being there for me and just being you, Adrian Ivashkov, the awesome, as you love saying. You were so kind to me when Dimitri, when I had to kill Dimitri. It wasn't easy for me but you were like a nail that helped me stay nailed on the ply wood. Weird saying, I know, but it was the only thing I could come up with. You helped me; you were the escape I always longed for, for forever. I loved it when you and I had our first kiss. Adrian, you were only supposed to kiss my head not my freaking lips! But, like that rule breaker you were, you stole a kiss from my sinless lips, lips that made the biggest sin when they kissed yours. Your eyes shined with delight and fervor, and I'm sure my eyes shined with the same things your shined with. I don't regret that you made us wait until, for like forever it seemed, to finally make love to me; it was worth it in the end. These are memories that you just want to hold on to for as long as we live. I remember when I first received the good news from that doctor that I was finally able to give you the news that you were going to be a dad! (a biological one now). The coolest memory was when you asked me to marry you in front of all those tourist up in Las Vegas; your voice shook but at least you got the question out! I remember how your face broke into a huge smile when I nodded my yes. And how you wouldn't just take a nod for a yes; you made me say yes, a yes that had to be uttered from my mouth, and I repeated it so many times that I felt like a broken record! Well, let me tell you that I LOVE YOU! And I will probably love you for forever! _

_Love,_

_Rosie Hathaway. _

Adrian was just as teary as I.

The priest declared us husband and wife. Adrian kissed me and the whole world disappeared.

Adrian and I enjoyed a couple of hours of the ceremony before we left to our honeymoon.

The tables were decorated with giant margarita cups filled with stargazers and alstroemeria. It was very cute. Lissa and Beth did a good job at planning it. The best detail of the wedding was the cake. It was a three layer cake with stargazer lilies and alstroemeria flowers. Everything was just great.

But the thing that was much better than all that, was the fact that Adrian and I were married, and we had a baby on the way. And that we loved each other.

* * *

_**Thank you all! **_

_**-Melissa B.  
**_


	20. The Honeymoon

"You look beautiful, baby." Adrian said, for what seemed like the billionth time, his hand resting on my stomach.

"I know, honey, and you look gorgeous." I said, checking him out from head to toe. We were about two hours away from leaving to our honeymoon.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and found Fire-Flame staring at me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, noticing how his eyes showed pure nervousness.

"Um, I am going to take your husband for a second."

"Sorry, love, but I have to go with Fire." Adrian said, leaning down to kiss me.

I pouted. "Hurry back, babe." I said, walking over to where Melissa and her husband Luke and her three kids sat.

"Rose, you should sit down." Melissa said, pointing at the nearby chair. "Too much time on high heels, while pregnant, is bad for you and your feet."

I _was _tired so I sat down next to her. I looked at her, speculatively, in the face. "Do you have any idea where Adrian is taking me for our honeymoon?"

She took a drink out of her pink margarita. She didn't look at me while she answered. "He is taking to Roseland." She pronounced it Ro-SH-a-Lin.

"Where the hell is _Roozealain_?" I asked, not knowing how the hell to pronounce it, much less where it was at.

"Roseland. And, I can't tell you where it is." She left it at that.

"Why can't you—"

I was cut off by Adrian's lips. "Sweetheart, hold your horses, we are going to leave soon."

"_Soon_, isn't soon enough for me."

"Rose! Adrian!" My newly acquired mother-in-law, Beth, said making me jump. "It's time to cut the cake!"

Adrian grabbed my hand and led me to the table where the cake was at. All eyes and cameras were on is as we shoved cake into our mouths. We had to watch ourselves a little because we didn't want to accidentally eat real, live flowers instead of the fake, edible ones. I laughed as Adrian's face got covered in cake frosting. My laughs were uncontrollable, but when his lips reached mine, that sure stopped my giggles. The cake was cut, and soon, I found myself in Adrian's arms, dancing to the song I had chosen for us to dance for our First Dance.

Adrian looked into my eyes while we danced. There was no doubt to it, even his eyes devoted it, he did love me.

I sighed as I pressed myself closer to him.

I smiled as he leaned down for a quick kiss.

The next part, he whispered in my ear.

A tear dripped my eyes as he finished.

"I love you, Rose," Adrian murmured as he leaned down to kiss me when the song was over.

"And, I love you, Adrian," I whispered back against his lips.

"I would warn you two to be careful, but the worst has already happened," Melissa said, looking at my stomach, standing next to us, as we waited for Adrian's car to finally get here. Lissa had made me change into a pink, cotton dress, the colors of my wedding (I don't know why Lissa and Beth chose those colors), so I had to shed my wedding dress. The dress made me look…pregnant, which I was.

Adrian chuckled. "You think a baby is the worst that happens?" Adrian asked, setting hand over my hand, where it rested on my stomach.

"Something like that," Melissa said.

I looked over at Mel, raising an eyebrow. "Then why do you have so many kids?"

Adrian laughed." Ooh, Mel, she got you there!"

"Three kids isn't that much," she said, thinking thoughtfully about something. "I'm sure you and Rose are going to have a whole litter of them."

"That's right. Isn't it, Rosie?" Adrian asked, making me roll my eyes at the awful nickname of _Rosie. _"You and I are going to have a lot of kids."

I was about to say something but stopped when I noticed that the car Adrian had been waiting for was here.

In order for Adrian and I to get to our destination, we had to take a private jet for four hours, and Adrian had to drive a small boat for about twenty minutes. When we arrived, though, I was shocked shitless.

"Adrian, you never fail to impress me," I whispered as I started at the gorgeous island in front of me.

"This is your island, Rosie. I named it after you." Adrian stepped out of the boat and onto the dock.

"How in the world is this mine?"

"My father gave this to me as a gift. That day, that day when I met you, he gifted me this. I didn't have a name for it, but I was still love struck by you that I decided to name it after you. Roseland, is what I came up with, in the end," Adrian said, reaching a hand down to me.

"That doesn't explain why it is mine." I said, taking his hand. He lifted me out of the boat and into his hands.

"Well, you know that saying, 'what's yours is mine, and what's mine is ours.'"

I chuckled. "No, let me correct you"I paused thinking of a better way to say that, what he had said" what's mine is mine, and what's yours is mine.'" I smiled evilly.

He laughed, while climbing the little steep hill that led to the doorway. "My evil little dhampir," he said, while setting me down on the doorstep and putting a hand to my stomach. "I really hope that this baby isn't as evil as you."

"The baby will be just as charming as the dad, as it will be as evil as the baby's mom."

Adrian reached over and turned on the lights. "Are my eyes deceiving me, or am I really seeing what I think I am seeing?" My mouth said the words, but my mind barely registering that I had said them. The house was…was…was…I really didn't know what was that…gorgeous.

The first thing you saw was the living room. Gray couches were on either side of the room. In the middle of that, there was a table, made out of the darkest wood, that matched the couches, and mostly everything else in the living room. And, that was not it; there was a fire place.

Adrian led me forward to the kitchen. The kitchen was a high-ceiling type of kitchen. Three gray lamps hung from the high roof; they almost reached the marble counter tops. Food was already waiting on the counters. The smell of it made me start craving everything that was set on the marble counter.

Adrian made me sit on one of the gray stools. He sat down next to me and we both dug into the plates.

After we were done with the food and the tour of the house, he took me to the bedroom. All bedrooms and rooms really did impress me. They had weird, unique patterns to it. The house just made you fall in love with it.

A huge bed, with a white comforter, was in the big huge bedroom. "May I?" Adrian asked, reaching his hands out so that he could take me into them.

I nodded. "Where were those manners when you got me pregnant?" I asked, undoing his tie while I was still in his arms.

He set me down on the huge, white bed. He undid his shirt and tie and threw them on the ground. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"I guess not," I said, watching as he unbuttoned his pants. He took everything off, everything. I just admired him, naked, in the light the moon gave off, since the lights from the bed were off.

He slid into the bed, and softly, laid on top of me. "I am so happy that you and I are married," he commented, while kissing my shoulders, making one strap fall off from my shoulder. "And even happier that we are expecting a baby."

"Hmm," was all I said because he was taking me over with his passionate kisses.

"Aren't you happy?" He had some weird conversation going on.

"No, I am ecstatic," I said, while his hands slipped off my dress. As the dress went down, his lips went down with it. Wherever the dress touched my body, his lips followed. Once the dress, touch the ground, his lips went wild all over my body.

As he made his way back up, up to my lips, he rested his lips on my stomach, where our baby was growing. He kissed my stomach once, twice, and one last time before returning his attention back to my lips.

"I love you, Rose. I have always loved you, ever since that first day I saw you." He kissed me once more. "Thank you for marrying me and for carrying my child inside you. I love you."

"Adrian, just shut up and go in me already," I hated when he teased me like that. But, I got what I wanted. And, so much more.


End file.
